Show me Skies on Fire
by authenticaussie
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a boy in a tower. Then, he went on an adventure. (Well, truthfully, he got kidnapped.)
1. When Will My Life Begin?

**AN: Why did I make a huge af project almost right after the big bangs and then write it in little more than two weeks? Idk, ask my desire to write lolles a long fic for her birthday.**

 **In other news go wish lolles a happy birthday you guys because she is amazing and wonderful and beautiful and 100% the reason I've hung around this fandom for so long and 100% the reason I finished the big bangs and she is just amazing!**

 **(HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING, SWEET LOLLES, TYSM FOR BEING MY BEST FRIEND AND DRAGGING ME INTO THIS FANDOM FOR LIKE 3 YEARS YOU'RE AMAZING (and my all-time favourite writing bud, but you knew that already ;3) ILYSM ;/u\;)**

* * *

"So?" Sabo asked, leaning against the window frame, and Ace felt like shoving him off the edge just so Sabo would _stop asking_. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Ace gave a pointed groan in response, refusing to answer like he'd been doing for the past hour, but Sabo only rested his chin on his folded arms. "It's _months_ away." Ace said, "Besides, I don't _want_ anything!" he crossed his arms and trying to look immovable, but Sabo only grinned at him.

"Three," Sabo said, and then added, "you know I'm not going to drop the subject until you tell me. Or has fifteen years of being my best friend taught you nothing?"

"Arguably for three of those years I hated you."

"You loved me. Secretly."

Ace shook his head, lips pursed, and Sabo heaved a sigh. "Just tell meeeee," he whined, lips falling into a pout and big blue eyes welling up with obviously fake tears. Ace groaned at the sight, this time pushing Sabo's head off the windowsill.

"I don't _care._ Besides, I don't want anything but you," he said grumpily. Sabo stared at him, eyes wide, and in half a second Ace had rethought what he'd said and felt a furious red overtake his cheeks. "I- I mean- You and Luffy! Not just _you_ in particular, I meant like, your _company-_ "

The laughter that fled his lips sounded awkward and strained, but Sabo seemed to accept it at face value, nodding slightly too quickly.

"Y-yeah, I could find him for you," Sabo said, languid shrug obviously forced, but neither of them spoke of it, nor the tension that now hovered between them.

Neither of them spoke about a lot of things, in fact; not about Ace's 'home' in the middle of the woods, nor the pauses in their conversations that had become more frequent over the years. Pauses that had followed declarations like;

 _You're my best friend. I love you._

 _Who else would know me as well as you?_

 _As if I'd ever get married to anyone but you._

 _Stay. Please._

This would just become another misplaced sentence in a long list of accidentally spoken thoughts that Ace kept engraved on his heart and in his memory, holding a tentative balance between Sabo's flustered, ( _pleased_?) reactions and his own embarrassment – or, sometimes, the other way around.

"Do you know where Luffy is?" Ace asked, before he could blurt out something stupid about how much he wanted Sabo to stay, how much he wanted a gold to paint Sabo's hair with, or a blue to capture the glitter in his eyes.

Sabo shook his head, pulling himself back to the conversation. "Last I heard he was travelling past the ocean again. One of these days he's just gonna jump on a ship and leave, I swear."

They both shared a grin, knowing the truth behind those words. For almost as long as they'd known him, Luffy itched to travel and be free – and what greater freedom could be had then exploring the sea?

Luffy had first come into their lives when he'd started sneaking around and attempted to explore Ace's tower. A bit overzealous in those times, Sabo had knocked him straight through the window and into Ace's room, and what followed had ended up being the best mistake of Ace's life – even if he hadn't seen it that way when he'd been younger.

Sabo had been one of the newer guards – a page if they were going to be specific – who'd been tasked with protecting Ace's tower. Ten at the time, he'd seen Luffy sneaking around and had immediately gone _intruder!_

That led to the both of them tumbling into Ace's room, limbs a flurry of movement until Ace had stopped being frozen, entered the fray and tried to beat them both up for invading. When they all finally stopped, panting and with bruises on every bit of available skin, Sabo had stared at him and gone, "Woah! I didn't know there was someone _alive_ in here!"

"What else would you have been guarding!?" Ace shot back, while Luffy looked between the two of them, his pointed ears flicking in confusion.

"Wait, if you're being guarded, does that make you-" Luffy gasped, sparkles coming to his eyes, " _treasure?_ "

"No!" Ace had shouted, but Luffy refused to be convinced and had started coming back every day since that point, refusing to leave until Ace spoke to him. Sabo and Luffy, the persistent shits they were, had slowly and steadily worked their way into his life and Ace had seen them as one of the constants in his life – until Luffy declared he was going to become a traveller and explore. He'd offered for Ace to join him, and bitterness surged within Ace's heart when he told Luffy that he couldn't go.

Sabo had asked him _why?_ looking absolutely confused and shocked, because he knew exactly how much Ace longed to be outside the tower, but Ace had merely shaken his head and refused to poke his head out of the tower window for the next few days so they could talk to him.

It'd taken four large peace offerings of foods Ace had never tried before (one of which Luffy ate) before Ace would consent to sitting on the windowsill again so they could talk.

A week after that, they'd sworn to be brothers, and never forget each other even through all their travels. At that promise, Ace had been afraid Sabo would leave, but the morning after he'd seen the familiar head of blond and knew that Sabo wouldn't be going without him, even if Luffy couldn't have stood another day of being tied to one spot. The drawbacks of fae blood, Ace sometimes mused to himself when he got another letter from Luffy, written in a messy scrawl from a town he'd never heard of.

(It hurt, sometimes, to see those letters and know he was never going to see the towns from which they were sent; he had the same problem as Luffy. There was too much fae blood in him, too much of a desire to be free _,_ and knowing he wouldn't ever leave the tower hurt like nothing else. Knowing his feet were rooted to a single spot of land he could canvas entirely in less than ten minutes _hurt_.)

Almost fifteen years had passed since then, birthday after birthday flying by without Ace ever having left the tower. He was twenty-five, and yet the only parts of the world Ace had seen were what could be viewed from the tiny frame of his window.

Sabo was slipping from Ace's window when Ace managed to pull himself from memory, and he moved forwards quickly, catching onto Sabo's hand.

"Good luck charm?" he offered, pressing a soft kiss to Sabo's knuckles in the hopes they'd come back unscarred, would protect Sabo from anything that would mean him harm on the long trip down to the coast.

"Don't you think we're a bit old for this?" Sabo asked, voice sounding slightly strained, but he still stopped, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Ace's forehead (the sensation of soft lips against his skin would always make Ace shiver, but the tower was cold, and that excuse was easy to use and easier to see through, if Sabo ever wanted).

"Yours," Ace swore, and Sabo sighed quietly, lips quirked in smile.

"Forever," he promised back, and their hands slid along one another until their pinkies linked and their knuckles pressed together. For a second they were still, and Ace could barely breathe for longing, for hope.

Then, lungs aching, he exhaled and the moment broke. "See you soon?"

"Fast as I can," Sabo vowed, and Ace grinned because he knew Sabo meant it – would always mean it.

* * *

It had taken Sabo almost a full week and a half to get down to the coast and find Luffy, and when Luffy had been found, Sabo had been dragged into a celebration over Luffy's newest acquisition to his traveller/pirate crew – a skeleton by the name of Brook that'd been charmed several decades ago to never grow older, and an enchanted ship. It wasn't until the Festival of Lights was mentioned that Sabo was able to bring up why he'd came.

The Festival fell on Ace's birthday, and they almost always celebrated it together – now that Luffy had his ship, too, it seemed almost imperative that they be brought together again for at least one night before Luffy left to travel for who knows how long.

Thankfully, the trip back up was much shorter than the trip down. Luffy had collected a great many people for his crew, each with skills varied and talented. Nami's help in predicting the weather meant they were always ahead of any storm, and with Franky's collection of carts and strangely built caravans they made it back up to Ace's tower in less than a week.

Sabo was making sure they presented Sanji and his glorious food first, knowing Ace would be going stir crazy after having been kept in the tower by himself for so long.

When they finally drew in sight of the tower, however, Sabo found excitement bubbling sweet and hot in his chest, and he'd grabbed the paint set and new brushes he'd found at the markets. He and Luffy had shared a look, and then bounded ahead of the caravan, to impatient to wait.

He hadn't thought anything of the fact that Ace wasn't sitting at the window waiting like he always did when they went away. There were a million and one reasons for that.

He and Luffy easily scaled the tower wall, even with preoccupied hands, and he swung himself onto the windowsill, grin on his face and greeting on his lips-

But the only thing that greeted him was absolute chaos, and there _wasn't_ a million and one reasons for _that._

Paints spilled across the floor, a myriad of colours that only highlighted the emptiness of the room.

Ace was gone.

* * *

 _'Fast as I can'_ still meant at least a week and a half of travel, and so while Sabo was away Ace dragged out his sketch books and set to drawing the knights that the council sent out to replace Sabo. None of them ever talked to him, which quite frankly _sucked,_ but Ace knew why – talking to him was expressly forbidden, and Sabo risked his knighthood every time he climbed up to Ace's window.

It had lead to more than a few quarrels between them, Ace arguing that Sabo should never have risked something he'd trained so long for, but Sabo had always merely scoffed and ignored Ace's protests about how he wasn't _worth_ it.

The one time the argument almost came to blows was just after Sabo had been knighted and granted his own shield – and a way out of his parents' dreams for him to marry a princess. Ace had sworn at him, tried to order him out of the tower, tried to do _anything_ he could get Sabo to leave, but it had only ended in Sabo screaming at him,

 _"I won't lose you! I won't have you so close and so far away from me at the same time. I couldn't stand it!"_

That moment – though Ace hadn't realised it at the time, too shocked by Sabo's words and what he was willing to throw away just to stay _near_ Ace – was the start of the list.

 _I need you._

 _I would rather die._

 _I'm glad you're here._

 _Stay._

Ace pulled himself from his thoughts with a growl, shaking his head to clear the memory of that quiet plea and trying to focus on his sketchbook again. By the time Sabo came back, Ace was planning on having ideas lined out neatly, ready to be painted.

No matter what Ace said, Sabo would've bought back paints from the port, and Ace wanted something worth painting to be on canvas by the time he returned.

A flicker of light blue caught the edge of Ace's eye and he frowned, pulling himself from the slumped position he'd taken against the window seat. In the forest, there had been-

The flicker of blue came again and Ace jolted, sketchbook forgotten as he leaned forwards to try and figure out what that flash of colour belonged to. It was hypnotic, almost fire-like, and it reminded Ace of the tales Sabo and Luffy had told him about will-o-wisps.

So distracted by the colour, Ace didn't notice that it had appeared where his guards were usually stationed, and yet neither of them had called out an alarm. In fact, he didn't realise that the guards may've been preoccupied until suddenly there was a man standing in front of him, those same blue flickers falling around his shoulders and hands.

"Hello," the man said, the faint pull of a smile around the edges of his mouth.

 _Will-o-wisps did not_ talk _,_ was Ace's first startled thought as he stumbled from the window, and the next was, _may not be a wisp, but that's not a man either._

The pointed ears clearly gave the stranger away as fae, and answered Ace's question on how he'd gotten so close to Ace's tower without Ace seeing him. While Luffy was personally shit at using them, glamours were one of the most frequently used tricks in a fae's arsenal.

"Who are you?" Ace demanded, unaware that he'd dropped his sketchbook and was now instinctively clutching his pencils tight, as though he could use them as a weapon should this stranger choose to attack him.

"Call me Marco," the stranger said, and then suddenly he'd stepped onto the windowsill and was _in Ace's room._ No-one had been inside the tower since Ace's disastrous first meeting with his brothers – there were spells preventing anyone from seeing his tower, let alone stepping inside. "Though to be quite honest, I can foresee you ignoring that name entirely and just deciding to call me a whole bunch of other things, yoi."

Ace frowned at him in utter confusion. "What?" he asked, grip on his pencils loosening just slightly. "Why would I- and how did you get in here? What are you doing here?"

"I'll start again maybe," the stranger (Marco, and wasn't that bizarre to know, someone else's _name,_ when he'd been starting to think that maybe everyone's names were Ace or Sabo or Luffy) mumbled to himself, then turned steel blue eyes on Ace again, lips curled into a grin. "Hello, my name is Marco."

"I'm here to kidnap you."

* * *

Ace woke slowly to the feeling of being carried, someone's bony shoulder poking rather uncomfortably into his stomach. He groaned at the sensation, another sharp jab hitting him right in the centre of his abdomen, and felt the person carrying him stop. A hand dragged across his back, making Ace squirm to try and get free, but he was only repositioned and then levered off the person's shoulder.

He landed rather uncomfortably on what felt like _dirt,_ and Ace felt fear begin to thrum in his chest.

"Ahhh, thank the Gods you're awake. You were really killing my back, yoi."

Ace glanced up, eyes widened at the sight of the blue fire fae from before- Marco. He was stretching, both arms placed against the small of his back, and for the first time Ace finally had a second to take him in.

Tall – though that could have just been because Ace was sitting on the floor – and well-built in a scrawny sort of way, Marco was obviously fae. Even if his pointed ears hadn't given him away, the slightly to-perfect edge to his features tipped Ace off to a glamour.

Ace, however, wasn't very interested in Marco's glamour. He was about to get to his feet and fucking _fight_ this asshole, when his attention was drawn to the feeling of coarse rope winding around his wrists and ankles. He stared at it for a moment before realisation kicked in.

"Is this my _hair?_ " Ace shrieked, tugging on the bonds on his wrists and feeling his scalp pull at the movement. "Holy fuck you absolute _asshole,_ you tied me up with my own _hair!_ "

"Told you that you wouldn't be using my name, yoi," Marco mumbled with a shrug, completely ignoring Ace's rage. With an awkward grunt, Ace managed to get to his feet and took an off-balance swing at Marco that he dodged with supernatural grace.

Ace fell over with a _thud,_ groaning at the uncomfortableness and pain that surged through him. "I may have considered it if you had – oh, I don't know, _not kidnapped me?_ " he growled angrily to the dirt, eyes scrunched against the dust and the sparse grass that tickled his nose.

"How else am I supposed to get ransom money? Ask politely?" Marco asked, helping Ace to his feet and brushing dirt off the front of his pants and bare chest. Ace had never before regretted not wearing shirts like Sabo always asked, because right now it just meant another layer of protection against this stranger utterly lost.

It was more than slightly uncomfortable knowing that someone could now blatantly stare at him if they wanted and he couldn't do jackshit. Neither of his brothers had cared about that, and so neither had Ace, but-

This was most certainly not one of his brothers.

"How's about you just realise you're not getting ransom money at all?" Ace said, ignoring the tiny pang in the bottom of his chest that came with those words. The Council didn't give a shit as to whether or not he died, and so any threats to Ace's life were likely going to be brushed off. The only reason Ace was kept alive was because-

Well, sometimes Ace wasn't sure.

"A life in the balance," Marco said with a hum, picking Ace off the ground, and Ace bared his teeth at the grip around his bicep and the fact he couldn't fight back. " _Someone_ will pay. If not…"

Cold fingertips traced the shell of his ear, nudging the earrings that dangled there, and this time Ace really did snap out, trying to bite Marco's hand. Instinctively Marco reeled back, and Ace found himself off-balance again, falling to the floor before he could stop himself. He growled into the dirt, trying to get a grip on the emotions raging a war within him.

He couldn't settle on feeling mad, or terrified, or exhilarated. Ace had long since given up ever being able to leave the tower, trying to make himself content with four walls and one way out that he'd never use, and so _now-_

Now, with dirt under his cheek and the rustle of trees so _loud_ above him, birds and crickets and frogs and these tiny sounds Ace couldn't even name-

His heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his chest, the pure desire to explore so strong that he felt like he could burst at the seams.

At the same time, though, he knew he couldn't continue this unplanned 'adventure'. Unless he got back to the tower-

He was going to die.

* * *

 **AN: In other news, this is actually an almost-complete long fic! Which means I can post chapters every week or so, and I shall tell u guys how many chapters I have left once it's fully complete~ ;P (atm it's ~25k)**

 **Anyway, please R &R, and go shower lolles with all your love (she deserves it guys ;u;)**


	2. No More Waiting

**AN:** **I would,,, really appreciate some reviews u guys. I'm just feeling a bit down in the dumps atm (which is why this chapter is so early haha x3 I was only gonna start doing two chapters a week once I was finished but hey we're at 35k I think I have some leeway here.) and just! it would ver nice to see what u thought of the chap!**

 **ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY.**

 **[more notes at the end]**

* * *

 _Fast as I can,_ yet he hadn't been fast enough. Sabo grit his teeth at the promise now, refusing to wait as he stormed through the castle. Luffy was waiting outside the gate while Sabo went to go inform the Council of Ace's disappearance. He needed reinforcements to track down Ace, he needed to tell the useless Council that their worthless guards had been sleeping on the job, he needed to do-

He needed to stop feeling like his heart was going to stop in fear for Ace's life.

Sabo shoved open the large engraved doors to the throne room, storming in and making the five Council members look at him, their pointy, glittery hats jingling as they turned.

"Sir Outlook?" Sengoku said from his position at the Council's left hand, like he was trying to make an order, but Sabo could only hear a question. He stubbornly forced himself not to flinch at the sound of a title that would only ever be his father's, reminding himself that there were more important things to deal with at the moment then memories.

"Ace is _missing_ ," he spat, stopping in the middle of the room and refusing to be cowed as he was stared at. The Council, sitting on their high and mighty seats, and none of them fucking _knew-_

"We know."

Sabo froze, a chill racing through him. He could only blink at them, their faces impassive. "You- you know?" he asked, and saw Sengoku begin to eye him suspiciously.

"We're deciding how to respond to the acts of a terrorist," one of them said, their tone so _slow,_ so _passive,_ as though Ace's life wasn't in the balance-

Sabo could feel his teeth bare into a snarl before he could stop it, rage coursing through him like a wave. Even as he tried to hold it back, his words came out to sharp, to angry, to desperate-

"You can't just let whoever it is _kill him._ "

The Council looked completely unperturbed by this prospect, and Sabo _hated_ the flash of calculating thought that flashed across Sengoku's face. He'd known that the Council and Ace had been on bad terms, but _this-?_

 _"You think they'd care if one day I just- if I just **vanished**? They wouldn't, Sabo. Trust me, they'd only be glad."_

Were they plotting to let Ace's kidnapper _get away with it?_

"Please, give me a troop to command. I'll find him and I'll bring him back, I swear!" Sabo pleaded, but he could only see harsh eyes and shrewd, self-serving plans written on their palms.

"We do not bow to the threats of a kidnapper, _boy_."

"You don't have to _pay_ the bastard, I'll find Ace and I'll-"

"No, sir Outlook," Sengoku said, stepping forwards with a hand drifting to the sword at his side. "The Council has decreed it, and as a knight of the realm you are under obligation to-"

"Then I resign!" he shouted, teeth bared and blood rolling hot and furious in his veins. He fumbled for the sword at his side, unlatching it and throwing the weapon to the ground as he next spoke. "If you won't give me permission, then I'll _do it myself!_ "

The sheath clattered as it hit stone, loud and abrasive in the suffocating silence that followed his outburst. Sengoku's eyes went wide with shock, and he hurried across the room, grasping Sabo by the shoulders. "Son," he said urgently, cutting Sabo off from the Council's sight, "think about what you're doing-"

"I have thought about it," Sabo shot back, pulling his shoulders from Sengoku's grip and glaring at the Council. "I'm not letting Ace _die_ because you all think that whatever price demanded isn't worth his life!"

Sabo turned on his heel, storming from the Council room, and he only just barely caught the quiet order that followed his feet.

"Stop him."

Prickles ran down his spine, and he barely started to turn, unsure he'd even heard the words, when the _schk_ or a sword being drawn made his eyes widen. He darted to the side just as Sengoku lunged forwards, and found himself almost tripping, scrabbling at elaborate wall hangings in an effort to keep his balance. They tilted unsteadily, and Sabo found himself with his back to the wall, the guards who'd tailed him as he entered the castle following Sengoku's lead and drawing their own swords.

"Stand down," Sengoku ordered, levering his sword at Sabo, and Sabo felt his heart pound in his chest almost uncontrollably. "Son, I don't want to fight you. _Stand down._ "

Sabo's hand clenched the fabric behind him, and in a second of barely thought-through inspiration, he tugged the wall hanging off the catch, bringing meters of heavy fabric upon Sengoku and the closest knights. He could hear yells of confusion and anger erupt almost immediately, but was already darting away, sprinting for the castle drawbridge as fast as his legs could carry him.

Here, at least, he was glad he hadn't bothered to change into his armour, too preoccupied with thoughts of what had happened to Ace. It meant he wasn't well-protected against the heavily armoured knights now on his tail, but Sabo didn't want to fight. He needed to get out of this castle, get to Luffy, and find his way to Ace.

" _Stop him!_ " Sengoku roared, and the words lent Sabo another burst of speed, feet pounding against the carpets. Sunbeams from the castle's front entrance shone in front of him, lighting the steps gold as he flew out the entry way and down the steps, catching sight of Luffy outside the portcullis.

"Luffy, let's go!" he yelled, and saw Luffy perk up, taking in the sight of Sabo sprinting from the castle with knights hot on his heels. Immediately, he turned to Franky and Robin, but the both of them had already started moving, tightening the girths on the horses, and Sabo could see Nami scurry to the top of one of the caravans, a staff thrown to her by Usopp that she began to deftly spin in one hand.

Sabo moved to help Franky and Robin, but before he could even think about it Brook's long limbs had hoisted him onto one of the caravans, placing him down next to Zoro.

"They know what they're doing, young Sabo!" Brook said cheerfully, grinning, and Sabo was surprised to see that in less than half a second Robin and Franky were both swinging themselves onto a horse and the lead caravan respectively.

"I suppose they do-" Sabo said, eyes wide in surprise, but his words changed into a strangled yell as Franky cracked the reins and the whole caravan jolted forwards, moving faster than a set of caravans could feasibly go. He was sent off balance, but Zoro's arm had already moved in front of him, pinning him against the seat.

"Careful," he groused, and Sabo blinked at him, absolutely _sure_ that five seconds ago Zoro had been fast asleep. His attention, however, was drawn to the scenery behind Zoro's head. The town blurred past in a haze of colours and vague, blocky shapes, and Sabo couldn't help but gape.

"Now I _know_ this can't be normal," he said, eyes wide, and Brook chuckled at him.

"Nami truly is multi-talented," Brook said, eyes twinkling, and Sabo made a weak sound in the back of his throat, unable to believe the speed at which they were moving. The day-long trip to the castle was being reversed in almost the speed of a blink. Before he'd even realised what was going on, the scenery turned from city to forest and they were slowing down, the horses' gear jingling.

Zoro, (whom Sabo was starting to suspect could just slip from sleeping to absolute alertness like some freakish caffeine-driven being) got up from his seat with a small grumble, pulling himself above the roof of the caravan. Sabo watched him easily cross the roof and then hop to the caravan where Nami was still standing, offering her a shoulder that she gladly took, her legs wobbly.

"Make me do that again in the next two days, and I swear I'll murder someone," she vowed as Zoro helped her down to sit next to Usopp.

Sabo couldn't help but fear that she was being entirely serious, and made a tiny mental vow to stay out of her way if she ever got mad. He didn't want to see what other magic she had at her disposal.

Luffy's face dropped in front of Sabo's, inquisitive eyes consuming Sabo's vision and making it so all he could see was the question on Luffy's tongue. The effect was slightly off-put by the fact he was upside down, but Sabo had long since gotten used to Luffy's habits.

"Ehhh, Sabo, why'd you get yourself chased by guards? I thought you guys were friends!"

"Friends would be an overstatement," he said mildly, ruffling Luffy's hair and gently tugging until Luffy flipped down from the caravan's roof and decided to settle himself on Sabo's lap instead. "They wouldn't give me people to help search for Ace with," Sabo mumbled, burying his face into Luffy's chest and heaving a heavy sigh. He hadn't expected much help, but-

Well, he hadn't expected to now potentially exist on the Council's shit list, either. At that thought, Sabo winced, trying not to imagine the repercussions of such an impulsive action.

Ace was going to _kill_ him, and Sabo couldn't even defend himself, no matter how hypocritical Ace was being.

"Well, we'll just have to find him ourselves, then!" Luffy said with a decisive nod, "Hear that guys? We gotta go find my brother! He's gotten himself lost, like Zoro. Except maybe with help?" Luffy hummed to himself curiously, obviously thinking that thought over, and Zoro made a loud noise of protest that everyone else ignored.

Though he hadn't expected Luffy to just abandon Ace, Sabo still couldn't help the thankful smile that came to his features, and buried his head further into Luffy's chest. He breathed in deeply, trying to steady himself. He couldn't help the momentary weakness, grateful for the tiny break from the panic that'd overtaken him when he'd found Ace gone. His nerves settled as he exhaled, and Sabo stubbornly set his jaw, nudging Luffy off his lap and standing up. "We need to go back to Ace's tower, and see if there are any traces of who could've taken him, and where they went."

"Already on it, Sa-bro!" Franky called from the front line of the caravans, and Sabo felt a vicious grin curve the side of his mouth.

" _Nobody_ takes our brother, huh Luffy?" he asked, the tiniest hint of a possessive growl colouring his words and surging in his chest. Luffy made a sound of agreement, eyes hard.

"Let's go get Ace back!"

* * *

"If I never try and hold a hostage again, it'll be too soon," Marco grumbled under his breath. The boy hadn't stopped attempting to flee since he'd woken up from Marco's admittedly weak sleep spell. It'd already been almost a week and a half, and yet the stranger – for Marco still had yet to get his name – constantly kept trying to escape.

No matter how useless the situation was, the brat refused to just _give up._

It was starting to drive Marco mad. Granted, he admired the trait usually, but when said trait was possessed by a young man who had more stubbornness in his pinky finger than a whole pack of mules, and made Marco's journey a hundred times harder than it had to be-

Well, it took a lot to remember why Marco usually admired persistence and head-strong dedication.

The man had already attempted to escape via crawling, running whenever Marco loosened the ties on his ankles so they could make faster time, fucking _biting him_ whenever Marco attempted to carry him, or even help him with things-

If this kept up, Marco was sure he was going to scrap the ransom plan altogether and just kill the damn brat. Maybe get down on both knees and bash his head in afterwards, to try and forget what an awful, awful idea this had been.

Why on earth had he even gone through with this stupid plan again?

Oh, that's right – because his stupid bird half had seen the brat's short hair and gone _ooo, shiny._

Then his human half had spotted the jewels wound round the little monster's forearm and dangling from his ears, and the usually ever-so-rational part of himself (the part that usually kept his stupid shift form in control,) had gone _ooo, shiny._

He was never, ever doing this again.

 _Ever._

"Are you planning on ever starting dinner, or are you just gonna sit there, jackass?"

"I'm starting to think with how often you use it, my name might actually be jackass." Marco said, trying to keep his tone flat and knowing he failed. They'd stopped to make camp for the night, Marco having refused to continue listening to the brat's raging tirade and various insults (he would've thought that the extent of someone's rude words would get worn out in a week, and he'd been unpleasantly surprised when the brat only got more creative).

"Well you are one, so it'd fit perfect," the brat snarled.

"Come on, if you're going to continue insulting me at least tell me your name so I can hold my own."

"Why the hell would I give you my name?" he demanded, grey eyes blazing with fury. "You're keeping me captive _with my own hair._ "

"And what lovely hair it is," Marco said back, his lips twisted into a smirk. For half a moment the brat was silent, lower lip bitten between his teeth, and Marco took the time to stab a campfire to life.

"It'd be nicer if it wasn't filled with fucking twigs and greasy as fuck," the brat mumbled, and Marco rolled his eyes, still absolutely amazed at how picky nobles could be. As if Marco hadn't sometimes spent months with dirt coating every inch under his nails and a mouth as dry as sawdust.

"Your protests are noted, Brian." Marco said flatly, spearing pieces of mushroom with as much prejudice as he could muster.

Marco's prisoner blinked at him, looking utterly confused. "What? Who the fuck is-"

"Well if you're going to give me a name, I may as well return the favour, Carl."

" _Carl?_ "

"Do you have a problem with the name 'Carl', Darrel?"

The man glared at him, his whole face scrunched in a way that made Marco feel marginally better about having put up with his non-stop insults for the past few weeks. "My name is _Ace,_ " he finally spat, looking as though he would've rather had all of his teeth pulled than give Marco an answer, but Marco could only grin.

"Was that really so hard, yoi?" he said, and the noble – _Ace –_ bared his teeth. It was a strange name for a noble, to be honest, but then again Marco had been presented with more than his fair share of strange names over the years. If you took those into account, 'Ace' was actually a rather nice name.

"Don't think that just because we're on a first name basis now, that I won't keep calling you the names you _actually_ deserve," Ace spat, eyes brimming with fury, and Marco had to hide a snort. "Shut up, jackass!"

Marco tilted his head back with a groan of exasperation. "Would you be this mouthy during sex too? I'd hope not, because listening to you shout insults constantly would wreck someone's mental facilities!"

He turned a glare on Ace, daring him to reply, but was only met with the sight of brilliantly flushed red cheeks and an open mouth. Marco blinked, unable to reconcile the sight before him with the insolent brat he'd been unhappily travelling with for the past two weeks. Catching him staring, Ace's expression immediately soured, mouth snapping closed, but then it didn't open again.

Marco couldn't stop staring. For a whole, blissful _five minutes,_ the little monster was entirely docile in embarrassment, eyes fixated on the log Marco had dumped him on.

Marco could've wept.

Then Ace rolled over, making a lunge for freedom, and Marco groaned.

Never, _ever_ , again.

* * *

They started walking the next day at the crack of dawn, after Marco had cooked breakfast and gotten himself as clean as he could with the few beauty spells Izo had taught him. He would have extended the favour to Ace as well, but the complaint from last night had soured Marco's desire to keep Ace comfortable. Even if he had been trying to prove a fae's hospitality better than any human's, Marco _hated_ stuck-up brats, and Ace was practically the epitome of 'stuck-up brat'.

Less than an hour down the road, Ace spoke up. "When are we eating?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "We _just_ ate breakfast." He said, gritting his teeth and ignoring Ace's huff of derision.

"Breakfast is apparently shrinking."

"Unlike you I don't have guards and servants to buy me food constantly so I can have _feasts_ every night," Marco snapped back, for the first time shooting Ace a glare, and he caught Ace's look of surprise before he turned his attention forwards again. "Fucking priss," Marco added under his breath, the words dissolving into half a growl.

" _Priss?"_ Ace said, bristling, and Marco saw him tug on his hair as though he wanted to punch Marco's face in, before wincing. "Do you know _why_ I can't leave that fucking tower? It's 'cause if I did-" Ace's jaw snapped closed, eyes murderous as he glared to the side and mumbled, "Whatever. It's none of _your_ business."

"Yeah, you're right. My only business is getting you sold off and me some money."

Ace gave Marco a serious of various unflattering gestures, remarkably distinct for what limited movement he still had with his hands, and Marco extended his middle finger back, refusing to come up with a more succinct, witty answer.

He knew that if he tried, he'd merely snap again, irritation close to the surface of his skin. He was hungry as well, had wanted money in his hands and no more travelling companion at least a week ago, and being stuck with Ace, _still-_

Even with Marco rationing their food, Ace tore through supplies with an ease that proved to Marco he'd probably been overfed, on foods much richer (in both taste and cost) than Marco had ever dreamed off.

He complained almost constantly about it too, citing hunger after every meal, but eventually either Marco had gotten better at tunning him out or Ace had given up appealing so frequently to an audience that so obviously didn't care.

Though Ace did look a hell of a lot thinner than when Marco had first kidnapped him, his skin had tanned easily, regaining colour that looked much better on him than washed out cream, and his eyes had gained a fire that drew more attention to his face than his jewels.

Even if Marco was pretty sure that fire had a lot to do with how much Ace hated him, it still made his eyes glitter with something that fit him better than longing. Marco almost wanted to do something to get rid of that burning hatred, just so he could see how Ace's eyes would look crinkled in a smile rather than a sneer or a glare. He'd been doing his best as he could to keep both of them fed, but it was hard when he was running out of money.

He didn't have enough to go around, and Marco had always learnt that – apart from family – he came first. It wasn't as though he could simply stroll up to a cart and buy food, either. Money was more than hard to earn for Fae, no matter their profession.

It had apparently been easier when the previous King had been alive, but Marco had no memory of what life had been like under the King's rule, only just hitting nine years of age when the Council had been instated.

The one thing Marco could remember about the King was how he'd abandoned his people and the land, laying down the skeleton of a curse to slowly kill them all. It certainly didn't help inspire any feelings of positivity towards the King, nor his supposed faeborn heir.

Marco only shared blood with precious few of his siblings amongst the Fae, and he could guarantee that the heir wouldn't ever be one of them.

No-one had even realised what had happened at first, after the Council had come to power. Even now it was still only vague rumours and careful theories hidden behind closed doors; the royal family had always been closely tied to the land, and the land's magic, and for it to be vanishing now could only mean the worst.

Either the King's heir had abandoned them, or the land had; and neither option really made Marco hold hope for a better future.

They needed a royal on the throne, or magic – and all the beings that thrived on it – would be gone forever.

* * *

 **AN: cool facts I was gonna mention in chapter one (but forgot). A heap of chapter titles are gonna come from Tangled songs! Bc I thought of this fic while watching the _At Last I see the Lights_ scene. The title itself is not a Tangled song, but it _is_ based off a quote from a book called _Cress,_ which is a Rapunzel inspired modern fairy tale. (It's set in _space._ So cool. u) **

**Anyway, please R &R! /u\**


	3. The Consequences of Blood

**AN:** **Thank you for the reviews, my darlings ;/u\; I'm sorry I haven't been replying to them, I just don't want to give away any spoilers to the people who have asked questions! Please know that they'll get answered sooooon ;D**

 **I hope you enjoy the chaaappterrrr~ This one and the one after are two of my favourites!**

* * *

The first night they stopped properly for sleep – about two and a half weeks into their journey – Ace had tried to crawl away from their camp, knowing that it was a better use of his time than trying to doze on the hard dirt. Marco had found him barely ten meters away, and after that used Ace's hair to tie him to trees whenever Marco needed to do something. _  
_

The second night, Ace managed to chew through his hair (which had been utterly disgusting, and he was pretty sure he'd eaten a bug at some point, but he'd gotten _out_ ). He'd been hours away, trying to find the path that led home and struggling on sore feet through the woods.

Then, Marco found him again, trussed him up, and slung Ace over his shoulder. Ace had sworn at him and kicked at his stomach and when Marco finally got back to their camp Ace belted as many rowdy songs as he could remember. His voice was utterly gone by the time morning came, but it had been worth it to see the dark purple under Marco's eyes, and the tired glare Ace was given.

He hadn't realised that he'd bruised most of Marco's stomach and chest until Marco changed a few mornings after. There hadn't been a single noise of complaint leave Marco's lips as he carried Ace back to camp, even though Marco took every chance offered to him to make a jab about Ace's upbringing.

For a second regret and apology prickled through him, but anger quashed the emotions twice as fast. What did _he_ have to be sorry for, when Marco was the one who was holding him against his will? Marco deserved more than just bruises for what he'd put Ace through, but bruises were likely the only thing Ace would ever be able to give him.

Tonight, Marco had accidentally left a knife out, and Ace had managed to drag it closer to him and cut through the ties around his feet and hands. While doing so, however, he'd accidentally scored a shallow cut on the side of his wrist, and had let out a tiny cry of surprise at the pain.

Marco stumbled from the tent at the noise, his pants half on and magic at his fingertips, ready to fight, but relaxed marginally when he saw it was only Ace. Ace growled, grabbing thick black strands of hair at the root.

"Put the knife _down,_ " Marco ordered, his hands held placatingly in front of him. "Seriously, that's not going to work-"

Ace pulled the knife upwards, shearing through the long hair. For a second, elation bubbled in his chest, a breeze tickling the back of his neck and his head no longer dragged down.

Then, with a sigh and a bored look, Marco twisted his fingers and horror took over Ace's joy. He tried to turn, tried to get away, tried to do _anything_ to escape, but with another quick twist of Marco's wrist, Ace found hair around his feet and dirt in his face.

"Fuck you," he growled under his breath as Marco daintily stepped over him and grabbed the knife.

Marco snorted. "You couldn't afford me."

Ace screwed his lips shut, feeling heat flush his cheeks and knowing by Marco's amused laugh he was blushing again. He _hated_ the feeling of embarrassment that came over him when Marco said things like that, hated what they implied and hated the fact that instead of his head jumping to Sabo it always jumped to _Marco_.

The hair around his ankles loosened marginally as Marco helped him to his feet, but when it rubbed against the cut against his wrist, Ace gave a quiet hiss. Marco's eyes flicked to him, and then, before Ace could bring his wound close his chest, Marco's hands were round his wrist and it was being pulled from his side.

A clicking tut came from Marco's mouth, making Ace grit his teeth and stare stubbornly over Marco's shoulder, refusing to acknowledge the sound. The hair around his left wrist vanished, but his other arm was manipulated against his will, forced against his back and tied via a loop around his chest.

"I can still punch you with my left arm you know," Ace said, as Marco's thumb gently traced the edge of the cut.

"Here's to hoping you won't, yoi," Marco said, and Ace could see the corner of his smirk in his peripheral vision. It made him grit his teeth, but he was distracted from it a moment later by Marco's touch. His fingertips were gentle and cold against Ace's skin, barely grazing the wound before blue fire sparked to life. It stung a bit like static electricity, and the skin around the cut felt pinched.

Then, the pain vanished. Ace couldn't help but glance down at his hand, eyes wide as Marco licked his thumb and cleaned off the blood, revealing a thin white scar now on Ace's forearm, curving up from his wrist. "You can- heal?" he asked, staring until his hair obscured the scar again and Marco tied him back to the tree. "Why the hell are you going around kidnapping people when you can just charge them for healing?"

"It's a less lucrative ability than you think," Marco said with a shrug. "Besides, with magic fading-"

"What?" Ace asked, staring at him, and Marco glanced back to his tent before sighing and sitting in front of Ace, leaning back on his hands.

"Magic is dying." He said simply, a flicker of anger passing his features. "The royal family has been tied to this land for generations, and through that the magic of our kingdom. Now, they're gone, and without them, magic has started dying. The heir likely abandoned us altogether, and there was no named successor. It's obvious they haven't set foot on this land, because if they had then none of this would all be _dying._ 'Cause of their _stupid_ choice, the magic – and the fae – are all doomed."

Ace felt horror bubble in his chest, clogging his throat at that thought. Luffy- sweet, precious, utterly fae Luffy-

"What if the heir was dead?" he asked, unable to stop the frantic question on his lips. "And what do you _mean_ all of this wouldn't be dying? The trees and the grass look more than alive to me."

Marco shook his head, picking up a small leaf from the ground and twinning it between his fingers. "If the heir was dead, then the land would pick its own successor, a new line of the royal family to rule. The only time when that wouldn't happen would be if a fae killed the heir. Then there'd be no more royal line at all. Most of us know that, though. And no-one's interested in being the person responsible for killing their entire species in less than a year. Besides, if they had been killed by a fae, then I'd be dead already. Which means that they're not, and they've just abandoned us all to die."

The leaf disintegrated in Marco's hand, fragments blown away by the wind, and Ace couldn't help but track them with his eyes.

Now he knew why the Council had kept him alive. If he died, everyone would know that the Council wasn't meant to be ruling this land, that they'd orchestrated the death of the royal family.

That they'd locked the heir of the kingdom in a tower for all of his life. That he'd had been a fool of a prince, and never understood how to help his people. That he'd never tried escaping, no matter how much better it would have been for him to have died years ago.

That Ace was the heir.

* * *

Ace had stopped his escape attempts after that night. It was useless to try, and it might've been better for him to just give up and wait for the tower's spells to take his life. At least then, Marco and Luffy and the rest of the fae would have a fighting chance. Even if the Council refused to step down, they fae would have the new heir to help them, and the land's magic steadily returning.

Ace hadn't stopped trying to convince Marco to let him go though. He wasn't going to go back to the tower, but he _could_ find Sabo and Luffy and bid them goodbye one last time. Explain to them how much better it would be if the kingdom never found out what a failure their prince had been.

"You should know by now that you're not getting anything from the Council," Ace said as they walked through the woods, words directed at Marco's back with a tone that he knew Marco would ignore.

"You keep saying that like one of these days I'll believe you," Marco said, voice utterly monotonous, and Ace grit his teeth, holding back the sound that bubbled in his throat as he brought to his memory Sabo's cool head. He'd tried threats, he'd tried insults and being an irritation; the only weapon he had left now was his head and the things he knew as true.

Namely, how much the Council hated him. Sure, they'd try and get him back, would want him locked up for the rest of his life so they could stay in power, but Marco would only be collateral damage, and there was no way he'd be paid for kidnapping Ace and showing Ace a way to save his kingdom.

"It's been a month!" he said, trying to make Marco see _sense._ "Besides, what reason do I have to lie to you?"

"Your freedom."

Ace groaned, head rolling back on his neck. "I live in a _tower!_ " he said, voice pitched into almost a yell before he could get himself back under control. He took a deep breath, trying to think of how Sabo would handle the situation. "What sort of freedom could I possibly have when I've never been allowed to leave those walls?" he asked, forcing his tone to stay even and not show the quiet desperation and the long-held ache of those words.

Marco turned to look at him then, just the barest turn of his head so Ace could catch the confusion on his face. "What do you mean you've never left?"

"What else would I mean?"

"So you've never-" Marco started, and the words held a tinge of horror that made Ace bite the inside of his cheek and swallow back rage. "You've never tried to leave, yoi?"

"What would be the use of it?" Ace mumbled, though he now knew what, exactly, would've been the use of it. Fae with their abilities, and a better heir than him on the throne.

He stumbled, hissing through his teeth at the pain that passed through him. Marco instinctively reached out to steady him, and Ace would have growled if it weren't for the fact that his feet were aching _._ They'd been walking fast for the past few days, and Ace hadn't expected gravel and rocks and dirt to be so _hard_.

It was getting harder and harder to move without limping, though Ace refused to let a sound fall from his lips. He'd always been stubborn in that aspect, only rarely opening up to even his brothers, and to let _Marco_ see him so weak?

Ace would rather die.

Though, truthfully, he likely already was.

He had to swallow back a bark of dry laughter, the morbid thought reminding him of just how little time he really had left to find Sabo and Luffy again. The Council had been threatening him with the tower's spells ever since Ace had been a small child, but they'd never once told him how much time he'd get once free of the tower.

Maybe to stop him from escaping and going down to the nearest town, or finding a curse breaker to drag back to the tower and set him free.

For whatever reason they didn't tell him, it left Ace desperate to convince Marco to take him back or let him go, unsure about how much time he had left. He wanted to see Sabo and Luffy again, wanted to-

He wanted to get rid of the last of his regrets. It was almost funny how being close to death could wipe away his final hesitations, but Ace didn't question it.

Ace stumbled again, a low cry falling from his lips this time that he couldn't bite back, and he cursed internally when Marco stopped and turned. "What's wrong _this_ time?" he snapped, and Ace bared his teeth.

"Nothing, dipshit," he shot back instinctively, and tried to take a step forwards only to have his legs collapse on him. He landed awkwardly in Marco's arms, squirming until he could get free and land on the dirt, and almost immediately Marco had moved his hand and tightened Ace's hair so he couldn't think about trying to kick or punch out without causing himself pain.

Ace was barely preoccupied with that, however, trying to stretch forwards to check his feet but finding with his tangle of hair it was impossible.

"Seriously, what's wrong, yoi?"

Ace stared at Marco, heart constricted in his chest and head yelling at him not to say a word, to not reveal such a prominent limitation to a stranger, to someone who'd threatened to kill him-

"My feet hurt," he finally mumbled, knowing he could do little to help himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself for the weakness, waiting for Marco to laugh. Why hadn't he been able to just keep walking? Why had his stupid body given out on him?

Marco bent down, taking Ace's ankle and tilting his foot, and Ace heard him give a sudden gasp before his foot was dropped and Marco checked the other side. "You've been walking like _this?_ "

"Yeah, yeah, the tower priss isn't used to walking and is a whiner; can we just get on with the taunts already?"

"Your feet are _bleeding._ "

Ace's eyes flew open in shock, and he couldn't help but lock eyes with Marco. They were wide with horror, the edge of self-hatred and anger making Ace bite his lip.

 _Marco's eyes were blue,_ he couldn't help but think as they stared at each other. _Blue, like Sabo's, but darker-_

He shook his head, ducking his gaze to his knees and trying to tug his leg closer to him so he could see if Marco was being truthful. It would be just like him to lie and then throw Ace an insult for having believed him.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Marco yelled frantically, moving forwards to grasp Ace's shoulders before Ace could get a look at his feet, and he couldn't help but flinch back, trying to raise his hands to protect himself. Marco seemed to realise, his eyes flicking down to Ace's bound hands, and then, suddenly-

Ace's hands were free.

That sight alone shocked Ace more than the regret he'd seen in Marco's eyes. "You're-" he started, amazed at what Marco had down before realisation soured the thoughts of freedom dancing in his head. "Right," he mumbled, "not like I can escape right now anyway."

Marco's expression drew tight, and he slowly moved Ace's arm around his shoulder, almost as though he was waiting for Ace to resist. As if he could, though. This meagre freedom was more than he'd had for _weeks,_ and Ace wasn't going to waste it.

An arm hooked under his knees, and Ace bit back an angry protest, swallowing back terror as Marco hefted him from the ground and cradled Ace close to his chest. "I'll- I'll try and get you some shoes, yoi," Marco said, as though the words were pulled through his teeth, and Ace gave a quiet snort.

"Would you like a thank you?" he said, but Marco didn't reply, gaze set on the road. Ace was left holding a staring contest with Marco's neck.

He could snap it, he knew he could. Sabo had taught him more than few moves for if Ace was ever in danger, and some of those had been centred around how easy it actually was to kill someone if you had access to their neck or face.

He could kill Marco, then figure out some way to escape and get back to the tower, he could figure out how to get in contact with Sabo or Luffy, and ask them to come get him, he could finally be home and safe, without the constant fear of dropping dead-

His grip tightened around Marco's neck, one hand pressed against Marco's thudding pulse.

 _Latch your elbow around his neck, shove your hand to the side of his chin and push-_

Ace didn't move.

* * *

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Mistakes to be Made

**AN:** **Sorry this is so late (again)! I have had the WORST headache for the past few days and it will not leave me alone. /huffs grumpily**

 **Anyway, please enjoy! (the ending's the best bit, I promise. xP)**

* * *

It had been…

It had been _unpleasant_ when Marco figured out why Ace had started to limp. Seeing the blisters and torn skin on Ace's feet and knowing that, even inadvertently, Marco had been the cause. That on top of kidnapping, he had to add negligence to his list of personal failings. Marco didn't usually care _what_ he had to do to get money, but this-

He was starting to regret kidnapping Ace more and more, and most of it no longer even had anything to do with the fact that Ace made his life hell. Ace hadn't even _tried_ being a difficulty since the night Marco had shown off his healing abilities, and Marco wasn't sure _what_ that had meant. Sure, Ace'd been rude, had still thrown out insults easily, but-

He hadn't tried to escape. And that could have been because he couldn't walk properly, but-

Marco bit his lip and thumbed the tiny scab on his arm that was all that remained of Ace's wound, glad that it was on a place easily covered. At least he had been able to do something about _that,_ even if he didn't want Ace to truly understand what Marco had done.

If Ace had seen the evidence of his cut on Marco's arm-

Well, Marco wasn't sure what would have happened; but he didn't want Ace jumping to any conclusions, and realising Marco had taken Ace's easily-healed wound would've spawned more than Marco ever wanted to deal with. Even with that possibility looming over his head, however, Marco couldn't help but wish he could do the same to Ace's feet.

He wasn't sure how scar tissue on blisters formed, however, and injuries on his feet would be much harder to hide once he took them from Ace. Not impossible, because Marco could just switch to boots instead of sandals, but all fae hated having their feet away from the earth, and Marco was no exception.

It didn't help, however, that he had to force them to continue travelling.

Ace had kept his vehemence that the Council would never pay for him (and why on Earth the _Council_ would pay for Ace when Ace likely had his own rich – extremely unreasonable, apparently – parents to pay for him was completely beyond Marco's reasoning). It had left Marco paranoid, wondering if perhaps there'd be knights on his tail instead of a messenger hawk with his ransom money.

He'd taken to carrying Ace piggy back, unable to help the snail's pace they now travelled at and gritting his teeth against his irritation. Ace hadn't complained about the way they were now walking, which had surprised Marco at first, but then he'd realised how easily it would be for Ace to strangle him, sampling by leaning back and gripping Marco's throat.

Marco had felt terror spark through him at that thought, but-

Ace hadn't.

They'd been travelling like this for days, and Ace hadn't made a single move to injure him, or complain about Marco not healing him, or make a pointed jab about Marco wanting to get away and yet moving so slowly and _wouldn't it be better to just dump him and run for it, huh?_

In fact, the only thing Ace had asked for was food. Frequently, coupled with a grumbling stomach and pathetic-sounding moans that made Marco roll his eyes. Ace had been fine the first few days with the small rations Marco had, and even though Ace had started to complain about food more and more often, this was starting to get annoying.

"Can you just _stop_ whining, _your highness_?" Marco finally shot to Ace on the tail end of their first week of travelling like this, and he felt Ace stiffen against his back, could see the lines of taut muscle bunch up before Ace curled his hands into fists and hit his forehead against Marco's back.

"I'm not-"

"Whining, yoi?" Marco said, snorting. "You most certainly are."

"I'm serious, Marco!" he said, tugging backwards, and Marco let Ace's hands slip from his shoulders as he carefully put Ace on the ground. Ace winced when his bandaged feet hit the dirt, but that was the only emotion Marco could see before pure sincerity was on Ace's face.

"I'm _hungry._ " He said, and for a moment Marco was reminded of how Thatch would sometimes act, whining and carrying on – the words were the same, but the tone…

Ace's tone was deathly serious, the words half a plea, and they sent shivers running across Marco's skin. Could Ace really mean-?

"Sorry we don't have feasts every night like you're probably used to," Marco said, trying to hold onto a veneer of arrogance, trying to pretend that Ace-

"I'm not kidding!" Ace yelled, his teeth bared in an almost frantic growl. His expression morphed, desperation overtaking anger. "I _never_ used to eat this much in the tower, I was fine but- I'm just- I'm just _hungry_ , all the time. _Please_."

Marco froze. Something tight wrapped around his throat, stopping his next sharp taunt, and he remembered how hesitant Ace had been to tell him about how much pain his feet had been in. How he'd expected Marco to mock him, had resisted telling Marco the truth about what was wrong.

If Ace was spilling this now, had practically begged for food-

Marco licked his lips, carefully reaching out with magic crackling in his fingertips. His hand landed on Ace's cheek, and then he ordered, "Say it again."

"Marco, I'm starving."

Ace didn't tear his gaze away from Marco's eyes, not even to check the colour of the sparks as they flared light green, illuminating his eyelashes and casting sharp shadows. "I-" Marco said, pulling his hand away sharply and trying to forget how he'd ignored Ace's pleas for food. "I know there's a town nearby, yoi. We'll restock there."

Ace's lips cracked into a grin, but Marco couldn't grin back, nor take in the sight of Ace's first smile.

He'd wanted to be civil, wanted to prove that fae were so much better than humans (especially nobles) but-

All he'd done was make near deadly mistakes.

* * *

It was-

It was _strange,_ being without Ace. Knowing that he couldn't turn around and find Ace within half a minute should he choose. Knowing that when he stepped inside the tower, Ace would be gone; the only sign someone had lived there half-finished sketches and uneaten food.

It had been horrible enough the first time, finally coming close enough to step inside and spotting the disarray of coloured pencils on the floor. The paint Sabo had dropped had stained the floors, and he hadn't bothered to clean it up when they'd returned, to preoccupied with finding any sort of hint on where Ace had gone, and who had taken him.

He supposed it would've dried by now. It'd be a pain to scrape off, when they managed to get Ace home.

If they managed to get Ace home.

If Ace wasn't _dead_ by the time they found him.

If Ace hadn't tried to escape one too many times and finally pushed his captor's patience to the limit.

If Ace-

Luffy banged on Sabo's head, startling Sabo from his thoughts with a spark of pain. "What the _hell_ , Luffy?" he demanded, glaring, and Luffy set his jaw stubbornly. He took a precarious seat in front of Sabo, leaning against the thin ledge of the caravan Sabo was riding in, and for a moment Sabo had half a mind to tell him to be careful, his protective instinct flaring.

But what right did he have to tell someone _be careful,_ when he hadn't even followed his own advice? If he'd thought ahead, he could have saved himself a trip to the coast, and been there when Ace had been taken. He could've gotten rid of Ace's assailant, and everything would've been _fine._

If he'd been more careful, then-

Luffy's fist hit him upside the head again, and Sabo let out another yell of pain, this time socking Luffy in the shoulder. "Stop hitting me!" he demanded, and Luffy glowered, arms crossed.

"Stop acting like it's your fault!" he shot back, and Sabo couldn't help the surprise that flickered across his features. Luffy seemed to realise Sabo was about to protest, and his glare deepened. "What if you'd been taken too? What if you'd been killed? Did'ja ever think about that, _stupid?_ " Luffy's lips screwed into a displeased pout. "How'd you think Ace would feel if you got caught too, huh? Or if you died protecting him?"

"It's my _job,_ Luffy," Sabo tried to protest, but Luffy cast him a stink-eye and Sabo found his mouth slamming closed.

"It's not your _job,_ " Luffy said, a spitted spin on the last word. "You look after Ace 'cause he's your brother, just like he looks after you. We look after each other! So saying that it's only because your job is stupid! If it was just that then Ace wouldn't'a felt guilty if you were hurt, but he _would_ , 'cause it's _not_ just your job, it's 'cause you care!"

Sabo stared at him slightly blankly, knowing that realisation was just beyond his reach but unable to grasp it. "I- put I'm- I wanted to protect Ace, and I failed. I wasn't even there, Luffy."

"And that's _good._ 'Cause now you can find him, and we're gonna save him, and no-one will feel bad."

Sabo felt a tiny grin pull at his cheeks, and he let loose a quiet breath of laughter. "Well when you put it that way," he said, but Luffy's expression only shifted from a glare to a flat, serious gaze.

"Ace wouldn't want you to save him," Luffy said, "I know that, and you know that, and we both think it's stupid, yeah? But it's true, that he wouldn't want us to come. If you think about what would've happened if you'd gotten hurt 'cause you'd tried to protect him off the bat, without anyone else's help, and then just been left there until someone figured out you were missing-"

Realisation trickled into his thoughts, a tiny ache resting heavy in his chest, and Sabo nodded, finally having figured out what Luffy had been trying to say. "Probably wouldn't have taken that well, would he?" Sabo asked, tone light, and was rewarded with Luffy's quiet snigger.

"Naaah," Luffy said, leaning back against the wood and kicking his feet into the air. "But he never does, stupid brother."

"Hey, Luffy!" Nami called from the front of the caravan trail, leaning against the edge of the roof and staring down at where Sabo and Luffy were riding. "There's a town up ahead where we're going to rest at for the night. Franky and Robin say the horses need a break, and we need a plan before we go charging in, especially considering how close Usopp and I think we are to this guy."

"Aye, Nami!" Luffy sing-songed back, his cheery grin once more on his face, and Sabo hid a smile behind one hand.

"Aren't you meant to be the one deciding that?" he asked, trying to ignore how it chafed to stop and rest. He knew they'd made good time, were likely only a few days out from Ace's kidnapper, but every time they stopped for a rest he couldn't help but fear that the hours they wasted were hours that Ace would never get back. Hours where Ace was fighting for his life. Hours they'd need to get Ace home and safe.

Luffy sniggered at him. "Why would I decide that? Nami's the one who knows where we're going."

Sabo couldn't help but be glad that Luffy hadn't tried to hit him for his pessimistic thoughts. Twice was more than enough, and if Luffy did it again Sabo was going to have to get even.

He and Luffy sat in comfortable silence until the town started to come to life around them, and then Luffy scampered off to the front, lithely darting atop the caravans. Sabo merely bit his tongue, knowing they'd done a hell of a lot more dangerous stuff as kids and that Luffy would merely laugh off his concern. Damn little brothers, making their older brothers worry.

 _Damn older brothers, making everyone else worry!_ he thought grumpily to himself as the caravan drew up on the far edge of town, camping on the side of the main road. He jumped out of his seat, flitting over to Robin and Franky, but the both of them merely shooed him away. That happened at every other person he went to bother, until eventually Sabo was exiled to wait with Luffy by the edge of the caravans.

Luffy was busy juggling balls of barely contained glitter, tiny motes of gold and red fluttering down around the children he was entertaining, and Sabo sat down to watch with a grin. He hadn't seen one of Luffy's performances for a long, long time – since before Luffy had left them, to tell the truth. He was looking forwards to seeing how Luffy had improved.

Luffy cast him a look and a quick wink, and threw the five balls higher into the air. The kids' attention was drawn up, and so none of them noticed how Luffy quickly pocketed the balls, hiding them in his sleeves and letting them land neatly in his boots. They only seemed to realise when they noticed only one ball in the air.

"Hey!" one of them protested when Luffy snagged the last ball from the air and made it explode into a tiny firework display or bright colours. "Where'd the rest of them go?"

Luffy feigned a shrug, beckoning the kid forward, and though she frowned she still came closer. Luffy bent to height and reached behind her ear, tugging out a line of crystals that looked like smaller versions of the balls he'd been juggling before.

Now _that_ Sabo hadn't seen before.

"You don't wash behind your ears very well," Sabo said teasingly, and the little girl flushed before running back to her friends.

Luffy, meanwhile, let the small crystals run through his hands. With every pass they got bigger and bigger, until the balls he'd been juggling before rested in his hands. "Glad I found these," he remarked, scratching the back of his head, "Nami would'a killed me otherwise."

" _Luffy!_ " Nami's voice called from behind the caravans, perfectly well-timed, and Luffy jolted up before flashing the kids a grin.

"Gotta go! Come back with your parents a bit later, we'll be all set up then," he promised, and the little girl he'd so impressed before nodded her head rapidly. Luffy grinned and then darted off, leaving Sabo to be stared at by a group of tiny children. Quickly, he stood up and gave them an awkward wave before following after Luffy.

"Where'd you learn that one?" he asked as they moved to find Nami, and Luffy shrugged, crushing the crystals within his hands. The dust seeped through his skin, making it glitter gold briefly in the sun.

"Dunno," said Luffy, giving Nami a wave and picking up his pace. "Just picked it up. I'll show you something _really_ cool later though!"

Sabo grinned, already looking forwards to Luffy's new trick. Nami, however, had other plans. For the next few hours as the sun slowly set, he and Luffy worked on unpacking the caravan and setting up. When they finally stopped for dinner, Sabo was starving – and, thankfully, hadn't had the time to worry about Ace for hours. It made him feel guilty, which made him feel stressed yet again, but the ruckus during dinner served to distract him.

He'd missed Luffy, and the caravan's crew was eager to regale Sabo with stories about what Luffy had been doing. Their adventures were outlandish and hilarious, exactly what Sabo had expected of Luffy, and for an hour as the sun set he found himself catching up on how Luffy's year had been going since they'd seen each other last.

When darkness finally fell, Sabo helped pack up the meal while Luffy and Nami went around lighting torches with quick flashes of fire. That seemed to summon the townsfolk, who gathered around the caravans, chattering about the show.

Usopp eagerly stepped in front of the crowd, calling for people to roll up and see acts that defied description and boggled the imagination, citing each member of the crew.

As he called their names, they stepped forwards, showing off small tricks and making the audience release noises of awe and wonder; Franky pulled apart his limbs and raising one arm in the air via the other. The sky crackled with electricity, a bolt of lightning striking Franky's palm that barely made him flinch, and when the after spots faded Sabo could see Nami and Robin easily hefted upon the palm of one hand.

Sabo applauded with the rest of the audience, fascinated with the trick that'd been performed and even more fastened when Nami waved her staff and summoned a glittering fog that coated the ground. Robin bloomed a staircase of limbs that she and Nami gracefully descended, and as they bowed another strike of lightning made all three vanish, leaving behind Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji bended in half almost bonelessly, flipping through acrobatics that had Sabo gaping. Zoro, on the other hand, unsheathed two swords and was flipping them through their air, quiet whistling noises belying how fast they were truly going.

Brook didn't even have to do anything; he merely stepped on stage between Sanji and Zoro and several people in the audience fainted. He chuckled in good amusement, placing down a box, and then tucked his long limbs off to the side, pulling out a violin that he started to play a jaunty tune on.

For a moment nothing happened, and the audience leaned forwards in an anticipation, waiting for what would happen. The box didn't move; but suddenly, a red ball filled with golden glitter was thrown into the air.

Sabo almost laughed, barely biting back the sound. He knew who was squished inside that tiny, tiny box now. More balls joined the first, spiralling quickly into the air, and then the box gained arms and legs and Luffy stood up. He barely looked like himself, especially covered with the stage makeup the crew was decorated with, and Sabo knew if he hadn't been there when it was being done he likely wouldn't have recognised Luffy, nor the others. The box collapsed in on itself till it only barely covered his waist, and he looked down, then looked up at the audience.

"Hey!" he said, turning to pout at Usopp, "I thought you were making my outfit bigger this time!"

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on," Usopp said with a grin that told Sabo they'd done this many times before.

"There's not much pant to _keep_ on." Luffy replied, and the audience laughed. Sabo didn't believe his brother even knew why he'd been asked to say that line, but he grinned brightly at the audience's amusement.

Usopp, meanwhile, pulled out a small stick, looked at it, and then gave it a shake. Within a few seconds it had grown bigger than him, and he directed it in Luffy's direction.

Luffy shrunk.

Sabo couldn't help but gape with the rest of the audience, staring at the now tiny Luffy. Laughter bubbled to his lips as Luffy squeaked and threw the now larger-than-him box at Usopp's head, revealing that he wore a red shirt with flared sleeves and blue pants decorated in shinning swirls and leaves that shimmered and were only revealed as he moved into the light.

"Whoops," said Usopp, as he stepped forwards and looked down at Luffy – who now only reached up to Usopp's knees at the most. "Sorry Captain."

"I'll make you sorry!" Luffy squeaked, and he and Usopp then proceeded to chase each other, Usopp throwing out random spells and pretending to hide behind things that never fully succeeded. Several members of the audience were dragged into the chase, especially the younger kids, and when Luffy finally called a truce he'd been placed atop Usopp's head.

They both bowed, and then suddenly Luffy was back to his normal size, standing atop Usopp's shoulders. "Well that's lucky," Luffy remarked, jumping off Usopp's back and doing a summersault mid-air. "I'd hate to have to do this next bit while tiny."

As though his words were a catalyst, he suddenly shrunk again. Nami, who'd stepped into the ring, merely looked at him. Luffy beckoned her over energetically, and Sabo sucked in a breath when she stepped forwards and then _onto_ him.

He was tiny! There was no way-

Luffy suddenly shot upwards again, Nami balanced on one hand, and Sabo could hear the audience let out a sigh of relief. What followed was a series of acrobatics, with Sanji joining in half way through.

Nami provided glittering distractions, each burst of light or small bubbles perfectly timed to the music and the acrobatic moves, and Luffy and Sanji followed her around, twisting or turning in front of her. She acted as though she were a hard-to-please lady, snubbing them until finally Sanji and Luffy pretended to grow tired of it, looked at each other, and sauntered off.

Sabo couldn't help but wonder how much snubbing Nami would have hurt Sanji's sensibilities.

While he was distracted, Nami had seemed to realise she was no long being followed, and let dramatic surprise overtake her face before she quickly raced after them, letting Franky and Robin take the stage.

Robin called forth volunteers from the audience to lift several heavy objects, to which they all failed. Then, Franky stepped forwards, hefting both the audience member and whatever they were trying to carry with ease. Robin, hiding a smile behind her hand, started the applause.

"I hope none of you are afraid of heights," she said, voice carrying above the applause, and each volunteer shook their heads no. At that, she crossed her arms and a large hand picked up all of the barbells, Franky, and the people he was carrying. The applause skyrocketed, and Robin gave a bow before gently letting them all back to the ground.

Some stumbled, and Robin's limbs led them back into the crowd as Zoro and Sanji came out again. Their minor act was a fight, with such speed and grace Sabo couldn't help but marvel, and wonder if they really had choreographed it.

Perhaps they'd just fought so often (Sabo had seem them arguing several times while they travelled) that they knew exactly where the other was going to be. That finished quickly, and Brook's violin sped into a crescendo as Luffy stepped out again. He was juggling once more, but in midair his juggling balls ignited with blue fire and unravelled to reveal one of the members of his crew, who landed beside him and posed as they displayed one of their abilities – Franky, hefting weights. Nami, with lightning crackling about her hands. Usopp, who had asked an audience member to hold up a small bullseye at the start of the show, and now proceeded to hit it before many knew what was going on. Robin, who bloomed a circle of arms from her elbow. Sanji, twisted into a position that looked more than vaguely uncomfortable. Zoro, who swords drawn and gleaming in the light.

The last of Luffy's juggling balls hit the ground behind him, exploding into a mess of red and gold glitter as they all bowed.

The crowd burst into applause, and Sabo joined in before sweeping off the top hat Nami had given him and stepping out from where he'd been secreted away next to Brook. Luffy really had improved tremendously, and even if the situation hadn't been what Sabo would have wished, it had still been amazing to see.

He'd moved forwards, making rounds through the audience and grinning at the jingle of coins being placed inside his hat, when suddenly he heard someone whisper his name in the crowd.

"Sabo?"

His gaze snapped up. A familiar face stared at him with wide grey eyes through the crowd, the easily recognisable constellation of freckles dotting a face slack with shock.

" _Ace?_ "

* * *

 **Please R &R!** **(No, seriously guys. Reviews literally give life to my small pitiful soul.)**


	5. Touch of Thieves

**AN: to anyone who's afraid that** **we're almost done** **because of how I left last chapter -**

 **Fret not!** **Skies ain't over yet! In fact (and please read this in Shang's voice) we've got a looong way to go. /u\**

 **(Legit you guys, I have 40k written already? And I still have um...at least 4 major plot points left, and a helluva lot more minor ones that I want to cover. That's at LEAST another 10~20k)**

* * *

"Did you hear? A caravan's outside town!"

"I wonder if they have any performers."

"I think so, they look like they should anyway. Wanna go see, later?"

The noise of cutlery was almost drowned out by the excited buzz of the townsfolk, eagerly discussing the newest piece of gossip that their tiny town had gotten. Marco kept half an ear on the conversations around him, the rest of his attention on Ace.

He'd let Ace's hair remain short when they'd come into town for food, knowing how suspicious it would look if he was being followed around by someone so obviously unwilling to be there. It was strange to see the difference. When he'd first met Ace, his hair had been cropped short and close to his ears, and the weeks after that had been with hair that went miles past Ace's ankles.

Objectively, Marco had to admit that the slight wave to Ace's dark hair was much nicer when it was actually visible, instead of dragged straight by the weight of literal meters worth of hair.

Only objectively, of course. Admitting any sort of attraction to Ace would end in nothing short of a disaster, especially if Ace caught wind of it. He may've been sheltered, but even he could figure out how to turn the situation to his advantage and get Marco to let him go.

Ace already had more freedom than Marco had ever considered back when he'd first started this messy venture. For the gods' sake, Ace was sitting at a _bar,_ wearing Marco's shirt, hands untied, and with only the vaguest threat of a spell hanging over him.

Even Marco could see that it was a bad idea to give Ace this much free rein.

Still, he couldn't help what guilt had driven him too.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed Ace _starving._ He'd known that Ace had been losing weight at an almost alarming rate, but he'd figured that'd been because of smaller meals and more exercise, not-

Not Marco slowly _killing him._

He should've known that Ace hadn't simply been complaining. His physique pointed to a regimented schedule, one that Marco had no hopes of matching, so why had he simply _assumed-_

 _Because he lives in a tower, far away from everyone else. Because he's rich and has no knowledge of the outside world, and you thought you knew soooo much better-_

Marco shook those thoughts from his head, pushing back the wave of guilt and ignoring the fact that he shouldn't have felt guilty at all. Ace was merely a quick way to make money, and the sooner they could part ways, the better. He'd already spent more money on this venture than he'd wanted too, with boots and a mountain of food that Ace had devoured. On top of that, Marco was sick and tired of trying to figure out _Ace._

Why, some moments, he seemed full of life and yet other times could barely breathe for his fears. Why he seemed to know so much about the kingdom and yet so little about daily life.

Why he'd apparently never left his tower before, even though he was so obviously fae. Even though he so obviously longed to travel, to feel _free_.

"Ever seen a travelling caravan?" he asked, trying to pull his mind away from the thoughts that threatened to consume his attention. To Marco's surprise, however, Ace didn't perk up at the question. Instead, he hesitated, lower lip bitten between his front teeth.

"Uh- yeah. I have. My brother has one."

Marco blinked at him in surprise, trying to process the information Ace had just given him. "Your- you have a brother?" he asked, and watched Ace nod carefully, looking uncomfortable but still volunteering the information with an ease he wouldn't have several weeks ago.

"I have two. One of them is a guard, and the other one runs caravans." Ace's lips twitched slightly, his eyes sliding to Marco before he grinned. "In fact, I'd say your professions are actually pretty closely aligned. You both like to steal things you have no business touching."

"What if I got permission to… _touch_?" Marco asked, leaning his elbow against the bar top and unable to stop his grin when Ace's cheeks flared. Ace was silent for a moment, and Marco could see his throat bob before he mumbled,

"Defeats the whole purpose of stealing, you know."

Ace's cheeks were practically _glowing._ Marco almost laughed at the sight, knowing that on one hand he couldn't use dirty jokes to silence Ace anymore, but on the other-

On the other, there was reactions like _this._

Just because he couldn't allow himself to be drawn into Ace's undeniable gravity, didn't mean Marco couldn't have a few harmless flirts now and then. A game, of sorts, where the only rule was to get Ace flustered and enjoy the sight of his usual snarky tongue in knots.

"Would you like to go see it?" Marco said, switching the conversation easily, but Ace only shrugged, his gaze down on his meal.

"Not if it ends with you trying to sell me off as some extremely long-haired freak," Ace said, and though Marco knew Ace framed it as a joke, he could still hear the tiny undercurrent of worry.

Tongue bitten between one sharp tooth, Marco hesitated then reached out to brush Ace's fringe from his face, tucking it behind Ace's ear. _Don't get to close,_ he warned himself futilely as Ace turned a startled expression to him. "Promise I won't. Fae's word, and I'll say it thrice if you want."

Flickers of emotion raced across Ace's face – surprise, confusion, suspicion, shock; then, delight. Ace grinned, and shot back, "Can I get you to swear thrice you'll let me go after we visit the caravans and the travellers?"

"Don't push your luck, brat." Marco said, knocking the back of Ace's head, but Ace only laughed and something warm filled Marco's stomach that wasn't just because of good food and nice company.

 _Don't get to attached,_ the back of his head warned him, but he could barely hear it behind his delight at the brilliance of Ace's smile.

* * *

"Ace?" the stranger had breathed, blue eyes wide in shock, and then Marco was moving and there was a messy, yelling battle as the blond tore after them, pushing aside shocked members of the audience.

 _This wasn't the plan, this wasn't the plan!_ Marco thought to himself as he grabbed Ace's wrist and dragged him through the crowd. How had Ace been recognised by someone in a _caravan_?

 _Oh Gods,_ Marco thought, eyes wide as memory came back to him. Ace had a brother that travelled with caravans-

"Sabo!" Ace called, struggling against Marco's grasp, and people in the crowd were starting to look at them so Marco did the only thing he could think of.

Magic flared automatically along Marco's hand, and then suddenly Ace collapsed, fast asleep. Marco hefted him up, cursing the sleep spell he'd used, cursing the person Ace had recognised and was now hot on their tail, cursing the crowd he finally burst free off.

"Come back here with my brother!" he heard a voice call from behind them, ( _Sabo,_ Marco's memory supplied,) but Marco didn't stop to stick around, already sprinting for the tree line. If he could just get into the forest he could plan an ambush, or hide, or escape, any one of numerous options that would keep him safe and Ace still an easy bargaining chip.

He was weighed down by Ace's heavy body, however, and had only just gotten past the first tree when Sabo tackled him. Marco fell awkwardly, trying to make sure Ace didn't hurt himself (judging by how mad Sabo was, injuring Ace was a bad idea, and Marco didn't want Ace angry due to some measly bruises when he woke up).

"What have you done to him!?" Sabo yelled, fist pulled back and grip tight in Marco's collar. With Sabo on top of him, knees pinning Marco's chest to the floor, he did the only thing he could think of – Sabo's hair was soon longer than his thighs, tangling around his hands and legs and trussing him up like a Christmas turkey.

Sabo spluttered at the sight, then turned a glare on Marco and tried to headbutt him. Only instinct got Marco's hand up in time to stop Sabo's head from cracking Marco's shoulder. He shoved Sabo off him, heaving in a desperate breath of air as the adrenaline and the fear faded.

Marco pulled himself to his feet, staring down at Ace, still fast asleep, and Sabo, squirming on the ground, trying to get free.

A glance back at the crowd proved that no-one else had noticed the commotion, or if they had they'd turned their attention back to the show, and Marco gave a tiny groan. If he'd had more pursuers, he could have just left Sabo there, but-

The woods were dangerous at night, especially if one was tied up in several meters worth of hair, and Ace would absolutely _kill_ him if he found out Marco had left Sabo lying on the floor to be eaten.

Not that Marco really cared what Ace thought, but he didn't want Ace out for his blood when this whole mess was finally over with.

He took one last glance towards the crowd, begging someone else to chase after them, and then groaned heavily. "You've got to be kidding me, yoi." He muttered angrily, then bent down.

Sabo glared at him, blue eyes sparking with a fury that Marco could remember from Ace's early weeks as his prisoner. He tried to bite Marco as well, teeth snapping close to Marco's hands, but Marco had been expecting it and yanked his fingers out of the way before they were crunched. "You're a lot like Ace, you'know," he said, managing to place his hands against Sabo's forehead, and Marco could see a snappy retort die on Sabo's tongue as he too passed out.

Marco stared at the both of them as he stood again, then grew out Ace's hair, retying Ace and angrily ranting at himself for the moment of weakness that had bought him to the town. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have been faced with this conundrum. They would've been well on the way to the next town and closer to one of Marco's few hidden strongholds, where he could've waited out the ransom money before letting Ace go.

Everything would have been _fine._

But no. No, the one time he grew a conscious, the one time he tried to do something nice (out of guilt, but still-).

He grunted as he picked up Ace, eyed Sabo for half a second and then grabbed him too. Money clinked in Sabo's pockets, and Marco heaved a sigh as he set off. At least _one_ good thing came out of this damned venture.

* * *

Ace woke up two days later, three days earlier than he'd woken up last time. It still meant Marco was stuck carrying him, however, because Ace's new boots had reopened the cuts on his feet when they'd run from Sabo.

Marco was starting to think he'd have back problems for the rest of his life when Sabo finally woke up. Thankfully, they'd stopped for camp at the time, so Marco didn't have to deal with Sabo trying to kill him like Ace had, but he'd still been treated to an hour of ranting.

"You know, this is almost as impressive as some of your insults," he mumbled to Ace, leaning closer but-

Ace moved away from him.

 _Fucking great,_ Marco thought to himself, standing abruptly once he realised that Ace had gone back to not trusting him now that Sabo was here. Granted, Ace had no reasons to trust him at all, but-

For some stupid reason it still hurt.

They'd left soon after that, Marco having angrily packed everything in half the time that he usually did, and he stopped in front of Ace, staring at him. "Well?" he asked, and watched Ace's eyes flick to Sabo. "He can't carry you, he'll have enough problems trying to figure out how to walk like that, yoi. Or did you forget how many times _you_ fell on your face?"

The grin he gave was too cruel, to sharp, and Ace's gaze snapped to him, a frown on his face. "Marco-"

"Why the hell are you even carrying him anyway, bastard? What have you done too him?"

"I haven't _done_ anything," Marco snapped out, glare fastening on Sabo, and it was so much easier to direct his anger towards Sabo than it was Ace, and Marco _hated_ that fact.

"My feet got bruised," Ace said, stopping the fight before it could erupt. "I didn't tell him they hurt, so we kept walking, and my feet got badly bruised. It was my fault, Sab."

Sabo gave a snort of derision and disbelief, but kept his mouth shut. When Marco kneeled down, Ace clambered on his back, and then Marco threw his stuff at Sabo. "If you're gonna tag along, might as well make yourself useful," Marco said, and watched Sabo splutter and glare with a grin on his face.

Ace's forearm knocked into his shoulder, gently chiding him, but Marco refused to listen and started away from their camp. He couldn't care less if Sabo didn't follow, irritated that Ace once again was putting up walls. After they'd had dinner in town, they'd almost been getting along; Ace had shared stories of his brothers, and then, when they got to the caravan, compared some of the tricks to what his brother the bandit could do.

Marco, in turn, had been witness to Ace's laughter, and smiles, and had seen some of the sick pallor fade from his face. It had been – for lack of a better word to describe how Marco had felt then – _nice._

And then Sabo had come along and ruined it all.

"His parents would actually pay to have him back, you'know." Ace said into Marco's ear, and Marco cocked his head to the side. "He's worth more than me."

"Not to me," Marco replied, and let Ace take what he wanted from that.

They'd managed to get a decent way from camp when Sabo threw down Marco's stuff and refused to move. It'd taken gentle coddling from Ace, and Marco banished to the side, before Sabo would even consider going forwards again.

"I didn't come alone," Sabo said as they started off down the track, and Marco heaved a sigh, even as Ace twisted slightly so he could watch Sabo.

"The Council gave you-?"

Sabo gave what sounded like an awkward cough, and Marco grinned to himself viciously. "Well, no, the council didn't, but I bought reinforcements that will stop at nothing to find the both of us! A bandit that has destroyed military establishments and stolen more gold than you'd ever hope to see in your lifetime," Sabo spat to Marco's back.

"You bought-?" Ace asked, and Marco tilted his head to see the expression of surprise on Ace's face.

"It's not like he would have let me leave him behind," Sabo said, grinning, and Ace grinned back; easy and open and not at all like he'd smiled at Marco.

Marco pulled his attention back to the road, refusing to name the emotion running rampant and angry in his chest. After that, silence had prevailed – bar Sabo's occasional muttering about how they'd be found soon, and if Marco valued his life he should let them go.

A week soon passed like that, and before Marco knew it he'd been travelling with Ace for almost two months. He'd started to believe that there really was no ransom money coming through, and had started contemplating ideas on ransoming off Sabo instead, when, as Marco started to think about setting up camp for the night-

They were attacked.

Before Marco knew it, Ace had been pulled from his grasp, and it was only quick thinking and a burst of a fire spell that kept Sabo from being taken too. He'd pulled Sabo close, weighed his options, and then said, "We're getting Ace back, yoi."

Then, he'd pulled out his knife and sliced through Sabo's hair, knowing it would be faster than a spell. Sabo fell into a fighting stance next to him, obviously unwilling but desperate to do anything that would get Ace back.

"I'm _taking_ him back when this is done," Sabo said, launching towards one of the people in the shadows, and they yelped, scurrying to the side and running away. Sabo growled, and Marco grinned before launching his own attack at a lanky being that towered above him. Bone white teeth gleamed blue as fire lit up Marco's hands, illuminating the clearing where they'd stopped, and Sabo let out a noise of surprise.

" _Usopp?_ " he said, and Marco had a moment to think _oh shit_ at the recognition heard in Sabo's tone, when someone _he_ knew dropped in front of him, wrapping limbs around his shoulders and grinning brightly.

"Marco! What are you doing here?"

"Luffy?" he asked, utterly confused, and then Sabo was in front of him, staring.

"How the hell do you know Luffy?" Sabo asked, and Marco tried to untangle Luffy's clinging limbs, glad he hadn't accidentally stabbed Luffy when Luffy had dropped from the sky.

"How do _you_ know Luffy?" he retorted, as Luffy dropped from his arms and bounded over to Sabo.

"He's my brother!" Luffy said cheerfully, arms wrapped around Sabo's side and Marco felt his mouth drop open. If Luffy and Sabo were brothers, and Sabo and Ace were brothers-

"I kidnapped your family?" he half-shouted, and Luffy's expression fell into a scowl.

"Yeah you did," he said, crossing his arms and unlatching himself from where he'd clung to Sabo. "It's fucking rude of you! I even told you about Ace and Sabo and how Sabo always guarded Ace in Ace's home and that I'd take you to meet them but then you met them already and I didn't even get to introduce you!"

"You didn't tell me Ace's home was a tower, yoi!" Marco yelled back, feeling two seconds away from pulling out his hair, "Or that he was a noble! How the hell was I supposed to know they weren't fae?!"

"Ace is _part_ fae, c'mon," Luffy said, and Marco made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat, head falling backwards.

"You _know_ him?" Sabo said, while Marco was having a quiet meltdown and trying to reconcile his head with the fact that he'd accidentally kidnapped – and threatened to kill – Luffy's brothers.

Luffy nodded, grinning brightly. "Marco's a friend of mine!" he said, then paused, face screwed up. " _Was_ a friend of mine."

"It was an accident!" Marco defended with a groan, but Luffy only huffed at him.

"You kidnapped my brothers!"

" _And_ Ace'll die if he doesn't get back to the tower! There's spells on him that prevent him from leaving!" Sabo added, his words dissolving into a growl, "Do you know how far away we are from it right now? It'll take at _least_ a month and a half to get back there!"

Marco stopped, blinking at Sabo, and then grinned marginally. "Alright, now I _know_ one of you is playing a joke on me, yoi," he said, hands on his hips as his grin faded into a scowl. "There's no way in hell Ace would ever cark it just because he got out of the tower, not with all those protection spells on him, and there wasn't a single death spell on that thing!"

It was Sabo and Luffy's turn to blink at him, expressions of utter confusion on their faces.

"Have you never seen them?" Marco burst out, "I mean, Ace not noticing is fine, but _Luffy,_ I taught you about these ones!"

Luffy gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "I probably wasn't paying much attention," he said, and Marco could hear his groan mimicked by the other people who'd attacked them – people he now figured were probably some of the members of Luffy's crew. He'd met Luffy back when Luffy was still starting out, and pointed him in the direction of a demon's nest, wanting to see what Luffy could do.

Luffy had come out grinning and hoisting a green-haired demon swordsman, and Marco had never doubted his ability henceforth, and had cultivated a friendship with the other fae, just in case he ever needed it. He'd taught Luffy spells too, but obviously he'd not been listening to any one of _those_ lessons.

"Get Ace and I'll show you," he grumbled, and Luffy turned to look at the tall lanky figure ( _a fucking skeleton_ , Marco's mind supplied,) and made a short gesture.

Ace was placed carefully back in front of Marco, looking rather shell-shocked, and Marco bent down, cutting through Ace's hair more carefully than he'd cut through Sabo's. When that was done he helped Ace to his feet, and Ace glanced around, his entire posture relaxing when he spotted Luffy.

"Can't believe it's you," he said, grinning, and Luffy laughed merrily.

"I can't believe none of you ever bothered to check those fucking spells." Marco grumbled, and with a wave of his hand Ace was suddenly obscured by moving lines of colour. He could see his own blue twining amidst Ace's hair and around his left wrist, where Ace's scar was, but Marco's magic was practically invisible under the other spells Ace wore.

Picking them apart carefully, he started, "This one here is a tracking spell, disabled. So are these three, and this one is a tracking _and_ manipulation spell, for if you ever left the tower and they wanted you to go back, I guess. This is a misdirection spell, one that I _think_ was on the tower itself, not you, but you must'a just picked it up. This is a spell that keeps you from getting burnt- Though I'm not sure if it means fire-burnt or sunburnt. Spells are tricky like that."

"There's no killing spells?" Ace blurted, his hands moving through the lines of colour that surrounded him, and Marco shook his head.

"Not a single one. Nothing stopped you from leaving that tower except yourself." He paused thoughtfully, clearing away the mess of colour around Ace, and added, "And possibly whatever guards your parents decided to send on your trail using the tracking spell."

"Ace's parents wouldn't do that!" Luffy chirped, "They're dead, anyway."

"Luffy!" Sabo chided, hitting him on the back of his head, and Luffy turned a wounded expression on Sabo that Sabo only returned with a glare.

Marco, however, was turning that information over in his head. Was that why Ace had always said the Council would be the ones deciding whether or not Marco got ransom money?

But, then again – if it hadn't been because of a paranoid set of parents, why had Ace been kept in a tower in the first place? Why had he been told he'd _die_ if he left?

"If your parents are-," Marco started, his confused attention on Ace, "Why are you in that tower?"

"Not because I wanted to be," Ace said, but his eyes wouldn't meet Marco's questioning gaze. From the corner of his eye, Marco saw Sabo slam a hand over Luffy's open mouth. A reason he wouldn't be trusted with, then, Marco thought, and couldn't help laughing almost bitterly.

There was no way he'd be able to keep Ace a hostage, not now that he knew Ace was Luffy's brother, and even if this opened up new alleys previously closed to them, Marco had probably already ruined all of them with what he'd done.

"What are you going to do now, yoi?" he asked, and though he let the rest of the group clustered around them hear the question, his attention was only on Ace's reply.

Ace shrugged, an expression of helplessness on his face. "I- don't know. I didn't- I never thought I'd be _out_."

"We could explore, if you wanted," Sabo offered, coming up to place his hand against Ace's shoulder, and Ace took it, playing with Sabo's fingers and refusing to look anywhere else.

"What about the guards?" he asked, frowning at the calluses on Sabo's palms, "Are they okay with you taking this long a break?"

"About that," Sabo said, laughing awkwardly and biting his lip. "I may have- um- quit."

" _What?_ " Ace yelled, his gaze snapping up to Sabo's sheepish expression, and then – for the first time since Sabo had joined them – Marco saw Ace fasten Sabo with a glare.

"I came out to rescue you!" Sabo said quickly.

"You did a shit job of it," Ace replied, crossing his arms, "Marco ended up catching you too!"

"He tied me up with my own hair! Excuse me if I wasn't expecting _that_ to be a problem I'd encounter."

"You had a _magic sword_ from the guards!" Ace said, gesturing to Sabo's waist.

"I- uh- threw it at the council." Sabo said, eyes squeezed shut.

"You did _what!?_ " Ace yelled, his voice pitched higher in anger than Marco had ever heard it go. "So, not only did you quit the guards _and_ throw away your only weapon-" Ace said, Sabo shrinking with every word, "You threw it at the _only_ people who'd give you your job back?"

"Sabo knows how to wield a sword?" Marco heard someone ask in quiet interest from behind him, followed by a quick,

"Shhh, Zoro!"

He was much too preoccupied with how amusing this argument was, though, finally seeing Ace's temper snap out at someone that _wasn't_ him. No wonder Luffy always giggled when Nami got mad at Zoro or Sanji.

"Sabo, I can't believe you!" Ace said, hand running through his hair and sending leaves to his shoulders, but when Sabo moved forwards Ace didn't move away, nor slap Sabo's hands as they cleaned leaves from his bare skin.

"Ace, they wouldn't let me come for you," Sabo said softly, his thumbs tracing out slow lines parallel to Ace's collarbone and gently down his neck. "I've told you before – my job isn't worth you, alright?"

"Your parents-"

"Can go stuff themselves in a barrel and drown," Sabo snapped, and then his hands were framing Ace's face, and Marco's amusement was dying in the pit of his stomach. Sabo pulled Ace forwards and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

It was a gesture so familiar that Ace had no difficulty sinking into it, his hands gripping Sabo's wrists and eyes fluttering closed. A moment of intimacy that felt wrong to see, that Marco wanted to rip apart, and he couldn't stop himself from stepping forwards and breaking them away from each other.

Sabo glared at him, while Ace merely blinked in surprise, and Marco blurted, "I could take you. I know every inch of this land, and Sabo could go back to the Council and apologise, and get his job back. That'd fix everything, right, yoi?"

He cast Sabo a triumphant grin over his shoulder, eyes dancing with a dangerous dare, a challenge that Sabo only returned with a snarl.

"Or I could go with him and we could have an actual _adventure_ instead of viewing tourist landmark attractions and you kidnapping him again!"

"Guys-" Ace protested, trying to step between them, but Marco refused to be silenced, mouth open to deliver another cutting remark.

"Why don't you both go together?" Luffy said, bounding up next to Ace and cutting Marco's words off. "That way Sabo can be sure that Marco won't hurt Ace again, and when Marco gets his ransom money, Sabo and Ace can go back in the tower and trick the Council and then plan _another_ adventure! And then you guys can be friends!"

" _No,_ " Marco and Sabo snapped in synchronicity, then turned to glare at one another. Luffy still grinned as though his plan had absolutely no drawbacks, but Ace was already nodding slowly, and cast a pleading glance at Sabo.

"It'll only be for a while," he said. "And Marco knows how to hunt and what foods are safe to eat. We could stay out of the way of towns unless we needed too, so I'd still be safe and you'd be doing your job-"

"My _job_ is to get you home!" Sabo said, and there was a tinge of desperation to his words that made Marco feel sorry for him for a moment.

"I'm not _going_ back home!" Ace retorted, arms crossed, and Marco grinned when he saw Ace take a step away from Sabo. "That stupid tower was never _home_ and- and- Sabo, this could be my only chance. Marco will know if someone tries to set a spell on me, and you'll be here to keep me safe-"

Sabo looked unconvinced, but Marco could see the turmoil in his eyes, how much he wanted to do whatever would make Ace happy versus how much he wanted Ace to be protected.

"Not even like that tower's very safe anymore," Marco remarked casually, "I broke most of the invisibility and deflection spells, and so getting Ace back there isn't gonna do much for how much "danger" he's apparently in. I'm more inclined to say you're just paranoid, and you can't stand having so much out of your control, yoi." He smirked, eyes narrowed. "It's probably easier to get Ace to do what you want when you're the only voice he has to the outside, isn't it?"

"That's _not_ it," Sabo growled, taking a threatening step forwards, but before he could continue, Ace had shoved his hands between them.

"Stop it!" he said, giving both of them glares. "I'm going, whether you like it or not. And you two can tag along if you want, but I'm not spending my first few days of freedom with you arguing like Sanji and Zoro!"

"Hey!" Marco heard someone protest from behind him.

"He's not wrong, curly-bro."

"Shut _up_ , Franky."

Ace looked at the both of them one last time, then gave a short nod and turned on his heel, going back over to where Luffy's crew had congregated. Marco paused, waiting to see which one of them would break the stand-off first, and when Sabo glanced after Ace, longing clear, Marco grinned.

"You're temporary," Sabo shot when he saw Marco's smile, blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah?" Marco said, eyes narrowing and voice dropping to a snarl. "Well you're replaceable."

* * *

 **AN:** **Please R &R my darlings! ;u;**


	6. All I've Seen

**AN: SO I WASN'T GONNA DO A NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I FINISHED THE FIC BUT THEN I GOT SUPER BUSY AND I FOUND I NEEDED THESE EXTRA SECTIONS AND IT JUST KIND OF BECOME MONTHS LATER AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT HAVING NEW CHAPTERS SO HEY I PRESENT TO A NEW CHAPTER /sweats sheepishly**

 **also if someone could please save me I'm at 50k+ and Dying I've only just hit what is technically the half-way point but at this stage is probably only the quarter-way-point I swear I'm trying my best. Plus uni has been kicking my ass so I have had like Zero Time to work on this which is ver ver frustrating bc I wanted to rewrite this chapter, I'm torn between "good lines!" and "this could be clearer" but I'm fed up w/ not having updates, SO. AN UPDATE FOR Y'ALL, AND HOPEFULLY I SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER IN 2 WEEKS. THAT'S MY GOAL.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once the whole mess had been sorted out, Luffy volunteered to travel with them, letting Ace and Marco hid in the of a caravan so no-one could recognise them. Every time Sabo came in to visit Ace he saw Marco's eyes dart to him before a smirk would come to his lips, showing the flash of a sharp incisor.

Marco's eyes would then flick pointedly to Ace, and then he'd shift closer and Ace would never move away.

It made Sabo's stomach churn, and he could barely bite his tongue and swallow insults, knowing that Ace would only get angry if Sabo tried to stay (rightfully!) angry at Marco. However, whenever Ace was away and exploring or in another caravan, Sabo and Marco were almost always at each other's throats. It had devolved into more than a few fights that had to be broken up with magic.

Even with Sabo biting his tongue, he knew it was easy to see his detest; the tension between him and Marco was palpable even to Luffy, but even Luffy's usual charming way with people wasn't able to fix it. He'd talked to Sabo and Marco, but neither of them had seen fit to relinquish their grip on hatred, and Sabo was glad of it. Marco didn't deserve to be treated cordially, not after all that he'd done, and at least with Marco returning his animosity, Sabo had an excuse for retaliating.

It had taken another day and a half before Ace finally snapped and had dragged Sabo off instead of staying to watch Marco and Sabo throw pointed, barely discreet barbs at each other.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Ace demanded, standing under the shade of a tree only a few meters from the camp, and Sabo gaped at him.

"Ace, _he kidnapped_ _you_!"

"You broke into my house," Ace replied evenly, and Sabo made a useless gesture with his hands.

"I was _ten_ ," he said. "And on top of that I was trying to protect you, not hold you for ransom."

Ace switched tack, arms crossed over his chest. "Luffy trusts him."

"Luffy'll trust anyone." Sabo muttered mutinously, but Ace only levered him with a look that Sabo could easily read as ' _you're being dumb'_.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it."

"He hates _me_ just as much," Sabo snarled, unable to believe how unfair Ace was being, even if rationally he could understand why Ace had chosen to speak to him first. They knew each other better, could figure out each other's tells in half a second, knew without words a sentence's subtext; but how well would that all hold up with Ace so captivated by Marco's friendship, and his tales of the world? "Why don't you ask _him_ what his problem is?"

"Because he's not my best friend, Sabo, you are!"

 _You're replaceable._

"How long's that gonna last?" he mumbled under his breath, but when Ace sucked in a sharp breath Sabo knew he'd been heard. Almost immediately he found himself wrapped into a hug, nose pressed against the junction of Ace's neck and shoulder. It made Sabo's stomach twist, however, because Ace's familiar smell of paints and clean earth was buried under soot and sweat and-

 _Marco_.

His eyes flicked up, like a second sense had prickled to life, and Sabo caught sight of Marco standing at the caravan's door.

 _This is my best friend,_ he thought, glaring at Marco and unwittingly tightening his grip on Ace's back. _You're not taking him from me._

"Can you just try?" he heard Ace ask softly, and Sabo felt himself stiffen at the quiet plea. "Marco's my friend too. He's the first friend I ever made out here."

 _He kidnapped you!_ Sabo wanted to scream, but grit his teeth and gave a jagged nod, closing his eyes and burying his face in Ace's shoulder again.

He'd never been able to turn down Ace's requests.

* * *

"You know," Luffy said to him a few days into their travels together, "Sabo doesn't like you."

Marco stared at him for half a moment, unsure if Luffy was being serious, and then drawled, "Wow. I never could have guessed, yoi."

Luffy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Marco only blinked back, his face blank.

" _Zoro_!" Luffy called, and Marco jumped. He could see Luffy's grin stretched marginally wider, and couldn't help but think, _you're as bad as Haruta, you little shit. "_ We're gonna go get some meat for Sanji!"

Like drawn via magic, Zoro appeared at Luffy's side. "I'll come with you and make sure you don't get lost," he said, and Marco had to hold back an undignified bark of laughter, instead turning it into a cough when Zoro turned to glance at him.

"Marco's coming too!" Luffy said cheerily, and Marco couldn't stop his confusion.

"Huh?" he asked, and saw Zoro's lips twitch before he headed to the forest after Luffy.

"Hurry up Marco, you'll fall behind." Zoro said, and he _sounded_ stoic, but Marco had spent years with his siblings teasing him, and knew exactly when someone was grinning internally.

Instead of replying to the jab, however, Marco merely smiled calmly and headed after Luffy into the forest, reminding himself he had years on these two, and was in _much_ better control of his emotions. "Why have you suddenly decided we need more meat, yoi?"

"We always need more meat. Meat is very important." Luffy said seriously, expression hard as steel. Then, his eyes flicked to Marco, that same steel in his brown eyes. "As are my brothers."

Marco heaved a heavy sigh, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I figure. Why else would you call them your brothers?"

Luffy paused as though that hadn't occurred to him, and hummed thoughtfully. Deciding to take pity on him, Marco placed one hand on Luffy's shoulder. "I get that they're important to you, Luffy. And I swear, now that I know they're yours, I'll do my best not to hurt either of them. Ace is- I'd like to consider him a friend, now."

Zoro gave a quiet snort, and Marco shot him a quick glare. Luffy, however, was only watching Marco, something far too intelligent in his eyes. As he opened his mouth, Marco cut in with, "I'm not making any promises about Sabo."

"But _Marcoooo,"_ Luffy whined, and Marco bit his tongue, keeping his lips pursed in a straight line, snapping out as evenly as he could manage,

" _No,_ yoi. Nothing you say is going to convince me he's anything other than a stuck-up control freak with anger issues."

"You _did_ kidnap his boyfriend," Zoro muttered, and Marco jolted to a stop, eyes going wide.

"Shhh, Zoro, they don't know that." Luffy said to him, and Marco felt a headache start to form. At least that could stop – or at least distract – from the tiny ache that had grown in his chest.

"What do you mean by that?" he said, knowing his tone was too flat, too sharp when Luffy's shuffling footsteps stopped.

"Marco?" Luffy said, a quiet question in his tone that Marco ignored.

"What did you mean by 'I kidnapped his boyfriend'? I kidnapped Ace, certainly-"

"Those two have been dancing around each other for as long as I've known them," Zoro said bluntly, and Marco swallowed, frowning.

"But they're not dating, yoi."

"Should've been at least a year ago." Zoro said, and then added thoughtfully, "Might as well be for how close they are."

Luffy sighed heavily, and Marco turned to see both he and Zoro having a staring match. Potentially it was a silent conversation, but 'Luffy' and 'silent' were two things that could not exist together for very long. It only took half a minute for Luffy to spin on his heel and grab hold of Marco's shoulders.

Marco, well-trained by Haruta, obligingly bent his knees so they could be face-to-face.

"You're a good guy," Luffy said. "I like you. Ace likes you. Sabo doesn't, _yet_. But he will, 'cause you love the same things he does. Freedom and family and Ace."

Marco's control broke with his utter surprise. He couldn't help but splutter uselessly, feeling as though his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "I- wha- _love_ _Ace_? Luffy, where the hell did you get _that_ idea from?!"

Luffy blinked at him as though the answer should have been obvious. Marco, trying to resist the urge to start yelling, could only stare back uselessly, demanding an answer.

"It's kind of obvious, Marco." Zoro said, strolling forwards with his hands resting on his swords, and Marco bit his tongue, breathing deeply through his nose in a vain attempt to control himself.

"There's nothing _obvious_ about it, this isn't as simple as you're making it out to be-"

"You make things too complicated anyway." Luffy said with a shrug. Marco clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut, counting backwards from ten to get rid of the urge to kill something.

"By the way, Luffy," Zoro said, and Luffy left Marco's side to skip forwards, leaning against Zoro. Luffy made a questioning noise in the back of his throat as Marco attempted to regain the ability to hold comprehensive conversations that didn't resolve themselves with murder. "Weren't we meant to be finding dinner?"

Luffy gave a loud gasp, looking distraught. "I need _meaaat_!" he wailed, and Marco grit his teeth, throwing a hand out to indicate the barren forest.

"Where are we gonna find it, anyway?" he demanded, still grumpy that Luffy had set him off-balance by so much and knowing that Luffy had most likely done it to mess with him, "We're not gonna just stumble upon-"

"Oh look, it's a deer!" Luffy cried, and Marco groaned. If he hadn't known Luffy was fae through and through, Marco would've suspected him to be some sort of luck deity. First his quizzing had left Marco tongue-tied and unable to defend himself, and now Luffy had found himself a deer, _too?_

It was a nice looking deer too, with wide antlers that still looked as though they had the faint sheen of baby velvet upon them. The deer perked up as though it could sense Marco's scrutiny, large brown eyes wide in surprise as it stared at them.

Then, it bolted.

Luffy cried out in dismay, a pout forming on his lips, but Zoro's hand falling to his shoulder stopped the sound almost immediately.

"I have his soul," Zoro said, and Marco turned to give Zoro a confused, marginally horrified look.

" _What_?" Marco asked, failing to keep the morbid curiosity from his thoughts. Zoro grinned back at him with sharpened teeth and eyes that flashed briefly purple, and Marco gave a weak nod, reminding himself mentally, _right._ _Demon_.

"Let's get it!" Luffy cheered, darting into the woods.

"Oy! Captain!" Zoro cried, quickly taking to Luffy's heels, and with a yelp – and the realisation that those two could stay in the forest for years, lost – Marco sprinted after the two of them.

* * *

Marco, Luffy, and Zoro had disappeared right after breakfast, and once Ace noticed, he'd spent most of the morning tearing around the caravan's current camp in a vain efforts to find them.

He'd found Nami, practicing with her stave in a small grassy clearing, and only a strike of lightning stopped him from grabbing her by the shoulders and asking where Luffy, Marco, and Zoro had gone.

"Don't worry," Nami had said to his worries, utterly flippant. "They'll be back. Zoro and Luffy do this sometimes. Though usually they don't take along anyone else."

"But where-? Why-?" Ace asked, and Nami blinked at him, her face furrowing. Then, a gleeful grin came to her features.

"Tell you for a million gold pieces."

Ace almost fell backwards, then demanded, "Where am I supposed to get that much money?"

"You could sell your earring." Nami said, shrugging. Her staff shrunk slightly, and she crossed her arms to lean on it, "It's all enchanted and everything – bet it'd give you a pretty penny."

Ace blinked, his hand automatically coming up to nudge the jewel at his ear. He almost always forgot he was wearing it, so used to the weight after years of having it. He couldn't even remember where he'd gotten it, and had never stopped to think about whether it had any value past a memento.

"Don't you have to do a-?" Ace asked, giving a small motion with his hand when he realised Nami was still staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue their conversation. His thoughts, however, were still trying to puzzle through the mystery of the earring. He felt that he should've been able to remember who gave it to him, but he just-

Couldn't. He couldn't remember anything about it bar the fact that for as long as he could remember, he'd had it dangling from his ear.

"I'm not fae, you'know. I'm a witch." Nami said, when it became that he wasn't going to continue, and the mystery of his earring faded from his mind. He stared at her curiously, and she gave a sigh, looking around till she could find some place to sit. Ace dutifully followed her when she went and perched on the edge of the closest caravan, her staff next to her. "Fae may be magic, and know a shitton more instinctive spells, but witches can wield magic if they have the right thing to channel it. And I know when things are enchanted, considering how much stuff we've got lying around here that's charmed. I can't see spells nearly as easily, but enchanted objects are simple."

"And my earring- is enchanted?"

Nami nodded, leaning back on her palms. "Pretty heavily, too. I'm not sure I can piece it all together, and I definitely won't be doing it without some sort of compensation." She grinned toothily, rubbing her forefinger and thumb together, and Ace rolled his eyes.

"Sucks to be you, Nami, but I don't have any money. Tower living doesn't exactly lend to earning gold."

She huffed, but thankfully dropped it, leaning her head back to enjoy the weak sunlight. Winter was practically upon them, and they'd been travelling far from the sea and up into the higher, mountainous region of the land. "Soooo," she drawled after a few minutes, lips curving into a smirk. "You and Sab. Dating yet?"

"Wh-? _What_?" Ace demanded, feeling his face flush brilliantly and his shoulders end up somewhere near his ears. "What brought _that_ on?"

"Got a bet with Usopp and Robin." Nami said, blinking innocently at Ace. "I'm voting for you and Sabo, considering how long _this_ ," she indicated him with a long sweeping motion, and Ace glared at her, "has been going on. Usopp thinks the new guy's gonna win you, and Robin's hedging two bets - one on Sabo and Marco, and one on you and Marco."

" _Sabo_ and Marco?" Ace said, trying to see how that would work and only able to imagine Sabo faking it until he could drive a knife into Marco's abdomen.

Nami made a similar noise, face scrunched up. "That's what I said, but she's not budging. Anyway, more winnings for me." Nami grinned, rubbing her hands together. Then her eyes narrowed marginally, and Ace resisted the urge to take a step back. "So?" she asked, "Dating yet?"

"You put a _yet_ in there like it's something that's going to happen," Ace said, and Nami scoffed. He glared at her, crossing his arms. "It's not! I don't know what _you_ see, but he's not-"

"Totally in love with you? Willing to throw down a career with the guards and his loyalty to our rulers because of loyalty to _you_?"

 _He is being loyal to his rulers,_ Ace thought, chest aching dully. _Loyal to one of them, at least._

Nami seemed to realise that her words hadn't the desired effect when she looked at his face, and she stood with a small sigh, her hands finding his shoulders and gripping with deceptive strength. "Ace, that boy adores you. And I'm not just saying that so you I can win my bet, _I mean it._ Hell, you'd probably give Zoro and Luffy a run for their money."

Ace blinked at her, then squinted. "What'd you mean?" he asked, and Nami stared at him.

"You mean you- has Luffy ever-?"

"Ever what?" Ace said, and Nami closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Oh _lords_ ," she said, her face one of utter exasperation. "I am _not_ doing this, you can't make me."

"Do _what_?" Ace asked, now wishing he could grab her by the shoulders and pull some answers from her mouth. "What's wrong with Zoro and Luffy?"

"Absolutely nothing," Nami said, which cleared up exactly none of Ace's confusion. She shook her head slowly, then added, " _Lords_ , you're as dumb as Luffy. If you can't see them, then it's no _wonder_ you never noticed Sabo staring after you like a love-spelled faeling."

"I am _not_ as dumb as Luffy," Ace declared hotly, and Nami raised her eyebrow, staring at him flatly.

"No, you're right. At least Luffy noticed when he liked someone."

 _Oh,_ Ace thought, realisation hitting him like a lightning bolt. Then, hoping understanding hadn't flashed on his face, Ace quickly blurted, "Luffy likes someone!?"

Nami buried her face in her hands with a groan. "I hate you," she mumbled, "I hate you _so. Much._ Why do you have to do this to me?"

Ace was unable to stop his shit-eating grin, patting her comfortingly on the shoulder. "Awww, Nami, you knew what you were getting into when you hooked up with Luffy."

"No," Nami said vehemently. "No, I did not. Also, I did not 'hook up' with Luffy, he invited me to join him and then _wouldn't go away!"_

Ace shrugged, remembering how he and Luffy had first become friends. "Yeah," he said, nodding his head slowly. "He does that."

Nami groaned, rubbing at her forehead. "Besides, if we're talking about hook-ups," she muttered angrily, "the only one that really occurred was between Zoro and Luffy, and who knows how the hell that started."

"I think he said something about a cave of demons, and fighting a king and a knight?" Ace proffered, trying to recall the hazy memory of Luffy's blurted introduction. Ace'd had about five seconds to get over his alarm at seeing another living person before Luffy started blabbering, so most of that conversation had gone in one ear and out the other.

"Sounds like him," Nami said, heaving a massive sigh and getting off the caravan step. "But anyway, back to the topic at hand. Your distraction tactics won't work on me, Ace, I have _money_ at stake. "

"Do all witches have an obsession with money?"

"An obsession with something, yes," Nami said, and then crossed her arms. "Now am I going to be winning my bet or not? What's the deal with you and Sabo? Has seven years of UST not given you any clue to how he feels?"

"US- what?"

"Unresolved sexual tension," Nami said flippantly, and Ace had to hold back the urge to splutter, already feeling his cheeks burn.

"Look, I'm not- He's not-"

How was he meant to explain this? How on earth was he going to say, _I'm the prince, I could order him to kiss me and it would be considered a betrayal for him not to do it, so how could I ask him if he ever **wanted** to? I'm the prince, and my word should be law for all the knights of the realm, and Sabo is a knight, and he adores being a knight, he'd do anything I asked without a second thought, but-_

 _If I asked him for this, would he expect to have to give it? Would he think I wanted something from him that wasn't mine to take – that I didn't deserve?_

 _What would I do if he loved me but wasn't_ in love _with me? How would I have been able to stay in that tower without anyone to talk to?_

 _"_ I didn't want him to hate me," he whispered, hands curled into fists and throat tight. "I didn't want him to fake it, I didn't want it to seem like I was- ordering him to do something. I just- I need him to tell me that it's okay, before I do anything. I can't hurt him, Nami. And- if I did this? I'd hurt both of us beyond belief."

 _He'd try and save me from a broken heart but we'd both end up broken in the process, and who'd benefit from that?_

Nami's expression softened, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. "Ace…" she said, tone wounded, and Ace tried to muster up a smile, knowing he failed. "First of all, you're an idiot."

Ace blinked at her, surprised from his miniature pity party, but she barreled on before she could say anything. "Second of all, if this is what makes me lose my bet, I will _kill_ you. So I'm going to give you some advice. Sabo is _completely in love with you._ But if you want him to make the first move…You're gonna have to be a little bit more proactive. Seriously. If he hasn't done anything in seven years then something is definitely wrong with your flirting plan, okay?"

"What flirting plan?" Ace asked, brow furrowing in concern and worry as he watched her. Nami groaned, her head dropping forwards.

"I can't fucking believe you," she mumbled, tone long-suffering, shaking her head slowly. "Seriously, Ace? I suppose your main problem would be the fact you apparently _don't have one!_ How on earth is he meant to know you're interested and want him to make the first move if you don't ever say anything? Or do anything? For the gods' sake Ace, at least Zoro dropped hints!"

Almost instinctively Ace tried to lean away from her, but her tight grip on his shoulders prevented his escape. "But I don't- want to?" he said, face scrunched. "Do I _have_ to?"

"I'm not losing my bet - or my money - so yes!"

A whine grew in the back of Ace's throat, but one stern glare from Nami had him quickly clamping his jaw shut. Through tightly-pursed lips he mumbled, "Why can't you have this conversation with Sabo?"

"Because he's just as thick as you and I'm not going through all of this twice. Also, by the way, your fucking plan was _so_ dumb. It's just as obvious that you like him as much as he likes you, and if you were trying to "hide" your feelings you did a shit job and he probably figured it out years ago!"

A question bubbled on the tip of Ace's tongue, bursting from his chest and bringing with it the sharp edge of pain, but he found he couldn't voice it, paralyzed with the fear of it.

If Sabo really had noticed Ace's feelings earlier-

Then why hadn't he done anything?

If he'd figured out Ace's crush years ago, if he'd found out that Ace was in love with him...Then, what if for all of this time he'd just been trying to keep Ace happy? To stop a rift from forming? What if his loyalty, their promise to be brothers, had made him think that he needed to be whatever he thought _Ace_ needed?

If Ace was truly as transparent as Nami said-

What had stopped Sabo from making his move, if he'd even truly wanted to make one? Ace had left himself open for years, and yet they'd still danced around each other with no intention to be _together_.

What indication had Sabo ever given that he'd even wanted to be closer, after all? A series of words that Ace's head could easily have interpreted incorrectly, grasping at straws that would help him build a tower easily blown away when faced with a single breath of truth?

Out of everyone in the world - out of everyone that Sabo had gotten the chance to meet while Ace was kept inside his tower - was Ace really the most _interesting_? Was he even really the best at anything but ruining people's lives?

Sabo had given up his position as a knight for Ace, a position that he'd loved, and Luffy and his crew would never be able to earn an honest day's work because of their attempts to give Ace control of his kingdom and his freedom.

What had _he_ done except draw pictures and look pretty in a tower, while the rest of the world moved on without him, people and places and phrases changing every day? What had _he_ done to save a dying land except fear for what remained of his pitiful, boring life?

With all the things he'd never seen, all the things he'd never done, all the things he'd never found the courage to fix - with how _useless_ he was-

Why would Sabo be in love with _him?_

* * *

 **AN:** **Please R &R guys! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you wanna see more of,,, I'm always super hyped to see your awesome reviews, and your thoughts on what will happen next! ;u;**

 **ps. every time i open my email and see a new review I die of happiness, so. keep ur local fic author dead and happy ;3**


	7. In Sickness

**AN: Okay this was meant to be up yesterday but wELP IT'S STILL BIWEEKLY. I'm probably going to be uploading biweekly chapters at 9am-12pm AEST on Saturdays (GMT+10) / 6pm-9pm EST Fridays.**

 **We also have three more chapters until one of my Favourites so I'm really excited to see how y'all take that ;u;**

 **Anyway, please read and review, and/or come hit me up on tumblr to yell abt stories! I really appreciate it and _i love it_**

 ** _please dont apologise for how long your reviews are do you know how happy i get when i see long reviews i squeal like a child and wait for hours just t it for when i can curl up on the couch at the end of the day and read it._**

 **Ahem, anyway.** _ **reviews are the best and are all in all a good way to see more of the things u guys love!**_ **So tell me what u love and e** **njoy the chapter!**

* * *

Zoro had led their way through the forest with an uncanny confidence, breezing past trees and over the forest's floor as though he barely touched it. Marco had always thought himself to be stealthy, but in comparison to Zoro's quiet, steady pace, he felt like an elephant.

At least he could comfort himself with the fact that he wasn't as bad as Luffy.

When they came upon a tiny cottage in a clearing, Marco found himself marginally surprised by the fact they hadn't been heard, with how loud Luffy was crashing through the underbrush.

Zoro held out his arm to stop them from going any further, and Luffy latched onto it, grinning widely when Zoro turned to look at him and rolled his eyes.

"The soul changed," he drawled, jolting his chin at the cabin, and Marco looked over, barely squinting and thanking his more-than-perfect vision when he caught sight of Luffy peering vainly.

"It's- a kid, yoi," he said, surprised despite himself, and then noticed the faint line of furry deer ears underneath the boy's hair. He corrected himself quickly, tracking the boy as he fumbled around the front room of the cottage. "No, they're a Shaped fae."

"Ooooo," said Luffy, his eyes almost sparkling. "So he was the deer, but he's also a boy?"

Marco rolled his eyes and shrugged, before turning his attention back to the boy and watching as he made his way through the cottage and into a room where an old lady was laying upon a bed next to an open window.

Her eyes were grey and sharp, and Marco flinched back when she suddenly looked in their direction, almost as though she could see them; but they were hidden beneath (admittedly scraggly) bushes, and Marco quickly dismissed that thought, especially when he turned his attention back to her and noticed that her gaze was unfocused.

"Are you doing okay, Doctorine?" the small boy asked, his voice carrying across the feeling, and Marco noticed his face was knitted with pained concern as he quickly scurried around the room, cleaning the mess of leaves and tonics that lay scattered. "Do you need anything? I brewed more fever tonic last night, and I found-"

"Chopper, you nugget, I'm fine," she said, giving a braying laugh that would've had Marco wincing at the volume if he weren't so distracted by the paper-thin quality of her skin, and the green that spread along her throat and down her collarbones.

"The woman-" he started, staring at her with rage and sorrow growing in his chest. "She's fae. Has the land's curse. Earth sickness."

Luffy's face, usually so easy to grin, drew tight, and Zoro shifted closer, pressing his shoulder against Luffy's side. "Captain," he said quietly, head tilted down, "should we get-?"

"No," Luffy said with a firm shake of his head. "No, he doesn't- know what to do. Or even what's happened, Zoro."

"Robin?"

Luffy paused, taking a careful step forwards and finally spotting what Marco had already noticed, taking in the scene before him. Something old and sad came into his eyes, something far too painful for a fae his age to bear, and Marco's heart clenched, cursing the king and his damned royal line for making someone like Luffy have to worry about dying in such a painful way. "If we'd been earlier," he said softly, and Zoro's jaw tightened minutely. Luffy's gaze flicked to him, and he grabbed Zoro's hand, squeezing it tightly.

For a moment Marco's eyes flicked to them, realisation blossoming in his chest, but his gaze soon turned back to where the boy - Chopper, according to the lady - was still fussing worriedly. Anger curled hot in his gut and he couldn't help but grit his teeth, nails digging into his palm. "Where's our heir now? Where is he when- this happens?"

Luffy's attention snapped to him, eyes narrowed, and Marco found himself surprised by the distrust he saw there. "He doesn't mean for this to happen," Luffy said, his tone even. "He doesn't know."

"So someone tell him," Marco growled, and was only reminded that he needed to keep his voice down when Chopper's ears flicked in the direction of the window and the boy paused cautiously. He dropped his voice, though it chafed, but none of the bitter rage left his tone, "If he doesn't know, then he needs to come back here from wherever the fuck he disappeared to all those years ago, and see what his absence has done to the land. To all us fae."

Luffy sighed heavily, his expression drawn, and he fiddled uselessly with the flared sleeve of his shirt. "He doesn't know," Luffy repeated again, softly, and Zoro bent down to whisper something into his ear that Marco couldn't hear but that had Luffy straightening, his gaze fixed on the window.

Marco couldn't think of what else to say, confused as to Luffy's steadfast loyalty, and instead gave a heavy sigh, leaning against a tree next to them and turning back to the window again. Doctorine and Chopper were obviously talking, but Marco couldn't seem to pick up what they were saying until Doctorine raised her voice and ordered, "Chopper, I could use a drink. Grab me the herbal bourbon from the kitchen, would you?"

"Doctorine!" Chopper chided, expression aghast, but Doctorine's gaze didn't move, and Chopper gave a sigh, turning and plodding out of the room. "Alcohol is bad for you," he called over his shoulder, but Doctorine only waved jauntily as she watched him leave.

Doctorine turned to look out the window again after Chopper left, leaning forwards on bony elbows. "Now, you three, in those bushes over there," she said, looking exactly at them, and Marco cursed under his breath, "come out, would you? It's stupid to have a five person conversation between two people."

He looked to Zoro and Luffy to see what they were going to do, and jolted in surprise to find that Luffy had already stepped forwards and was waving excitedly at the fae. "Hey!" he called cheerily, jumping up onto her windowsill, "I'm Lu-"

Faster than Marco expected such an old, frail looking lady to move, she'd lashed out, kicking Luffy in the face and sending him tumbling off the windowsill. "You're a spy," she said crossly, glaring at him, and then turning said glare onto Marco and Zoro. "If you wanna be treated civilly, don't hide in someone's bushes and eavesdrop on their conversations."

"They're the forest's bushes," Luffy mumbled with a pout, rubbing at his face and stretching his skin back into place, and Doctorine grinned sharply at him.

"Who do you think is this forest?" she asked, and held her hand out the window, beckoning at the ground with her fingers. A small flower began to grow where she'd indicated, but, Marco noted with an ache in his heart, it looked just as sickly as she did.

Luffy, however, merely ooh'ed over the flower, kneeling down to peer at it in delight. "That's so cool!" he said, grinning wildly, and Doctorine preened with a grin, tilting her head imperiously.

"Just as beautiful as me, and it'll live just as long too."

Her eyes flicked to the back of her hand, and her grin faded with a heavy sigh. "That used to be much more impressive," she mumbled, clenching her spindly, green-streaked hand and then turning back to them. "Now, tell me, what are you doing in my forest, stalking my protégé?"

"Meat!" Luffy said joyously, and Doctorine's eyes narrowed threateningly. Zoro, seeing the protective thunder growing in her eyes, quickly jumped in with,

"We were trying to restock our supplies, and thought your protégé was a normal deer. Honest misunderstanding."

Doctorine stared at him, her eyebrow slowly raising as her eyes flicked over him, and then turned to Marco. "You most certainly have the right group for hunting. A demon, a Shaped, and a magic-aligned fae."

"I don't think it was chosen with those specificities in mind," Marco mumbled under his breath, remembering how he'd basically been dragged along so that Luffy could give him a misplaced, (and incorrectly assumed!, his mind snapped in addition) shovel talk.

Doctorine laughed, grinning widely, and leaned forwards onto the windowsill. "Where are you three going, then? What are you doing now that you no longer have plans to eat my dumb son?"

"Probably back to our camp, but we're just travelling," Zoro said, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning languidly on his heels, and Luffy jumped up from the dirt with a grin.

"My brother got kidnapped and so me 'n my crew had to go rescue him!"

"Your brother got kidnapped," Doctorine said, before whistling lowly under her breath.

"It's okay though," Luffy said with a short nod. "We found Ace easy-peasy, and it turns out Marco was the one who kidnapped him, so it didn't even end in a fight!"

Doctorine turned to look at Marco, who pursed his lips and gave Luffy a discreet glare. "It was a misunderstanding, yoi," he muttered.

"You seem to have those a lot." Doctorine remarked, then hummed softly under her breath. "Not the best choice, I suppose," she mumbled, then sighed and looked up again. "I don't want Chopper to stay here. The forest will be gone soon, and a barren plane is no place for a boy to live. You say you're travellers, so take him with you and he'll pay his way tenfold. I taught him all I know, and I am the best doctor in the land."

"Waaa- really!?" Luffy asked, leaning forwards eagerly, "Are you good at magic too? Does your forest help you treat people's injuries? How good are you at curse-"

"It's not important," Doctorine said with a flap of her hand, brushing off Luffy's questions with ease. "I just need to know if you'll take Chopper with you, at least until the next druid circle or fae space where he can get some work."

She paused, her hand falling to rest on the blankets, and then added quietly, "Please."

An ache filled Marco's heart, and he grit his teeth, staring at the green lines on her skin. Such a word seemed so heavy coming from her lips, as though they were unused to forming the letters. However, it wasn't the knowledge that she'd pushed aside her pride to plead for Chopper to go with them that hurt him the most, but the reminder of when he'd heard that sentiment before. The quiet request to be remembered strong instead of slowly wheezing through breaths that got slower and slower with pain. The desperate for someone, anyone, to prevent Marco from seeing him in so much pain-

He found himself nodding, even if the decision wasn't his to make, and was glad to see out of the corner of his eye that Luffy was mimicking him.

"Easy peasy, lady!" Luffy said, "We won't let him get hurt."

"Considering how often we get hurt because of your shenanigans, having a doctor around seems like a good idea," Zoro muttered, crossing his arms, and Luffy sniggered quietly to himself.

Doctorine's shoulders slumped in relief, but her next words were cut off by a loud screech and Marco leaned to the side to see that Chopper had re-entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"You!" Chopper, looking like he would've pointed straight at Luffy had he not been carrying a tray, and Luffy, who'd leaned against Marco's side so he could peer further into the room too, grinned, chirping back,

"Deer kid!"

"My name is Chopper!" he said turning red beneath the faint dusting of brown fur on his cheeks, "And I'm a fae, not a kid!"

"Me too!" Luffy said, looking extraordinarily proud with himself, and Marco heaved a sigh, pushing Luffy's forehead to the side and off his shoulder.

"Hello again, yoi," he said, giving a small wave, "I'm Marco, this is Luffy, and that's Zoro."

Chopper slid closer to Doctorine, placing the tray he held gently on a bench next to her. He eyed off the three of them cautiously, but then Doctorine grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer. "Chopper, these three are going to travel with you."

"What? But Doctorine, I can't leave while you're-"

"Dumb kid, do you really think I can't take care of myself?"

"N-no, but-"

"It will be good for you. Widen your medical knowledge, Give the outside world a taste of the skills of the future's best doctor."

Chopper shifted, laughing quietly in pleasure and rubbing the back of his head, but worry soon returned to his gaze. "I can't leave you alone, Doctorine, you're sick."

"And I've been taking care of myself years before you ever showed up, Chopper. I won't cark it just because you go travel for a few months."

From the corner of his eye, Marco watched as Zoro folded his arms and glanced to the side, unable to watch what he knew to be a lie. It seemed strange that a demon couldn't bear to listen to such a thing but Marco found he couldn't listen to it either, trying to ignore the scene in front of him and knowing that even if Doctorine had years left, she wouldn't want Chopper to watch her fading away.

"It'll be fun!" Luffy jumped in with, leaning against the windowsill and almost shoving himself inside the room. "My crew is awesome, and you'll get to meet my brothers too, they're super cool!"

Chopper paused indecisively, features still drawn tight with worry, and his eyes flicked to Doctorine before he turned back to Luffy. "Just for a few months?" he asked softly, biting his bottom lip, and Luffy nodded.

"However long you want."

"I suppose...if you get as injured as you say you do...then it might be a good idea to tag along. Just to make sure you aren't hurt to badly, of course."

"I'm sure we won't be with you to patch us up!" Luffy said with a bright grin, and Chopper flushed again, giggling happily to himself.

"I- I'll go get my stuff. And I'll make you some more medicine, Doctorine! Oh, and I think the herb stocks were getting low, I'll fix those up before I go-" Chopper scurried out of the room before Doctorine could protest, and she heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Stupid boy," she muttered, before turning to Luffy. "Take care of him." She ordered, gripping onto his arm with one bony, trembling hand. "He's gullible, and shy, and-"

"Swear it thrice - I'll protect him with my life," Luffy replied softly, placing his hand over her own and taking it off his arm.

Doctorine hummed softly, staring at him with a flare of recognition in her eyes. "That's not a light promise to make."

"A life is never light."

"In more ways than one, I suppose." Doctorine mumbled, letting go of Luffy's arm. "Don't get my son in too much trouble, you hear me?"

Luffy sniggered, giving her a grin, and Doctorine groaned, pushing him off her windowsill.

"We'll be right back, lady!" he said, rocking back onto his heels, and Zoro looked to him before asking,

"Going to get the others?"

Luffy nodded sharply, before laughing to himself and latching onto Zoro's arm. "They gotta meet our new crew mate!"

* * *

The trek back through the forest went by a lot faster with Luffy eagerly leading the way, chattering about his predictions for everyone's reactions to Chopper, but Marco barely paid attention, caught up in his own thoughts.

He hadn't seen earth sickness so close for what felt like an eternity, and it had left him shaken, dealing with memories and a surge of bitterness so cloying it felt like he'd choke. Even with Luffy's steadfast - albeit confusing - defence, Marco couldn't help the burning anger that rested in his chest at their heir's abandonment.

Letting the Council take over, even when they obviously didn't care for fae, abandoning the land and her magic behind to rot and decay, and, according to Luffy, not even realising what his absence meant-

Marco's thoughts crashed to a stop with sudden realisation, and he blinked, striding to Luffy's side and demanding, "Luffy, you know the heir?"

Luffy stumbled, barely catching himself and blinking at Marco with wide eyes and pursed lips. "I- what- me? Whaaaat, when did I say that?"

"About five minutes ago?" Marco said, glaring at him, and Luffy pursed his lips even further, looking remarkably like Chopper had in deer form when they'd first spotted him.

"I- I never said that, pffft, no way, not me- Zoro must have said it!"

"What?" Zoro asked from behind them, staring at Luffy with an indescribable look of surprise and betrayal. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You totally did! Zoro knows the heir, not me Marco, nope, not me. I totally don't know him or where he is or what he's been doing or what his favourite colour is."

"Luffy," Marco growled, his lip curling into a snarl. "You mean to tell me that the heir has been alive this entire fucking time and has never once come to help the fae?" He gasped as another part of Luffy's speech came back to him, and grabbed Luffy's shoulder, pulling him to a stop and making them go face-to-face. "You said he doesn't know. How can he not know?!"

"He was stuck!" Luffy defended, shifting awkwardly on his feet and waving around with his free hand. "He still tried his best, but how was he supposed to know about something he'd never seen?"

"So you never told him?"

"How could I!? He'd die, and I don't- I don't want him to-"

Zoro pulled Luffy from Marco's grasp, his eyes glowing dark purple and sharp teeth bared in a growl, and Marco stumbled backwards in surprise, the words shocked out of him.

"Don't," Zoro growled, clutching Luffy protectively to his chest, and for a moment Marco's vision split, Zoro's glamour overlaid with his demonic form, extra arms sprouting from his shoulders to keep Luffy close to him. Luffy buried his face in Zoro's chest, tiny shakes running through his body, and Marco swallowed hard, his anger dribbling out of him to be replaced with ice.

Hesitantly he reached out, wary of Zoro's glare on him. His fingertips stopped before they grazed Luffy's back, and he swallowed thickly before carefully starting with, "Lu- Luffy, I'm sorry, okay. I don't know how you know their heir but he- I just- he left us, Luffy. How else am I supposed to feel, knowing that he could fix this fucking mess but that he lets the Council do whatever they want?"

"He doesn't want them to," Luffy mumbled to Zoro's shirt, his hands curled tight in the white fabric. "He hates them. But he didn't- he doesn't know- he didn't know anything about what it was like, what it is like, no matter how hard he tried to learn." Luffy pushed off of Zoro's chest, his fists shaking with how hard he clenched them, and turned around to face Marco again, yelling, "They kept him locked up for so long Marco, it wasn't fair! And I don't want him to-"

"Luffy?" Marco heard Nami call in the distance, followed by some of the other members of Luffy's crew, but all he could pay attention to was the fury burning behind Luffy's eyes, and how desperately he wanted Marco to understand.

"The Council are to blame for all of this," Luffy hissed, taking a step from the protective barrier of Zoro's arms. "All of it is their fault. The land dying, the earth sickness, the king and queen dying, Ace being stuck in that stupid tower, Sabo being forced to do whatever they or his parents say- None of that is because of the heir! It's all because of the Council!"

Zoro's form flickered back to normal just as Ace, Sabo, and the rest of Luffy's crew crashed through the bushes, tumbling over one another, and Luffy's shadowed expression and his glare lasted long enough for him to announce to Marco,

"And I'm going to kick their asses."


	8. Bite Back Pride

**AN:** **Okay so assfkfk GOSH this took me forever i dont know WHY but my muse just decided to curl up and DIE and writing's been so annoyingly hard for the past few months lol (which is weird for me bc i get writer's block like. Once a year.**

 **But anyway! This chapter! (and ch10, which is my favourite! And you will see why soon!)! ;3 are both dedicated to RyuichiSakuma** **for just! Reviewing basically EVERYTHING i write, like oh my god? it's so amazing and impressive and it makes me so so happy because i know that my stories will get at least ONE review thanks to you? So thank you so much! For that!**

 **And then also to OrangeJacket! because yOU MADE ME _C_ _RY_ OVER YOUR REVIEW/REPLY ON SPARKS, JFC MAN IT MADE ME SO SO HAPPY OH MY GOD. Every time I read it I just! Get so emotional! A** **nd it finally gave me the motivation to kick my muse's ass and finish this because ! I do wanna show y'all all the things i created for this world! And i wanna show y'all how their relationship develops and i wanna show y'all all the twists and turns and surprises i have planned! And i aint gonna do that by bein' stuck!**

 **So, as my apology for dragging you into mas hell orangejacket (/blows kisses and grins proudly) I'm doing weekly updates until c10, then biweekly again until i finish writing &editing the fic, and then if i still have chapters left to post after that, weekly again. ;u;**

 **And guys, like just. If you're ever afraid or just not sure then _please_. Please use this as explicit explanation: i LOVE long reviews. I would give y'all my first born CHILD in exchange for long reviews where you ranted about anything and everything from the fic (or even about other fics, if you were so inclined!) I would sell my liver and my kidney and probably all my other nonvital organs (and only bc i sold my vital ones i wouldnt be able to write as much for y'all) for y'all to give me reviews.**

 _ **I.**_

 _ **Love.**_

 _ **Reviews.**_

 **I LOVE! REVIEWS! SO MUCH! LONG REVIEWS ARE LITERALLY MY LIFEBLOOD! WHEN I SEE LONG REVIEWS I WIL CRY! IT HAS HAPPENED MULTIPLE TIMES ALREADY!**

 **So please please PLEASE don't be scared to leave a review, and please please dont think that by not replying I'm angry. I swear I'm not! I just forget to sometimes while on ff.n, and when it's on ao3 I tend not to reply '** **cause i dont like how it artificially inflates comment count, and I prefer to talk over PM anyway in case i end up accidentally spilling future projects/story ideas. Which i do. All the time /sweats**

 **I haven't been replying to most comments here bc I'm afraid the things I say will be spoilery but I love them all so much like? All your musings have given me some great ideas that I really _really_ want to include? And pointed out some things I did miss out on and have gone back to fix and I appreciate that! So much!**

 **So thank you so so much to anyone who's been reviewing guys...I really love it 3**

 **Anyway, enjoy the fic y'all! (I have up to c14 written, so fingers crossed I will not have to go on an unplanned hiatus again.)**

 **(whispers P.S, for OrangeJacket; the sequel (if i ever get round to it haha /sweats) is mas ;3c)**

* * *

Chopper was adorable, Luffy and Ace were both delighted with the new addition to the crew, and Sabo was about to start planning Marco's murder.

It wasn't his fault. He was going to preface any statement he made before being put on trial with that simple excuse, and he was going to be forgiven for it, because Marco was an _asshole._

He was selfish and conceited and rude, and shot out barbs so sharp that even the others could feel their sting, and anyone trying to tell Sabo differently was going to be thoroughly _ignored,_ because they were obviously a) a dumbass like his little brother, or b) a dumbass like his best friend.

(Even if there was minor (minor!) evidence to the contrary, like Marco's quiet patience as he taught Robin spells to clean a person from the dirt and grime of travel, and helped her figure out how to turn it to cleaning out wounds, or like Marco going over the same full-body toss with a delighted Luffy, no matter how many times he yelled "again!"

That wasn't evidence at all.)

But Sabo had been _civil._

As per his promise to Ace, he had been _civil,_ and bitten back pride and justified anger and counted to ten instead of taking any easy shot at Marco. It was almost a reward, when Ace gifted him with a smile of approval and pride, but Sabo couldn't help how sour he became whenever Marco's fingertips lingered on the back of Ace's hand.

They avoided each other whenever they could, which Sabo was thankful for, because he'd barely been able to stand Marco's company when Ace was on his side. Now that everyone had decided Marco was a 'good' guy, Sabo couldn't even glare without having a disapproving sigh aimed his way.

Unfair. And _stupid._

(Even if Marco had shown Ace parts of the world he'd never been able to see before, even if Marco was careful and hesitant and kind, even if Marco _pretended_ that he felt a shred of remorse when he softly apologised to Ace one night while they all camped around the campfire.)

It wasn't truthful, Sabo knew, and Marco had done _nothing_ to prove himself as trustworthy, so when Ace nodded, the tiniest smile on his face, Sabo grit his teeth and closed his eyes. They'd all see, soon enough, and Sabo would be there to protect Ace and Luffy from Marco's betrayal. He'd have the whole caravan on his side, after all, and even if Ace couldn't fight as well as normal, given the still-bruised state of his feet, Sabo would be more than enough to protect him.

And then Luffy had announced that he needed to fulfil his promise to Doctorine, and everything went to _shit._

It had started like a cyclone, in that all the signs were there, if one chose to look, but it required a special sort of attention that Sabo had devoted to Marco for the past week and a half.

Luffy had first gotten antsy, sighing heavily as they meandered along fields and through forests that Ace gazed upon in delight, and began to whine more often whenever Ace or Sabo tried to tell him off. Then it'd progressed to rolling around all over his caravans while they travelled, distracting both the passengers (annoying, but not necessarily dangerous) and the drivers (annoying, and much more dangerous).

It wasn't until Luffy had started trying to distract Ace from his explorations that Ace finally pulled himself from his delight over being free and outside and told Luffy that it was fine if he wanted to leave. Ace knew that Luffy had always been uncomfortable travelling the inner lands of the Kingdom, and having a promise to keep made his wanderlust even worse than usual.

Luffy was drawn to the sea, and two months away had strengthened the call of the waves far too much. After a night of revelry in celebration of the birthday Luffy would likely miss, Ace, Sabo, and Marco bid Luffy farewell, Ace grinning and asking Luffy to send him a letter from the first island they landed at in his new ship. Luffy had eagerly promised, and then Nami had promised to remind him, and then Sabo found himself left to his sorry fate.

 _Curse them all for being so trusting,_ he grumbled in the back of his mind, but an impressive amount of money given to Nami in exchange for a bracelet that would protect him from any spells cast on him made him remove her from the list. If Marco tried to cast a spell on Sabo again, than he was in for a nasty shock, and the surprise would leave Sabo with more than enough time to punch Marco in the face.

Sabo almost wished it would happen, just for the chance to give Marco the broken nose he deserved.

But travelling without Luffy meant travelling by foot, and Ace still limped and exacerbated still-healing bruises and blisters with every step.

Before Marco could swoop in and volunteer to carry Ace, Sabo had offered his services. That'd started a minor fight that Ace glared at them for, and had proceeded to move on without either of them. Marco and Sabo had glared at each other for half a moment, then Marco had said, "You take half the day and I'll take the other half, yoi?"

"Shotgun evenings," Sabo said, hurrying forwards and convincing Ace to hop on his back. He'd felt Marco glare at him, and when later he'd woken up outside Marco's tent with his own miniature thundercloud, had spat curses.

Marco had grinned at him innocently in the morning, and so Sabo had stolen the apple Marco had secreted away for a mid-morning snack. He'd peeled it while they walked and offered half to Ace, and had been gifted with a delighted laugh. Marco had checked his pockets with a look of shock coming to his features, and had glared at Sabo while Sabo shrugged and poked out his tongue.

Like a snake set on swallowing its own tail, the two of them proceeded to trade quiet inconveniences, grinning innocently at Ace whenever he questioned their behaviour. They were quite obviously driving him to exasperation, but Sabo found he couldn't stop.

He'd promised to _try,_ and this was as close as he could get, he reasoned, even if he might've been accidentally driving Ace mad.

Thankfully for Ace's sanity, the following day they'd stumbled across the city of Little Garden. Unlike the capital of the kingdom, Raftel, which was centered around the large palace and the lake connecting to it, Little Garden was composed of twisting, random streets, with houses popping up in various clumps like mushrooms, trees and other small green spaces woven between.

Ace had been breathless with wonder, amazed at the city's layout and the sight of so many people, and hadn't even seemed to notice as he got buffeted from side to side. Sabo, who'd only ever been to the Council's castle or out with his parents, struggled, but Marco fit in easily, taking Ace's elbow and leading him through the crowd, Sabo trying to fight his way through the wake.

"Wanna bet he'll be wearing my clothes more than he'll wear yours?" Marco muttered in Sabo's ear when they'd found out that there was a dress code required for entering most establishments, and Sabo bared his teeth, resisting the urge to punch Marco's smirk right off his damn face.

"He's too broad to fit my shit," Sabo said, hands clenched into fists. "And I don't _have_ more than two shirts, 'cause _you_ were the one who made your kidnapping as ill-timed as possible!"

Marco merely laughed and breezed forwards, tugging Ace by the elbow in the direction of a restaurant. Sabo had taken a deep breath and then hurried after, captivating Ace with a story he'd heard from Usopp.

Marco had opened the door for both of them, eyes soft as he gave Ace a smile, but the corner of it turned mocking as Sabo moved past. "Right this way, your highness," Marco said, and Sabo saw Ace's spine stiffen in front of him. Almost immediately he went to Ace's side, knuckles pressed into the small of Ace's back, and caught Marco's momentary frown from the corner of his eye.

"You make awful jokes," Sabo announced loudly, nose raised in the air, and could see Marco frown at him in confusion. He knew it was out of character, but he'd spent his life covering for Ace's secrets, and with attention on him no-one would be focused on Ace.

It was his job, after all, even if his job had gotten messy and tangled and confusing along the way. Even if Sabo didn't know if his urge to protect Ace was linked to his own feelings, or his loyalty to the crown.

Even if Sabo had never understood where he and Ace stood – if, when he took half a step closer, there would be an answer, or-

Nothing.

(He was terrified of there being _nothing._ )

 **xxx**

Lunch was stilted and awkward, Ace still feeling the tense hold of fear on his muscles and Sabo and Marco – as always – refusing to hold a conversation. When they got outside, Marco immediately proposed they find some place to sleep, and they'd explored the rest of town before deciding on a small inn tucked next to a restaurant.

By that point, night had started to fall, and Marco had glanced at Ace, bitten his lip, and then offered to get food for dinner. Ace had summoned a thankful smile, and then Marco had left, leaving Ace and Sabo in the inn room alone.

Almost immediately, Sabo had gotten up and closed the door, and then turned back to Ace, who'd collapsed on the bed.

" _Your highness_?" he asked, and Ace flinched, burying his face in the soft pillows.

"I didn't tell him," Ace mumbled, and Sabo let out a breathy sound.

"Did he figure it out, then? When you 'weren't telling him'?"

Ace bolted upright, pillow caught in his clenched fist. "I _didn't,_ " he snapped, glaring. "You _know_ I would never have mentioned it, or said anything about it-"

" _Your highness,_ " Sabo repeated, the lilt to his words making it seem more like he was using the long-hated title to address Ace. He could feel his anger grow, red hot rage bubbling in his chest, and it had been so easy to get mad at Sabo lately that Ace couldn't stop himself from snapping,

"What the fuck do you even have against him?"

"He _flirts_ with you!" Sabo declared, and Ace bared his teeth.

"Why do _you_ care?" he spat out, and Sabo's gaze snapped to him, mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"I- because- I just want to know what his ulterior motive is." Sabo said, arms crossed and a red flush creeping up his neck. "It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt, and Marco's already proven he's not to be trusted."

Ace bit his tongue, wishing he could rant and scream and punch something, demand to know if it was only Sabo's "job" that made him act this way, demand to know why Sabo wouldn't _tell_ him anything now, why every sentence that passed through his mouth seemed stilted and over-thought.

Even though Ace had promised himself that when he got free he'd tell Sabo how Sabo made him feel – safe and happy and flustered – there had never seemed to be a good chance for it, and fear had pinched the bravery he'd gained.

Then, after that night in the woods when Sabo had said it was his _job_ to get Ace back-

It had made Ace angry, pain clutching his heart hard, and even though he'd forgiven Sabo easily, he'd also started spending more time with Marco. Now that he knew Marco was a relatively good person – Luffy's opinion on someone was usually a trustworthy one, and Luffy had called Marco his friend – it had become easier to laugh with him, and enjoy his stories.

Sabo made Ace feel safe and happy and flustered, still, but since Marco had joined them, Sabo had been distant. It hadn't helped, either, that after his conversation with Nami a sick, twisted feeling seemed to occupy his gut whenever he and Sabo were alone. Ace couldn't help but question every interaction, every movement, every word, praying that he hadn't ever asked Sabo for something that Sabo hadn't wanted to give.

But Ace still didn't want to be lonely, not now that he knew what this sort of free companionship could be like, and it was _easy_ to spend time with Marco, even though Marco seemed to make it his job to fluster Ace at every opportunity. It was _easy_ to feel flattered by the attention, even if Marco always grinned at Sabo right before he flirted.

Ace wasn't stupid; he'd only grown up around two people and five liars as a child, and had learnt to categorise everything they said, pulled information from glances and half-sentences.

He just didn't know what it all meant.

"If it's just a job, how about I fire you from it?" Ace muttered under his breath, before he looked up and fastened Sabo with a glare. "While you're leaving, how about you tell me what part of your _job_ demanded you _lie_ to me all the time?"

"Ace!" Sabo said, his mouth dropping open, "I haven't _done_ anything-"

"Yeah, you haven't! You said you'd try and make friends with Marco, but all you've been doing is acting like an asshole and the both of you have been petty and cruel! Well I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you thinking I don't notice, and I'm sick of you hiding things from me!"

"I'm not-"

Ace bit out a cruel laugh, turning on his heel and heading for the door. "Next time you try and tell me a lie," he spat, hand latched around the doorframe as he turned to glare at Sabo, "make sure I don't know the truth first."

He didn't slam the door behind him, but his footsteps still thudded against the steps. No pace echoed in the gaps, though, and Ace felt a hollow laugh pull itself from his chest as he escaped the inn. The night air was cold through his thin jacket, and he pulled it close, hunching over and trying to forget the gap growing in his chest. He and Sabo rarely fought, and they'd _never_ had an argument like that before.

For a moment, he wished desperately to be _home_ , to be back in a world where nothing ever changed, where nothing ever happened, where he didn't have to live with the knowledge that _people_ were so much-

 _More_ than he'd ever imagined.

Then he tried to imagine fitting himself back into the mold he'd occupied for almost twenty years, and couldn't help wondering if he'd even fit.

Something sharp and hot pricked his eyes, and he scrunched up his face, wiping viciously at his eyes and feeling cold liquid coat the back of his hand.

 _Gods,_ what was he _doing?_ Why had he snapped like that? Why was it so _easy_ to be mad at Sabo right now, even if Ace could understand where his hesitations came from?

He leaned against the inn wall, his legs shaking, and tried to breathe some warmth into his cold hands, staring into the encroaching darkness. He'd wait out here until Marco came back, then tag along with him. Maybe they'd be able to eat outside, and Ace would be able to avoid trying to figure out who should apologise for his and Sabo's argument.

Hopefully, Sabo would be asleep when they came into the room, and then Ace could go and explore the city in the morning without having to deal with either Sabo or Marco. He was getting sick of their stupid gestures, like they expected him not to notice the tiny fights taking place for his attention. Should he have been flattered? Because all he felt was irritated and angry.

Caught up in his thoughts, he missed the quiet rustle behind him. The sounds of the city at night were easier to misunderstand when he'd never heard them before; hollow breezes echoing through the alleyways and the quiet click of feet as people walked through the growing darkness, heading home-

The inaudible step that came before Ace found himself pinned to the wall, an arm pressed to his throat and a rag shoved between his teeth.

"Hello, _your highness._ "

 **xxx**

Marco heaved a thankful sigh as the inn door closed behind him, grateful to be back to the warmth. This close to the mountain ranges of the north, the weather at night was getting chillier, and he'd never been good with the cold. He'd have to find thicker sleeping bags for himself and Ace (and Sabo, too, he thought with a grumble) if they wanted to keep camping outside, and might even have to acquiesce into letting them share his previously private tent.

He gave the innkeeper a nod, hefting the bags he'd bought higher on his shoulder before turning to the stairs. He'd bought Ace some thicker shirts, and a wide-brimmed orange hat that he'd thought Ace might like, and would serve to help hide Ace's identity from the council, and Sabo an outfit that wasn't the clothes he'd worn when he'd chased Ace across the countryside, or the clothes Nami had given him for their performance.

He didn't mind so much paying for Ace's things, still trying to quash the guilt he felt at having been a part of what was likely one of the worst experiences of Ace's rather uneventful life, but the money he'd spent on Sabo, however, was most certainly coming out of the pay Sabo had been given by Luffy. (It also helped that Ace's expression would light up in another grin like sunshine when he saw the gifts Marco presented him with, and Sabo would probably only sneer.)

Their door was closed and the lights off, so Marco gave a gentle knock just in case Ace or Sabo was asleep.

"Ace?" he heard Sabo croak from inside, and couldn't help a frown flicker on his face. Why would Sabo be calling for Ace?

"Sorry to disappoint, yoi," he said as he pushed open the door, "though I promise you I don't do it in other aspects of life."

Sabo gave a quiet snort, but his usual witty retort was gone, and Marco frowned even further, dumping his bags on the small table they'd been given. Sabo was sitting in the dark, hunched over on the bed closest to the window and barely illuminated by faint grey moonlight.

He looked-

Heartbroken.

Marco's heart panged before he could stop the surge of pity, and it took a quick shake of his head before he could pull on a grin and flop next to Sabo on the bed.

"What, Ace leave us for the night for a lover?" he said, then added with a small shrug, "Though I really should have assured him I could do the job more than adequately."

He could see Sabo's jaw tighten, but that was the only warning he got before Sabo's fist was jammed into his stomach. Marco gagged, jolting upwards and clutching at his stomach as Sabo leapt off the bed and began to pace.

"What is your _problem?_ " Marco wheezed, trying to sit up and wincing when the muscles pulled. That was going to be a bruise that could easily rival the ones Ace had given him last month.

"Why the hell isn't Ace with you?" Sabo demanded, whirling around with eyes alight, "What did you do to him?"

"What did _I_ do?" Marco said, staring at him. "You were the one that looked liable to bite my head off if I didn't leave you to talk to Ace, and considering Ace hasn't relaxed since lunch, I thought it might've been a good idea!"

"It was your fault he was like that anyway!"

"I don't even know what I _did_ , yoi!"

"Yeah, you don't! Because _you_ don't know anything about him!"

"Because neither of you will _tell me,_ " Marco spat, hands curling into fists, "And fuck you, I understand that, but I don't understand what your fucking problem is!"

"You do everything in your power to provoke me!"

"Same to you, _hypocrite._ "

Sabo opened his mouth, looking obviously ready to spit out another insult, but then Marco watched him take a deep breath, swallowing back harsh words. "Look," he said, and there was a tiny tinge of desperation to his tone that made a niggle of panic grow in Marco's chest, "just tell me what you've done with Ace, and I swear I'll try-" Sabo gritted his teeth, face scrunched up, "I'll _try_ and be- _nicer._ "

"Sabo-" Marco started, and this time the tiny piece of panic in his chest grew bigger, threatening his sanity. "I haven't seen him since I left. Swear it thrice."

Sabo still looked about to protest, but Marco could see how terror flooded his eyes at Marco's words. His body shook, tiny tremors racing along his hands as he clenched and unclenched them, and his gaze dropped to the floor, obviously trying to work through that information.

Marco saw him swallow hard before he looked up, eyes alight with concern. "If- if he isn't with you- then- where is he?"

* * *

 **AN: Please R &R my darlings!**

 **Oh Yeah and like,,,,reminder that I prewrite a Lot of Stuff and im...Super Super susceptible to bribery**

 **/aka if u. ever want to read anything early and u. like to draw fanart. i will cry at the offer and prolly let u read everything i have for insp for your piece as long u promise not to spoil it for anyone else + wait to post your art until I post the chapter your art is connected to vuv**


	9. Hurt

**AN:** **#Tfw the kidnapping tag gets more of a workout than the relationship tag.**

 **Anyway, please be warned because there's minor implications of sex and forced servitude / slavery in this chapter!**

 **{{Skip from "worth a lot of money" to 'Sabo grit his teeth, jaw cracking'}}**

 **Don't have much to say here except offer of early reading for fanart still stands!** **Sorry for this bein' a day late, I slept through most of yesterday /sweats**

 **Enjoy y'all and thank you so much for your reviews! ;u;**

* * *

Ace woke up not knowing where he was. He'd thought this part of his life was over with after Marco had vowed to stop kidnapping him, but apparently not. Laughter bubbled within him at the thought, but there was something akin to panic growing in his chest, and thoughts of Marco only made it worse.

That voice hadn't been Marco's, or Sabo's. It hadn't been anyone at all that he recognised, and Ace had been racking his brain for the past few minutes, trying to place the voice amongst the few people he knew.

A clicking tongue startled Ace from his frantic thoughts, and he stiffened as yet another voice he didn't know yelled, "Hey, Burgess, pretty boy's up!"

 _Pretty boy?_ he thought to himself, glancing down at his still travel-streaked skin. "Dunno who you're talking about, but it isn't me," Ace said, and was startled by how slurred the words were, and how much his tongue felt like a piece of cotton. Even swallowing did little to get rid of his dry mouth, and while he was preoccupied a hand tangled in his hair and yanked his head up.

"Freckles and grey eyes ain't exactly common here," the man – Burgess – said, grinning, and Ace grit his teeth against the uncomfortable angle his head was being kept at, one eye squeezed shut. "And you're gonna earn us a _pretty_ amount of money, pretty boy."

Ace scoffed, the slightly movement he made sending a burn racing along his scalp, "Dunno, you might wanna take it up with the other dumbass who thought that was a good idea. Hasn't seen a lick of gold and he's stuck with a guy he hates." Burgess' eyes narrowed, and Ace tacked on, "Must admit though, he isn't going to end up with as many broken bones as _you_ when they come-"

His head was suddenly snapped to the side by a vicious backhand, and he almost bit his tongue, swallowing back the rest of his sentence as his head yelled at him to _shut up._

"You're the one gonna end up broken if you keep backchattin' me."

"I've never been good at listening," Ace shot back, but was unable to suppress a flinch when Burgess raised his hand again. Laughter filled the room, and sharp fingers pinched Ace's cheeks, pulling him forwards.

"You'll learn, don't worry," Burgess assured him, squeezing Ace's cheeks tighter and pushing into the bruise Ace could already feel forming. "Even if your head doesn't, your body will, and my boss is good at training snappy human brats so they walk themselves straight back into their prison cells."

Unlike Marco, Burgess didn't have fast reflexes. When Ace snapped out with his teeth, he caught Burgess' pointer finger, biting down as hard as he could. A howl of pain replaced the laughter, and even when Ace was knocked to the side, head slamming against cold concrete, he couldn't help but grin.

"Try training that out," he spat, and screwed his eyes closed when he spotted the sharp boot aimed straight for his stomach.

This was going to-

* * *

Hurt.

That was all Sabo could think about. Ace, lying somewhere, hurt and _alone_ and all Sabo had been thinking about in the hours since Ace had gone missing was how much Ace had hurt _him._ Not about how much danger Ace could be in, not about how stupid it was to leave Ace alone, not about the potential of someone trying to hurt Ace-

No, Sabo had been thinking about how hurt _he'd_ been, when he could tell that Ace's angry arguments had all had reasonable, rational points behind them. He just didn't want to admit that for once he hadn't been the responsible one, the one who thought things through and gave people second chances. It was strange to think that it had been _Ace_ that gave Marco a second chance, while Sabo refused to even contemplate the possibility of Marco doing something that wouldn't result in his own gain.

Then again, Ace had always made him do stupid things. It was almost unreasonable, how protective Sabo could be, and he'd figured that out somewhere between hour two and hour four of their frantic search for Ace. By hour five, he'd promised every god and goddess he could think of that if they found Ace, he'd try and be more understanding and kind, and let Ace make his own choices, even if they came back to bite him in the ass. That was what living was for, after all, and Ace had always wanted to experience life outside the tower – he couldn't do that if Sabo was coddling him.

Alright, Sabo was going to coddle him a little bit, especially after this vanishing act, but all he could pray was that Ace would be okay. That he'd gone for a walk to clear his head and would be back at the inn when Marco and Sabo returned, grinning at them in bemusement for how silly and paranoid they'd been.

Dawn neared as Sabo hurried back to the inn, but only Marco was standing outside the doors, features filled in with grey shadows as dawn broke. Sabo felt terror clog his throat, his fantasies and hopes pulled away with an ease that made him feel breathless. _Where was Ace?_

As Sabo drew nearer, he caught the tail end of Marco's hopeful expression shatter. "Did you-?" Marco asked, though he could tell by sight that Sabo hadn't managed to locate Ace.

"I don't know where else to look," Sabo mumbled, pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes as he heaved in a ragged breath. "He's- he wouldn't have been going this long by choice," he finally finished, and the words resounded with painful, horrifying truth.

Ace would never have stayed away this long, which meant someone was _keeping_ him away.

"I may have a way to find him, if that's the case." Marco said, and Sabo whirled on him, his desperation drowned in anger.

"Why didn't you use it before?" he snapped, but Marco only stared back at him impassively, refusing to rise to the bait.

"It's-" Marco he said, then stopped, gnawing on his lower lip, "dangerous. If I use the old tracking spells I disabled when I- took Ace from the tower, then I could probably find him, but- it could also tell the Council exactly where we are. And I don't think I could hide us from the accuracy that would give a witch's scrying spells."

"We don't have time for thinking," Sabo said, fists clenched, and he swallowed. "Do it."

Marco hesitated, eyes drawn tight, but didn't offer a protest. Blue sparked to life on his hands, and a thin line extended grew from his palm, changing to a light orange the further away it got. Sabo hurried forwards, Marco hot on his heels.

Following the thin thread grew difficult as the city woke up and people began to fill the streets, and because it continued through buildings as though they didn't exist.

They'd just made their way around another building when they realised the thread had led inside and stopped, and Sabo felt his breath catch in his throat. It was a stocky looking place, close to the dirt, and as he and Marco circled it, Sabo spotted grates set close to the ground. He could fit through one of them, Sabo thought to himself, lips pursed, and gave a stubborn nod.

"Knock on the front," he ordered, giving a quick glance and then kneeling to peer through the grate, spotting only an empty room. "Get them distracted, and I'll find Ace."

"And have you try and convince him this is all my fault?" Marco said with a sneer, nudging Sabo out of the way with his foot, magic building in his palm. "I don't think so, yoi."

A bolt of blue shot forwards, and the grate and part of the wall crumpled with an explosive bang, dust filling the room Sabo had seen before.

"Great, there goes any chance of a surprise attack!" Sabo snapped, but he was already moving through the hole Marco had made, eyes darting around the place before he ran to the door, pressing himself against the side of the wall. Marco swung himself down as well, but before Sabo could signal for him to hide, a group of three had burst into the room.

He muffled a groan, and was about to move forwards to help when he noticed that the corridor was empty. A grin came to his face, and he threw a jaunty wave at Marco.

"You're a bastard!" Marco yelled, but Sabo had already slipped into the corridor, trying to figure out in which room Ace could be. There were only three doors and a staircase in front of him, and the thread had dipped low before Marco's magic had obliterated it.

"Option number one," he mumbled, teeth gritted, and then kicked the closest door in. It flew open with a bang that seemed far too dramatic for the fact that it was empty, and Sabo let out a curse, moving on. The next two doors were the same, revealing only vacant spaces. As he exited the last room, Marco came out of the end door.

"You _asshole,_ " he spat as he came into the corridor, flicking sweat off his forehead and magic from his hands. "You just jumped ship and left me to deal with those guys on my own!"

"Had to find Ace," Sabo said back, barely paying attention to Marco's anger.

"Doing a _great_ job of it, yoi," he spat sarcastically, and Sabo whirled around again, trying to figure out what he possibly could have missed.

"I've checked every room! He should _be_ here!" Sabo said, desperation colouring his tone, and he caught the tail end of Marco's pained expression before it morphed into surprise.

He was about to ask what was wrong when voices called from behind him, "You! Stop where you are!"

"What?" Sabo spluttered, turning on his heel and boggling at the previously empty corridor. "Where the hell-?"

"The room you apparently _checked_ , yoi," Marco said, and his eyes held a note of accusing fury that Sabo didn't know how to address.

"We have knights!" one of the men in front of them yelled, the other chiming in with,

"And you are trying to assist a criminal of the Kingdom!"

"I have a pissed off fae." Sabo muttered with a shrug, and Marco shot him a flat glare.

"You don't have an _anything,_ " Marco said, but his arms had flung out automatically, blue racing through the air. In half a second the whole group had been incapacitated, tied with their own hair.

"You sure like that spell, don't you?" Sabo remarked, moving to the group and grinning when he spotted a well-made sword. He'd been trained in hand to hand combat, but – even if these guys hadn't known how to use it – most standard knight weaponry was designed to be effective against both humans and fae and would be helpful no matter who they ran into..

"Can't deny it has its uses," Marco said, moving to stand next to Sabo. When Sabo glanced to him, he almost shivered; the blank, hard-edged fury on Marco's face worse than the grumpy expression he always had when Sabo spoke. "Where is Ace?" Marco asked, his foot thudding against the group leader's chest, shoving him to the ground.

"Who's-?" the man wheezed, and Marco's foot pressed down harder.

"Pretty boy," someone next to him supplied, their eyes wide with terror as they stared at Marco, and Sabo's gaze snapped across. Kneeling, he grabbed the man who'd spoken by the collar, hefting him off the floor.

"Where is he? Tell me fast, and I won't break _every_ bone in your body."

The man's face went white, but his lips stayed sealed shut. Sabo's fury grew, lips curling into a snarl, and he pulled back his fist, ready to beat an answer from behind the man's teeth.

" _Sa-Sabo._ " he heard Ace's voice croak from behind him.

Sabo jolted up immediately, the man dropping back to the concrete. Marco's hands automatically filled with sparks of blue as Sabo stood and turned to the room he'd first checked, where Ace and a stranger stood.

" _Ace,_ " he heard Marco breathe from next to him, relief and pain coating the short sentence, and felt the sentiment echo in his own chest.

"How'd they-?" Sabo asked quietly, trying to figure out what they could do. His eyes were drawn to the large sword laid against Ace's stomach, and how Ace looked only to be standing via the stranger's vicious grip in his hair.

"Glamour," Marco said, his eyes tracking the two across from them, and Sabo grit his teeth, hands curling into fists.

"Fucking cheat move," Sabo growled. He made an attempt to move forwards, but before he could even take a step, the fabric of Ace's shirt was fluttering to the ground and Sabo was present with the sight of the bottom of Ace's stomach, covered in bruises.

He grit his teeth, muscles bunching painfully under his skin. It took every bit of control he had to drop the sword he'd acquired, letting it clatter to the ground, and Marco looked to him, startled. "What are you-?" he asked, but Sabo easily tuned him out, stepping forwards with palms raised to show he wasn't holding any other weapons.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked cautiously, eyes racking the empty corridor for anything he could do. He'd trained Ace on how to escape from a knife to the throat, not one pressed to his abdominals and the sensitive organs buried beneath skin. "What do you think you'll gain? Ace isn't-"

"Worth a lot of money? Has a bounty twice the size of any person I've ever seen? I know who he is, and I'm gonna get a killing's from the Council once I hand over this dumbass fae who thought he could _run._ The hair may'a fooled me at first, but I don't care if he's tryin' to hide, he's goin' straight back to whoever bought 'im and decided to dress him up as better than he was, the trained _lapdog._ "

Sabo let out a breath he couldn't remember holding and sharp-edged relief hit him when he found Ace's secret still safe; bitter and useless, when Ace himself wasn't safe. If Sabo made one wrong move, it wouldn't matter if people found out Ace's heritage or not. They'd surely find out what his blood looked like-

"I can assure you," Sabo said evenly, "no-one's ever been able to tame my brother."

"Well you obviously haven't tried very hard to get him back to who he belongs to, spoiling him with nicknames like 'your highness'. Who do you think you are, royalty?"

Sabo grit his teeth, jaw cracking just barely in his ears as he bit back the snap that Ace _was_ royalty; and even if he weren't, he had more noble, kind blood in his veins than the scoundrel holding him. Sabo tried to take another slow shuffle forwards, but Ace was dragged backwards with a wince. Sabo's eyes widened at the sight of the flash of red that decorated Ace's feet and stained the floor where he walked. "What have you-?"

"Only working on someone else's idea. Though I must say, cutting up someone's feet is a good way to get them to stop running." The man grinned, like the idea was one he was storing away for future reference, but all Sabo could remember was Ace's lie from a few weeks ago, when he'd said that he couldn't walk because of _bruises._

But he couldn't allow himself to think back on it now, he reminded himself with a tiny internal grow, and promised he'd take it out on Marco later, when Ace was safe in his arms once more. The man's grin made Sabo suck in a breath, hands curling into fists, and he swallowed tightly.

"Alright, look," he said slowly, forcing his clenched fists to turn into open, placating palms, "you obviously have something very wrong about the idea of the Council in your head. They aren't going to pay you for returning Ace! You're fae, or at least half. If you give him to us, though, we have more than enough to-"

Marco moved before Sabo could finish the sentence. One minute, he was three steps behind Sabo, the next he'd practically teleported in front of Ace, his palm snapping out to hit the man's forehead. A cry of surprise left Sabo's lips, but it was nothing compared to the yell of agony Ace let out as the sword cut a wide wound across his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sabo could heard Marco mumble faintly, his face white, but Sabo's only thoughts were swamped by terrified, angry, horror.

"What have you _done?_ " he yelled, sprinting forwards and skidding on his knees to Ace's side. "Oh Gods, what have you _done?_ We don't have a doctor, or a mage, or- or-"

Ace clutched weakly at Sabo's hand, and Sabo felt a broken sob jump from his throat. What had possessed Marco, what had made him think such an impulsive action had been a good idea?

Sabo could feel Ace's blood growing in a pool around them, seeping from Ace's body even faster than Marco had moved. "Shh," Ace slurred, a crooked grin on his face, and he batted Sabo's cheek gently. "Whasch this-"

Marco gave a nod when Ace looked at him, then turned a sharp glare on Sabo. "Get out of the way. I don't want you leeching this, yoi." His expression turned conflicted as he turned back to Ace, combing Ace's sweaty fringe from his face with gentle fingers, and Marco muttered, obviously not for Sabo to hear, "Gonna be hard enough, stupid."

"Trus' ya'," Ace said, and Sabo moved away in a hesitant shuffle. He felt like an intruder, felt like he shouldn't have seen the concern and adoration written on Marco's features, felt like he shouldn't have been witness to Ace's quiet whisper, and the sensation was a strange one to him.

Marco took a shallow breath, and then a soft blue glow lit up his hands. Curls of magic left him, racing down to Ace's body, and for a moment his body glowed. Marco's hands settled against Ace's side, and his magic vanished straight into Ace's chest.

Marco, however, only frowned; a tinge of panic in his eyes. Sabo couldn't help but fear something wasn't going the way both of them had wanted. A hiss left Marco's lips as he shifted, and Sabo automatically reached out, trying to steady him. Marco seemed lost in his own world, however, peeling his hand away from Ace's side.

"Shit," he muttered, staring at the red still coating his palm before his eyes flicked down to Ace, expression pained. "You _dumbass_. How many times did you let this guy kick you, yoi? Cracked way too many things inside for me to heal at once."

"How do you-? How did you-?" Sabo said, eyes wide, but Marco shook his head and flapped his hand in Sabo's direction, kneeling next to Ace again and letting blue fire spring to life again and coat Ace's cuts. Unlike before, Sabo could see scar tissue forming under the flickers of flame, and his eyes grew wide, staring as hours of damage was erased in measly seconds. He leaned closer, trying to see better, and heard Marco hiss again.

"Don't!" Marco snapped, but Sabo had already reached out, feeling flame lick at the underside of his palm. Blue jumped up, racing along his arm, and Sabo yelped, falling backwards. It was cool, but sharp prickles raced along every muscle, soothing the aches and replacing Sabo's tiredness like he'd just slept. The bracelet hed bought from Nami burnt on his arm, but then fizzled out a moment later, as though confused.

Marco's low groan of pain tore him from his wonder, however, and Sabo watched him kneel forwards, fingertips pushing tiny indents into Ace's skin. Ace was unconscious, still with blood on his feet and his side, and for a moment Sabo didn't notice when a fresh droplet of red landed on Ace's shirt. Then, he hissed in a sharp breath and lunged forwards, pulling Marco upwards and away from Ace's prone body.

His eyes darted to Marco's side, where Ace's cut had been. Though the cut wasn't nearly as large, the angle was the same, and as Sabo looked he could see evidence of Ace's other injuries now decorating Marco's body. Blood seeped between Marco's fingers, and Sabo's eyes widened. "Did you- did Ace know-?"

Marco shook his head, eyes darting to where Ace was starting to wake with a groan, hand flying to his head. Sabo was about to turn to him when Marco's hands latched around his forearm.

"Don't," he whispered hoarsely, a silent plead in his eyes. "Never would'a suggested the plan if he thought it'd hurt me, and-"

 _I need him to be safe,_ went unsaid, but Sabo had heard the sentiment enough times in his own head to know what Marco meant. He paused for another second, then swallowed and pulled off his jacket, laying it over Ace and his ruined clothes. Then, he tore off his shirtsleeves, ending up with several long strips of fabric.

"C'mere," he mumbled, and Marco stared at him, wide-eyed. Sabo felt his cheeks heat, and snapped angrily, "What, you wanna bandage that up by yourself?"

"Didn't expect you to ever desecrate a set of clothes for me," Marco replied, regaining his balance. He still looked marginally shocked, but Sabo watched him bury it under a strangled-looking smile.

"Don't get used to it," Sabo said, and Marco gave a short, barking laugh.

"No, the next set will probably be used to strangle me, yoi!"

Sabo gave a groan, hitting Marco in the shoulder. Unlike the other times he'd done so, however, his knuckles barely grazed Marco's skin. With quick fingers he finished tying up the makeshift bandages and Marco pulled his shirt over to hide it just as Ace muttered,

"I gotta be dead. There's no way I just heard _Marco_ throw a joke at Sabo that wasn't partially an insult in some way."

"Would you like me to return to that standard?" Marco asked calmly, and Ace yelped, bolting upright and shaking his head.

"Dear lords, _no!_ " he said, and then heaved a gasp, his hand flying automatically to his side and then up to Marco. For a second, Sabo wondered if he'd notice that Marco had scattered bruises where Ace's old injuries had been, but Ace only offered a thankful grin, looking around. "Geeze, I bled a fuckton."

"If you _ever-!_ " Sabo threatened, remembering what'd happened, and he couldn't help but lunge forwards, tackling Ace to the floor. "What's wrong with you? Why on earth was your plan to get the dude to _stab you!?_ "

"That wasn't the _plan_ ," Ace said weakly. "It was just- an unfortunate side effect. Besides, I knew Marco was gonna save me."

Sabo let out a cry of frustration. "We could've made a plan that _didn't_ involve you almost bleeding to death and giving me a heart attack!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Marco said, standing with a grunt, and Sabo watched him stumble, his fingers shifting to his side imperceptibly before he regained his balance. Sabo bit his tongue, following Marco's lead and then helping Ace to his feet.

Ace hesitated before leaning his full weight on his bare feet, and Sabo slung his coat over Ace's shoulders, letting him draw it tight across his bloodied chest.

"We're going to make such a sight," Sabo groaned as Ace headed for the stairs, but he didn't make a single comment as Marco casually leaned against his side, nor the lilt in Marco's every step.

He owed Marco that much.


	10. Living in the Wounds

**AN: this is my favourite chapter _this is my favourite chapter THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER_**

.

* * *

They left town quickly after that, not wanting to hang around in case the man – _Burgess,_ Ace had supplied – took an offense to Sabo and Marco's messy rescue, or anyone else found out about Ace's new bounty. It wasn't until they'd been travelling for a few days, however, that Marco realised Sabo was no longer being openly antagonistic. In fact, Sabo kept his usual barbs out of his mouth, and whenever Marco caught him alone he always seemed to be turning thoughts over in his head.

It made being so overly clingy with Ace lose some of its appeal, when Sabo wouldn't turn red and glare, and while Marco still couldn't help himself from letting his fingertips brush the back of Ace's hand, nor tucking Ace's hair out of the way whenever the chance arose, he became more subtle about it.

That, in turn, made Sabo start to stare at him more often. Marco couldn't say he appreciated the scrutiny at all.

If Sabo was going to accuse him of getting ready to sell Ace out now that Marco knew Ace had a bounty, he'd rather get it _over_ with. At least then it was an excuse to bring up sharing his tent, one that wouldn't have Sabo yelling about Marco wanting to murder them in their sleep. It was starting to get colder, and neither of them were likely used to sleeping in the cold - Marco could easily market it to Sabo as being "easier to protect Ace" when Marco would have to step over at least one of them to run away.

But Sabo hadn't bought it up. Not even when they found a description of Ace, and his bounty in bold numbers beneath it, nor Sabo's own bounty poster, a similar figure below one of his old photographs.

They'd skipped the next city, cautious about Burgess and how the bounty poster might've travelled, but after that point they'd started running low on supplies. A small town became their next stop point, but Marco found that unlike before Ace was hesitant to explore without either of them by his side.

When he'd noticed the trend, Marco almost wanted to run straight back to the city, find Burgess and rip him to shreds. He would have, as well, had it not been for the fact that the wound on his side still twinged every time he so much as stretched, and the ones on his feet ached. No matter how quickly he could heal, walking on the injuries hadn't been his best idea, and wearing boots was probably an even worse plan.

He'd managed to keep it hidden from Ace, thankfully, but neither the cut on his side or the ones on his feet were healing as fast as he'd first thought they would, his body preoccupied with the other injuries Ace had gotten. Half of those were internal, and he hadn't mentioned any to Sabo, but-

Somehow, Marco had a feeling he still knew. Sabo had been helping Marco keep them a secret – though Marco wasn't sure if that was coincidental or on purpose – distracting Ace so that Marco could slip away and let his feet rest as he cleaned and bandaged anything that had bled through. He almost hated the fact that the cuts wouldn't scar – only Ace would carry around the memories, even if Marco had healed him.

He was working on cleaning out some of the travel dirt and stinging sweat when Sabo found him holed up in the bathroom off their room. Marco looked up at the sound of the door opening, whisking a towel from the rail next to him to hide his wounds just in case it was Ace, but only Sabo poked his head in, and Marco abandoned the towel over the edge of the bathtub.

"Where's Ace?" he asked, refusing to give Sabo more attention than was needed, grabbing the small hand towel he'd requested from the innkeeper and letting hot water wash away the worst of the dirt.

"Got him to take a trip down to the bar to grab dinner." Sabo said, watching Marco for a moment and then moving to sit on the rim of the bathtub. "His trip will suck shit if he's too afraid to explore without one of us by his side."

"Save him from getting kidnapped again," Marco muttered mutinously under his breath, and only just barely heard Sabo's tiny laugh.

"The only person allowed to do that is you, huh?"

Marco couldn't help but look up then, turning to stare at Sabo with no small amount of confusion building in his chest. "You'know with you I can't tell if that's a joke or not, yoi."

"Probably for the best," Sabo said, and there was a hint of a smile around his eyes that Marco only frowned at, staring at Sabo suspiciously.

"What have you done?" he said, eyes narrowed. For a moment, he could see Sabo's lips purse in automatic anger; then, the steadying breath that made his features go slack.

"That's fair," he mumbled, lips barely moving and his gaze on his knees, but when he looked up his face was completely serious. "Swear I haven't done anything, though. At least, nothing to put me on your shit list."

"You're being _nice._ Excuse me for being suspicious."

Sabo blinked rapidly at him, face flushing just momentarily. He could probably put Ace to shame in the easily flustered department, Marco mused as Sabo stammered, "I- A few weeks back, before we left Luffy- I promised Ace that I'd make an effort to try and get along with you."

Marco held back a laugh through sheer force of will. "If that's you trying to get along with me, I don't want to see how you act with people you're _not_ getting along with, yoi."

Sabo's face flushed even further, red crawling straight down his neck and making his scars turn blotchy. "That's my point," he said, tone almost snappish in embarrassment. "I promised him, and I didn't do anything that'd let me keep my promise. I just-"

"Thought I was going to gallivant into the sunset with him?"

"My thoughts were more centred on you madly cackling as you made your way into the darkness, but yes."

Marco could feel his lips twitch at the mental image, trying to imagine himself doing _anything_ that involved mad cackling and finding only ridiculous thoughts of alcohol, his brothers, and possibly small children.

"So what's made you change your mind?" he asked, and couldn't deny the quiet curiosity that invaded his voice. Water dripped down his leg, but Marco hadn't been paying attention to the cloth since they'd started this conversation.

Sabo paused, lower lip between his teeth, and Marco saw him take a deep breath and swallow to ease a dry throat before saying quietly, "You were as worried as I was."

"When- when we were searching, I was angry. I still thought you'd done something. And I thought I could get Ace to see that, if I found him first, but- but when we actually found him- and what you did-"

"You healed him, even though it hurt you. And then you didn't tell him- you don't want him to _know_ \- because it will hurt him. That's- that's something I didn't think anyone outside me or Luffy would ever do."

Sabo's hands were twined tight in his lap; Marco could see them fidgeting from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't look away from Sabo's face. Silence filled the bathroom, broken only by the dripping tap, until Sabo heaved in a sigh and his tight fingers unlaced.

"I still don't like you very much," Sabo said, and Marco couldn't help the appalled sound in the back of his throat.

"What?" he said, and he squeezed the towel too tightly, water gushing down his leg and making him pull a face. "What the hell was the point of that whole speech then? I thought you were going to tell me we were over this, yoi!"

"You called me _replaceable,_ " Sabo said, and though anger still tinged his tone, Marco could now find the long-buried hurt. "Also, you kidnapped my brother, and made him walk on _bleeding feet._ That doesn't really go away."

"I _apologised_ for that," Marco said, teeth bared in a snarl and regret churning in his stomach at the memory. "I hadn't- Ace didn't tell me, so I hadn't realised. And I know that doesn't make it better, especially not to you, but I swear that I never meant to hurt him."

"Thrice?" Sabo asked, the glint of something hard in his eyes, and Marco nodded.

"Swear it thrice that I _never_ meant to hurt Ace. He looked rich, and I needed the money. It's not like fae ever get honest work."

Sabo bit his tongue, eyes moving to the tiles on his left, and Marco heaved a sigh. With a low growl under his breath, he cleaned the water off his leg, and rinsed out the small towel, before trying to arch his leg so he could properly clean off the cuts on his feet.

They looked a bit like they'd been made by a whip and a knife, an alternating pattern that made Marco wince every time he saw them, and even though it'd healed quicker on him than it ever would have on Ace, the bottoms of his feet were still tender and hard to walk on. He couldn't imagine the pain Ace had gone through when this had happened.

"He got beat up real bad, didn't he?" Sabo asked quietly, and Marco gave a careful nod. Sabo's touch against Marco's bare foot made him tense, however, unsure on whether Sabo would flick one of the worse-looking cuts as revenge against doing it to Ace.

Maybe the Sabo before Burgess would have done it. This Sabo only retreated immediately, an apologetic look on his face. He stood and Marco expected him to leave and go back to Ace, now that what he'd come to say was finished with. Instead, when Marco rinsed out the towel again, Sabo held his hand out for it.

"Not a hundred percent sure you won't whack my poor feet, yoi," Marco said, but handed the towel over anyway, biting the inside of his cheek. Sabo sat down on the bathtub rim again, making a motion for Marco's foot, and was surprisingly gentle when he maneuvered it into his lap.

The first touch was a bit too rough, and Marco couldn't help but hiss in a sharp breath. Instantly, Sabo pulled away the pressure, and Marco couldn't help but stare openly, now, confused and shocked that Sabo had listened to his quiet noise of discomfort.

Sabo was concentrating fully on his job, a tiny furrow on his forehead as he worked on keeping his touch as careful as possible, and for the first time since they'd met Marco actually took the time to study his features.

He looked well bred in the same way Ace was, but there was no mischievous tilt to his eyes or lips, nor the slight point to his ears that came with fae blood. Unlike Ace, he was fair skinned, easily shades lighter than Marco, with his constant travel through the outdoors, but Marco could see where tan lines had worn through Sabo's skin. It made his scars stand out even more; jagged, uneven lines obscuring one side of his face and travelling across his neck and under his shirt. Those had been easy to notice, but the subtle shift of noticeable muscle was much harder if you lacked a trained eye, and Sabo wrung out the towel with the ease of practice.

A fighter then, someone who'd had experience patching up people's wounds, and Marco had seen him heft a sword with little trouble and rote muscle memory. Maybe the second son of a noble then, someone who'd joined the knights to try and make a name for himself and curry favour with the Council through wars instead of politics.

Then again, his relationship with Ace would've put him against the Council; Ace had kept it no secret that the Council hated him, though for what Marco wasn't sure. Ace was no war hero, and Marco had no memory of anyone that looked like Ace attempting to overthrow the council. He seemed too young for it, anyway, to young and to gullible to have been outside that tower.

Only questions occupied Marco's head as he surveyed Sabo's hunched figure, trying to figure out how they fit together, how he could solve any of the mystery that was _Ace_ – and now, any of the mystery that was _Sabo._

He understood, almost better than anyone, why someone would keep their past a secret, but he couldn't help but entertain a tiny dream of one day being close enough to understand. To figure out the things that Ace still guarded from him.

And part of figuring out Ace would involve figuring out Sabo, too. Or, at least, getting Sabo to trust him at least marginally more. All the questions he could think of to start a conversation, however, seemed too sensitive to touch on, and would only leave Marco back where he started. At least now Sabo was _kind of_ opening up.

"Why're you so protective of him?" he finally decided on, leaning forwards and resting his chin in his palms. "I know he's never been outside the tower and all, but Luffy seemed fine leaving him behind."

"Luffy knows Ace can take care of himself," Sabo said, attention solely focused on the bottom of Marco's feet.

"Don't you, yoi?"

"I know he can protect himself," Sabo said, and there was a fraction of a second when his eyes narrowed. "I also know that sometimes he won't take care of himself. And Luffy's never been one of the people who's good at fixing that."

"But you are," Marco said, and he knew there was a hint of accusation in his tone when Sabo's eyes flicked up, a challenge in the set of his frown.

"He's my brother," Sabo said in lieu of explanation, and Marco knew that to anyone else those words may not have made sense – but he'd had his own family, a long time ago, and so that explanation was all he really needed. On top of that, however, he knew-

"And you love him."

Sabo's eyes flicked down again, almost instinctually, and this time he didn't answer. For a moment he worked in silence, and Marco heard him take a deep breath, then sigh.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered, one shoulder falling into a shrug. "Doesn't matter if I do, or I don't. My job is to-"

"Keep him safe?" Marco parroted back mockingly, because he'd heard Sabo say it more than enough times to be able to know what came next. "You'know, no job I've ever seen involves this much loyalty, yoi." He got gifted with a short glare, and Sabo nudged the side of his ankle with a pair of pale knuckles.

"Gimmie your other foot." Sabo said, and Marco obliged; dropping both his foot and the subject. It felt weird to have the dried blood washed from his foot by hands that weren't his own, so Marco racked his head for another question to distract him.

"Why'd you join the guards? Or the knights, or whatever." he asked, and Sabo looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you-?"

"Calluses," Marco said, nodding to Sabo's hands. "Plus, you grabbed a sword at Burgess' place, even though there were knives and knuckle busters around, and you wielded it like you knew what you were doing." He paused, and felt a tiny smile on his cheeks at Sabo's obvious look of amazement. "Also, on the night we met Luffy, you told Ace you quit the guards."

Sabo stared at him, then Marco saw his mouth drop open. "That's _cheating_ ," he said, sounding scandalised, but his lips were pulling into a grin. "Here I thought you were just using your powers of observation."

"Listening _is_ a power of observation," Marco said, shrugging innocently, and then Sabo _laughed._

It stunned him for a moment, making him stare unabashedly, and he could tell when Sabo noticed; his mouth snapped closed, and his grin vanished. Awkward silence invaded the air.

"Feel like one of my ears just got broken," Marco blurted, trying to recapture the ease of the conversation before. "Never thought I'd hear you laugh. Unless it was at my misfortune, yoi."

Sabo's smile flickered on his lips, and Marco almost breathed a sigh of relief when he said, "Don't worry, if it makes you feel better I'll laugh then too."

"Thanks," Marco drawled, and Sabo emptied out the bloody bowl, filling it with more water and rinsing the towel. He turned his attention back to Marco's feet, and for a moment Marco almost thought he was ignoring the question. However, Marco caught him pausing before he'd finished, studying the injuries on Marco's feet like they'd bought back memories.

"I- don't like my parents." He finally said, and Marco stayed quiet instead of asking _who does?_ He could tell how carefully Sabo was picking his words, and knew any snarky comment would easily have Sabo pulling away again and refusing to share the story. "I'm the first son, so my father had always wanted me to take over his company, and he'd trained me, but I was- I just never got it."

 _I was too stupid to get it,_ went unsaid in the silence between those words, and Marco grit his jaw, swallowing hard. It struck almost too close to home, those feelings of inadequacy, and though Marco had long since figured out he wasn't as dumb as he'd once been told, he could tell Sabo still struggled with such a thought.

"I went to join the knights instead. My parents left me alone up until I became a squire, then tried to tell me I had to go _home_ , like they hadn't near kicked me out years before." Sabo bared his teeth, a brutal laugh falling from his lips. "I didn't, but- I suppose it never mattered to them that I never went home, in the end."

"They replaced me," Sabo said with a small shrug, and Marco had time to give an internal wince, remembering the words he'd spat the first night they'd met. "By that point I already had Ace and Luffy though, so I didn't care so much, I guess. They're definitely a better family than my old one."

Marco watched Sabo pull on a shaky grin, hurt still in his eyes. He'd pulled down walls to tell the story, even if he'd only kept to the bare bones of fact. It left Sabo looking vulnerable, in a way that Marco hadn't expected he'd ever see.

Hesitantly, he pulled his foot from Sabo's lap, and then leaned forwards, folding him into a hug. Sabo stiffened, even if he'd seen it coming, but he didn't fight to pull away. He merely sat there for a moment, then awkwardly returned the favour, his arms snaking around Marco's middle.

"I could totally stab you right now," he said, voice oddly muffled, and Marco shrugged.

"Eh, I'm bruised up enough. I'm sure you'd at least wait until I looked less like I'd been in a brawl."

Sabo scoffed, his grip tightening on Marco's back, but Marco didn't make a move to run a soothing hand down Sabo's spine. No matter what Sabo had shared, that wasn't them; too much animosity existed between them for such a simple conversation to have fixed it all.

Unwilling to push his luck, Marco leaned away a short moment later, propping his elbows on the back of his chair and making no mention of anything out of the ordinary occurring. Sabo, after a second of shrewd observation, did the same, grabbing the disinfectant Marco had bought from the innkeeper and grinning.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy _this_ ," he said, waving the small bottle, and Marco groaned before moving his feet back to Sabo's lap.

* * *

 **AN: Please review! I hope y'all enjoyed! ;u; We're going back to biweekly updates again, but I have 6 (almost 7) chapters written, so there won't be any unexpected hiatuses for at LEAST the next month unless something drastic happens in RL and I can't get any internet!**


	11. Better the Devil you Know

**AN:** **basically the entire writing of this chapter was like [screaming] bc i the end of c10 was Good but then i was like GOD how to CONTINUE and then everyone DID SHIT and. time skips. and me, dying, as i realise this i going to end, and. yep. good times. plus editing on top of that was Hell bc of the end of THIS one. so. yeah.**

 **and also in the middle of what im writing atm im like hey you know what would be fun?/ changing parts of the plot bc they d oNT TECHNICALLY MAKE SENSE ANYMORE? but then needing to make sure it was built up in other chapters? and then im. dying.**

 **I ha CHAPTERS TOTAL NOW HAHAH Y'ALL PLEASE THIS FEELS LIKE MORE THAN MY LIFE IS WORTH ?br /**

 **It's so. long. oh god.**

 **anyway pls think abt "you do it for her / him" from steven universe (sworn to the sword) and younger sab training to be a guard so he can protect Ace Luffy. It's a Good Time /fingerguns and blows kisses**

 **enjoy my darlings**

* * *

Marco should've known that inviting Sabo once meant inviting him _every_ time.

It was, however, an invitation that he never took any steps to take back. Sabo's gentle touch happened as often as they could distract Ace into explorations (which became easier every time, and as they left Burgess and the memories behind,) and Marco's feet had been healing well with the constant, careful attention.

Constant, careful attention that Sabo didn't just focus on Marco's cuts, but on everything he did. Every gesture, every word, every half-formed joke and unbidden smile. Marco could _feel_ it on him, even as he did simple jobs that had nothing to do with Ace.

And this time, unlike before, there was no hostility to it. If anything, it seemed curious, watching and filing away his movements and his expressions and his gestures, and Marco soon found that as the next few weeks passed there was a certain _something_ to Sabo that hadn't been there before.

Marco couldn't call it kindness, not exactly (Sabo still held to much distrust in him for that) but he could almost call it respect.

Their interactions lacked the animosity that had existed before; Sabo smiled more often (even if not as openly,) and no longer acted like a particularly angry field trip chaperon whenever Marco snuck away with Ace.

Sabo had been a _bit_ mad the first time it'd happened, but Ace had come back with a breathless grin and hair in an untamed fluster (it'd taken every piece of will Marco possessed not to run his hands through it and neaten it) that'd made Sabo sigh and beckon him over. As Sabo was fixing Ace's hair, he'd listened to Ace's amazed stories and his anger had drained away.

Marco could claim quite proudly that he'd manipulated that entire situation.

Once it'd been established that Marco wasn't going to just take Ace and run, Sabo also seemed to relax more. His almost permanent guard lowered, letting him follow Ace with ease in cities rather than suspicion, and Marco watched as their relationship once again returned to the level he'd seen the first night they'd met. They seemed to almost constantly be at each other's sides, offering encouragement or bumping shoulders, sharing grins and bits of conversation that Marco could never hope to understand.

They'd known each other for years, Marco realised as he watched Sabo lean against Ace's side and Ace automatically wrap an arm around Sabo's shoulders so he'd be more comfortable. It was hard to think Marco would ever be able to compete with such familiarity, the ease with which they existed in each other's orbit.

And then he'd realised Ace had already started.

He'd gotten so used to initiating physical contact with Ace that Marco didn't notice when it'd started being reciprocated, and it had taken him far too long to figure out that he was reacting just as automatically as Ace whenever either Ace or Sabo were next to him.

If it were Ace, Marco couldn't help but turn, even if Ace wasn't speaking to him, and though he and Sabo were still awkwardly working out how to get along, Sabo had a habit of broaching physical contact with an ease that made Marco forget he was even being touched.

The more miraculous part about _that_ lowered defence was merely the fact that it was Sabo; Marco had been sure that he'd never let Sabo close enough to touch him, let alone close enough to lean against his shoulder and whisper something embarrassing about Ace in a purposefully loud voice.

However, with the realisation that he'd started to adjust to two other people in his life came a set of awkward fumbles as he tried to cut them _out_ of his life – or, at least, limit their impact on him. He knew they'd be leaving as soon as Ace's ransom was delivered, ( _if_ it were ever delivered, hoped a treacherous, traitorous part of his mind,) and that Sabo would barely look back and Ace would only hesitate momentarily before moving on. Marco didn't want to be _stuck_ while they both left. He didn't _want_ to be left reaching for people who were no longer there, or who no longer cared.

It got harder to remember such a thing, however, when Ace and Sabo eventually worked their way inside the tent. It was too cold to deny them, and Marco had already been planning to broach the subject, but once they'd gotten inside he wished that he could kick them out again. Ace sprawled like nothing else, while Sabo slept curled to the side, and, inevitably, Ace would drag him close, as though unused to being able to reach out and wanting to hold on to prove that it was real.

The first time it'd happened, Sabo had been shivering, teeth chattering loud enough for Marco to hear. "Wanna share?" Ace had mumbled sleepily, holding open his sleeping bag invitingly, and Sabo had nodded before rolling over.

"That's-" Marco had protested, before Ace turned a curious gaze on him. In the darkness he'd barely been able to see anything, but Ace had seemed to read something on Marco's face and had rearranged the sleeping bags with deft ease until the three of them were all sharing.

Marco had to admit that it was warmer, but it sure as hell didn't make it easier to sleep. For one thing, watching Ace's sprawl as he latched onto Sabo and dragged Sabo closer with a protesting mumble had almost been _cute_ \- when he was only watching. Now, he found himself part of the process; before, anything in the near vicinity had been the edge of Ace's sleeping bag, or Sabo. Now, it was _Marco._

Scooting to the edge of tent did little to help, too. Ace merely followed, pulling Sabo along with him and shifting until somehow Marco was pressed to the corner of the tent with two bodies on top of him.

"Oh fuck me," he grumbled under his breath, and Ace made a grumpy noise, swinging out a barely controlled arm that hit Marco under the chin. He hadn't made a sound after that, and tried to breathe and remind himself not to sling an arm around Sabo's waist so that his poor hand wouldn't fall asleep, because having a hand that was asleep was better than having a hand that'd been cut off.

Waking up the next morning had been a surprise, partly because Marco hadn't been sure when he'd fallen asleep but mainly because he'd been sure Sabo would kill him for sleeping so close to both him and Ace.

 _Always nice not to wake up dead,_ he thought to himself as they set out, but when they settled down for sleep and Ace seemed to take his lack of protests from last night as an invitation for tonight, found himself regretting not giving Sabo invitation to murder him.

It'd been hard to adjust to sleeping like that, even if he found he did sleep better with Ace's arm slung around his waist and Sabo's hand scant centimetres from his own. There were rules and boundaries and this was breaking _all of them,_ in a way Marco would never be able to protest. He didn't want to see Ace's expression nor his struggles to hold back when Marco asked for them to all sleep separately. Plus, Marco didn't want to run the risk of asking for them to stop and then missing the closeness so much that he invited them back again.

What was the saying? _Better the devil you know?_

More like, invite the devil to your bed, but only because you didn't want to find out what would happen if you let him run free.

Like their sleeping arrangements had been a trigger, Marco found that during the day Ace and Sabo had started to get closer too. It had started off simple, with barely touching hands and bumped shoulders that lasted for a fraction of a second.

Then, Ace started to hook their arms together and lean on him while they were walking. Sabo, who had a habit of getting Ace to piggyback him now that Ace's feet had healed, started holding sideways conversations with Marco that involved a lot of gestures and then moments of patient _watching,_ waiting for Marco to contribute his own story.

The watching, to be honest, was the worst. Marco had never been used to close scrutiny by anyone who didn't wish to cause him harm, and so he couldn't help fidgeting under Sabo's gaze now, unsure about asking him to stop.

Unsure about whether or not he even _wanted_ Sabo to stop.

It was-

Oddly _nice,_ knowing someone payed attention to him and _only_ him, with no intention to harm but rather honest curiosity.

The whole situation, however, left Marco with no small amount of nerves bubbling in his stomach as they approached the next town. In a tent and the cold wilderness, sleeping close together was fine – but how would the dynamics change when they stepped inside the town, in an inn with _beds?_

Ace knew little of the outside world, but surely even he knew of the proper propriety of things, and Sabo would most definitely understand and resent the implications if Marco asked for a room with one bed.

He'd wanted a chance to rest his travel-sore muscles, and they needed a chance to restock, even with the threat of a bounty over Ace's head, but as drew closer to the town, Marco found himself regretting the wish for a nice warm bed. Marco couldn't help but wonder if he should've been wishing for _beds_ instead. Should he ask for a bed – singular, to share – or _beds_ – multiple?

Surprisingly enough, his worry only lasted until they'd stepped inside the tavern that rested below the inn, and a voice called out, "Marco? Is that _you?_ "

"Thatch?" he said, scanning the bar with a frown, and then he caught a blur of movement and found Thatch squeezing him tight around the waist and lifting him from the floor.

"It's so good to see you, brother!" Thatch declared, grinning, and Marco couldn't help but smile back, Thatch's boundless energy infecting him as it always did.

"Is it me or have you gotten stronger, yoi?" Marco asked, giving a pointed look to the ground, and Thatch laughed before setting him down.

"It's you and your hollow bones, Marco." Thatch said as an explanation, and Marco rolled his eyes. "What!" Thatch said, clutching his heart. "It's true! You don't eat nearly enough, I'll bet."

"He doesn't," Ace piped up from behind Marco, and Thatch gave a double take. He looked to Marco, eyes wide with surprise, and Marco found himself fighting back heat that threatened his skin. No matter how tanned he was, red always showed up like he'd dumped paint on himself when he blushed, and he refused to let it happen now. Sabo would tease him about it for _weeks._

"And who're you?" Thatch asked curiously, before Marco could run interference, and Ace stuck out his hand.

"Ace," he said, and then added with a grin, "Marco kidnapped me and held me hostage for two months."

"He's a right dick like that," Thatch said amicably, shaking Ace's hand and nodding wisely, but Sabo stepped up to Ace's side with arms folded and said,

"No, Ace really is being serious. Marco did kidnap him."

Thatch's expression dissolved into pure confusion, and he turned to look at Marco again, a host of questions easily seen brimming on his tongue. "What-?" he started off with, but then changed his mind and demanded, " _Why?_ "

Marco couldn't help the blush now, feeling it prickle along his neck and over his cheeks, "A set of bad ideas one after the other, yoi."

" _I'd_ say so!" Thatch said, and then looked to Ace and Sabo. "And now you _travel_ with him?"

"Not my idea," Sabo said, and Ace swatted him in the arm.

"Only because you're overprotective."

"The definition of overprotection is not wanting your brother to go with a guy that _kidnapped him?_ "

Ace paused momentarily, then nodded. "Yes. That's exactly it."

"You _kidnapped him?_ " Thatch hissed, leaning against Marco's side, and Marco screwed his lips shut tightly, indicating with a stiff shrug that he might've.

"I'll leave you to explain _that_ one," Sabo said, grinning sharply, and Ace rolled his eyes.

"You guys obviously have lots to catch up on, so we'll just leave you too it." Ace said, and latched onto Sabo's arm, tugging him away. "We'll go get a room."

Marco heaved a mental sigh of relief, mind jumping back to his earlier dilemma as he handed Ace his wallet. This would solve the entire problem, without Marco having to lift a finger or struggle through awkward implications and explanations. Good lord, he didn't want to have to explain to Thatch why Ace was casually saying they'd slept together, in the same bed, and yet weren't-

Nope, nope, nope, not even going to head to that territory with Thatch nearby. Marco knew Thatch way to well, and the favour was extended right back; anything out of the ordinary was immediately going to be picked up on.

Like him handing over his entire money pouch, without Ace even having asked for it.

 _Fuck._

As Ace and Sabo left, Thatch steered Marco to a table he'd obviously been sitting at before, judging by the food before him and the tankard of what smelled like ale. Marco couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. Fae and alcohol was never a good mix, as most alcohols affected them much faster than humans. Thatch could get away with it, being mostly human, and an Earth aligned fae at that, but Marco would wake up with a pounding headache and a head full of regrets if he had even a single mug.

" _Sooo,_ " Thatch said, a grin stretching wide on his face as he sat down. "Anything interesting to tell me about your travels so far?"

"Apart from the fact I kidnapped a guy, no, not really."

Thatch shot him an expression that Marco could easily read as an exasperated _really?_

"No comment on the lack of money pinching and protests on personal space?"

"None of your business, yoi," he said, keeping his tone flat but his eyes narrowed into a semi-threat, and Thatch pouted.

"This is just mean. Cutting your brother out, even though you haven't seen him for at least three years!"

Marco started in surprise this time, staring at Thatch appraisingly. "Has it really been that long since we last met, yoi?"

"Time sure flies, huh?" Thatch said, nodding slowly. "You don't come visit anymore, and it's not like anyone's ever been able to track you down when you don't want to be found."

"Flight did come in handy like that," Marco mumbled, but his attention was drawn instead to the whorls of wood in the table, mind consumed by resurgent memories. Three years since he'd last visited his family. Time was relative, especially to fae that grew as slowly as Marco, but he understood how long three years of time could be to people like Thatch.

How strange to think it'd been at least five years since he'd seen Izo, and six since he'd last seen Haruta, Jozu, and Vista.

And Pops-

Marco shook his head, snapping his head from the table and asking Thatch teasingly, "And you've been lounging around again while the rest of us work an honest living, I take it?"

"I don't see how getting someone to pay a ransom is _honest living,_ " Thatch said, staring at him incredulously, and Marco shrugged.

"At least I'm getting paid, yoi."

"Cruel bird brain, cruel!" Thatch cried, a hand fluttering over his heart.

"Bird brain?" Ace inquired laughingly from Marco's side, and Marco couldn't help but jump, having missed his arrival. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Ace pulled out a chair next to him, not missing how easily Ace settled down and slipped Marco's pouch back to his waist. Sabo didn't bother with a seat, merely perching on the table, and Thatch's amused look turned into a pointed question.

Marco discreetly twitched his fingers and made Thatch's ale turn to apple juice.

"Hasn't he told you?" Thatch said, guileless as always. "Marco here-"

"Will set you on fire if you continue talking," he said, and Thatch's mouth snapped closed.

"That." Thatch said with a grin, taking a deep draught of his ale and then trying not to sputter once he realised what Marco had done.

Ace whined, his attention turning from Thatch and missing Thatch's (quite honestly hilarious, if Marco had to say so himself,) reaction. Ace's lips fell into a half-scowl, what could almost be called a pout, and Marco forced his attention to stay on Thatch-

Until Ace swung in front of him and half into his lap, elbows across the table. "Come _onnnnn,_ Marco!" he said, pouting, "Spill! We know like _nothing_ about you."

"Ever think there was a reason for that?" Marco said, arching an eyebrow, but Ace's expression didn't change-

And now Sabo was joining in too.

Marco stifled a groan. He carded his hand through his hair and tried to figure out how best to explain it. He knew that their knowledge of Fae came from Luffy, and as Luffy wasn't exactly knowledgeable at all, that meant they probably only knew the very, very basics, or some very annoying rumours that Marco would have to disprove at some point.

"I'm a Shaped fae, like Chopper," Marco eventually went with. "I have a set of forms I can shift into, but _only_ those ones."

Ace and Sabo stared at him blankly. Then, realisation crossed Sabo's face. "You're a _shape-shifter!_ " he cried, his fist meeting his open palm, and Ace made a noise of realisation.

"I am _not,"_ Marco snapped before Ace could request for him to turn into something stupid, like a cat. "I only have three set forms, and small variations on those! Apart from that, nothing else. There are different types of Shaped fae, each with their own particular form. Mine happen to be avian."

Thatch snorted, and Marco cast him the stink-eye, daring Thatch to contradict him.

"So you're a type of bird?" Ace asked, and Marco gave a small hum of agreement.

"You could say that," he said, and Thatch snorted again, before burying his face in his apple juice when Marco snapped a glare at him that promised more than just magically changed drinks.

"What type of bird?" Sabo asked excitedly, leaning on Marco's shoulder. "Is your anatomical structure the same as a normal bird's, and how does your mass convert across? Are you small like a normal bird, or are you a size relative to your human form?"

"Do you turn into _lots_ of birds?" Ace said, "Like, if I asked, could you turn into a whole flock of velociraptors or something?"

Sabo gave Ace a deadpan look, and Marco silently thanked him for the break. If Sabo hadn't interrupted, than Marco feared he'd have blurted something stupid like _I'd do anything you asked._

"Ace, you idiot. Velociraptors aren't _birds._ "

"They have wings though." Ace defended, arms crossed and _still_ leaning across Marco.

"Velociraptors are reptilian," Marco muttered, grabbing Ace by his shoulders and moving him back to his seat, cursing himself for missing the warmth of Ace's body. "And I'm not telling you. It's- better left unknown, yoi."

Ace made an affronted noise in the back of his throat, looking absolutely betrayed, and then suddenly Marco had a lap full of _Sabo_ and a head full of curses. "We'll guess then!" Sabo declared, "And you have to tell us if we get it right."

Marco managed a strangled grin, his heart beating achingly, painfully fast, hard enough that he could feel the jittering pulse of his blood, hard enough for him to feel how it banged against the inside of his ribcage. "You'll never get it, yoi."

Ace huffed, but Sabo only grinned, shifting on Marco's lap and tugging on Ace's ear till he could whisper something. Marco didn't want to know what they were talking about, and could barely divert his attention from how Sabo's hair curled against his neck, a tangle of gleaming gold and red in the bright firelight.

Untangling Sabo was harder than untangling Ace, but Marco managed, standing and forcing Sabo back to his perch on the table. Sabo looked at him curiously, and Marco tried to get rid of the burn he could feel in his stomach, the twist of embarrassment and the desire to stay close.

"Bathroom," he managed to get out, heart somewhere in his throat, and hurried off.

He didn't end up finding the bathroom. Almost as soon as he'd gotten upstairs his legs collapsed on him, sending him against a wall. Marco buried his head in his hands, the heels of his palms pressed to his eyes, and heaved in deep, ragged breaths. One hand drifted to thunk against his chest, right above his beating heart, and with a soft growl he punched it, the pain doing little to stop his frantic heartbeat.

"Stop it, stop it-" he muttered under his breath, back sliding against the wall to the floor as his knees gave out. His fingertips and blunt fingernails clawed at his chest, as though somehow he could carve through layers of flesh and pull out his heart, squeeze it until it _stopped-_

 _What are you even doing?_ he thought to himself, the thought half a laugh, half a sob, and Marco felt his head shake in an instinctive reaction to the question he posed. What _was_ he doing? Why was this even-?

He'd started off holding both of them _hostage._ He'd made Ace walk on bleeding feet, had almost starved Ace, he'd threatened to kill Sabo, Ace had believed he was _dying,_ had been so terrified of Marco that he hadn't told Marco of the curse he thought was upon him-

And what was Marco doing now?

He shook his head, trying to drive the question from his head before he could think of an answer, but it was instinctual and he couldn't stop the thought.

 _You're falling for them, aren't you?_

* * *

 **AN:** **from my roommate, when asked for help: "Marco thinking that he doesn't have a crush on Ace because the fluttery feeling he gets when he looks at Ace is the same one he gets when he looks at Sabo and he Totally Doesn't Like Sabo."**

 **Anyway, that sent me into hysterics for about five minutes, so I thought I'd share. Also, did you guys know you're kickin ao3 ass when it comesto reviews? Woooo! Go you guys!**

 **Thatch makes an appearance! The Darling Izo and the Fatherly Whitebeard get a mention! Sabo & Ace are Little Shits (tm) incarnate! **

**And thank y'all so much for your lovely reviews! I love them so much! ;u;**


	12. To Suppress Devotion

**AN:** **title from an ed sheeran song. Which one? idk. My brother was just playing all of ed sheeran's songs on repeat and I was like Oh this is a Much Better Title than my old one.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who left me a beautiful review! I really really appreciate it guys it makes me happy to see them in my inbox ;u;**

 **uuhhh miiiinor tw for alcohol/substance abuse? more notes the bottom if you want the specifics.**

* * *

It took him longer than he wanted to figure out the mess in his own head, to slowly sort out the thoughts he'd desperately scrounged up in his defence, but Marco managed, building up and packing away every frantic feeling. He couldn't lie to himself, not anymore, but-

Well, let it never be said that he wasn't good at lying to others.

It took a deep breath to get him off the floor, and another to get his feet moving, but he managed.

He'd manage.

"Get lost on the way?" Ace joked as Marco came back to their table, but he only shrugged.

"Must've eaten something crap," Marco said, ignored the flicker of worry on Ace's face and Thatch's sharp, perceptive glance. "Feel better now, though," he added, and Ace nodded, turning his attention back to Thatch.

"So what were you saying about travel plans?" he asked, and Thatch squinted at Marco for another second before turning back to Ace.

"Well, I gotta wait to pick someone up first." Thatch said, giving a languid shrug, "Not a really big fan of travelling by myself, you'know? I used to travel with Marco back in the-"

Marco could see the moment the idea came to Thatch's head, the bright spark of something that had always told Marco of an incoming Very Bad Idea, and before Thatch could even voice it, he'd snapped out,

" _No._ "

"Awww, Marco, please!" Thatch said, his lips drawn into a pout and hands clasped in front of him. "You know it's the la- well, it's a bad idea for me to travel alone, especially right now."

"We don't even know what way you're going," Marco said, sliding back onto the bench, and Sabo gave him a glance and a short smile that made Marco look away quickly.

"Where _are_ you going?" Ace asked curiously, leaning forwards, and Thatch seemed to realise he could easily turn Ace to his side.

"The Festival of Lights at Capital's Lake!" Thatch said, gesturing wildly with his hands before he clasped them to his chest. "It's _easily_ one of the most beautiful Fae festivals there is, designed to celebrate human and fae relations and the birth of the heir of our fair kingdom. It's _gorgeous._ " Thatch winked at Ace, and Ace grinned, the edge of something pained and wistful in the curve of his lips.

"Are there lots of Fae festivals, then?" Sabo said, frown vanishing from his face to be replaced with curiosity, and Thatch nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, but the Lights festival is better than _all_ of them. There's food and music and dancing, and at midnight, a shitton lanterns are lit in the middle of the lake and they rise into the sky looking like _stars._ And because the water fae and nereids have charmed the water you can dance on it, and the lake water is always so dark it reflects the lights perfectly, and you feel like you're dancing in the sky."

Ace left out a breathless _woah,_ mouth parted in awe and wonder and _longing_ , and Marco felt his heart pang, an ache resting in his chest like a tangible weight.

"We'll take you," he blurted, before Ace's expression could sour with the realisation Marco hadn't planned on travelling that way, and Marco cursed Thatch to every god he knew. Manipulative _bastard,_ even if he hadn't realised it. Thatch turned to look at him, obviously confused on how quickly Marco had agreed. Marco shrugged under the scrutiny. "We were going that way anyway," he said casually, and watched Thatch's face split into a grin.

"A toast, then!" Thatch said cheerfully, banging on the bar, "Hey, barkeep, round's on me!"

The whole bar gave a loud cheer and even though Marco knew he was going to regret it, when the drinks came round he took the whisky in one hand and drained the glass.

* * *

The impromptu party didn't end until well past midnight, and by that point Marco knew he was completely and utterly ruined. Mixing fae and alcohol was never a good idea, he _knew_ that, and yet-

Well he'd wanted something to distract him from the lump that'd started to grow in his throat and rest heavy in his chest at the sight of Sabo and Ace dancing together in a barely lit corner, heads bent close.

Though he knew it wasn't a good idea he still grabbed the pitcher Thatch had ordered, pouring himself another drink and staring at the tiny bubbles in the glass rather than pay attention to the bubbles fluttering his stomach whenever he looked to that corner.

"What're you even doing, birdbrain?" Thatch slurred, blinking at him in curiosity that was only just barely clouded by the alcohol. Marco shrugged, resting his weight on his elbows and staring deep into the gold drink like it would be able to answer for him.

Thatch leaned on him, warm weight over Marco's shoulder. "I know you weren't heading for the festival. You never go."

"What's there to see anymore, yoi?" Marco mumbled, and Thatch hummed, head lolling to the corner that Marco was pointedly ignoring.

"You've already found some sights you'd enjoy seeing there," he said, and Marco bared his teeth, a tiny growl in the back of his throat.

"Shut up, Thatch."

Thatch moved off him, stealing Marco's drink, and Marco tore his gaze off the table to glare. "What's with that look, brother?" Thatch asked innocently, pout pulling at his lip, but Marco refused to relent until Thatch sighed. "Aye, aye, I know. No teasing. What else is a poor, poor soul to do, though? You take all the fun out of things, bird brain."

"Poor soul my ass," he mumbled, nails scratching against the tabletop, and he heard Thatch sigh before Marco felt a hand grip his wrist.

"Marco, you know me, and I know you. No matter how much you claim to hate the fact we shared blood, we did, and I know you're upset now. Tell me what's wrong."

A refusal grew on the tip of Marco's tongue, and he knew Thatch could see it when his grip tightened around Marco's wrist.

"Please?"

Marco's words died in his mouth, and his hand curled into a fist. Thatch knew that Marco would never be able to refuse such a request from his family, and growled quietly in the back of his throat. He didn't know where to start, didn't know how to even articulate what was in his head, even with alcohol still crushing his inhibitions.

"I'm being stupid, yoi," he spat quietly, the crackle of blue flickering above his knuckles holding his attention, and – he knew – drawing Thatch's. "I don't- I want to know what I'm doing but I _don't,_ and-"

Thatch made a soft noise of understanding in the back of his throat, thumb running over the jut of bone in Marco's wrist. "And you want to be in control, am I right?"

"I wouldn't care if it wasn't them!" Marco declared, the words clawing up his throat, and he yanked his hand from under Thatch's, wrapping both around his mug and downing it in one quick move. It burnt going down, and he knew he'd drunken it too fast, knew he'd drunken too much, but couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted something to get him out of his head, away from this damned conversation, and if that thing so happened to be getting drunk off his ass and making choices he'd regret in the morning, then so be it.

He stood abruptly, ignoring Thatch's strangled protest, and stumbled over to Ace and Sabo's small corner of the bar. He didn't stop to think, merely took Sabo by the arm and steered him to the closest table, glaring when the table's patrons tried to protest.

Marco hopped up on the table and tugged Sabo till he sat with his back to Marco, leaning against the table and between Marco's legs. Sabo let out a tiny noise that Marco ignored, heels latching against Sabo's thighs and keeping him in place while Marco let his hands run through Sabo's hair.

"Ma-Marco-?" Sabo stammered, trying to turn, but Marco made a grumpy noise in the back of his throat, tugging on Sabo's hair until he kept his head straight.

Magic tingled in Marco's fingers as he ran them through Sabo's hair, and Sabo's next question turned into a quiet sigh that sent shivers up Marco's spine. Sabo practically melted against Marco's chest, and Marco felt a pleased, tiny chirp escape his lips as he swiftly worked on neatening Sabo's hair.

Knots and dirt caught against his fingers, but a quick blue spark took care of them easily and made Sabo release more tiny sighs, his head lolling backwards and tiny shakes wracking his body. Marco could feel them; where Sabo was pressed against his heels, his inner thigh, near his chest-

 _Do not kiss him!_ He heard the back of his head yell, but Marco didn't want to listen, no matter how much he knew he should. As he pulled a small leaf from behind Sabo's ear, Marco replaced the foliage with the softest kiss he could give, bare pressure and fleeting enough to have been his fingertips.

Sabo jolted in surprise, and the sudden fear that ran through Marco's body did wonders for clearing some of the haze that had settled in his head. As Sabo stumbled away, his hand flew up to his ear, and when he turned all Marco could see was the expression of shock all over his features.

Ace caught Sabo by the shoulders, his own expression inscrutable, and Marco was reminded brutally of the time he'd been pushed into the Lake as a child. It felt like he was drowning, floundering for some excuse – _any_ excuse – that would make sense, and this time there weren't any nereids to help him to the surface.

His unlikely saviour came in the form of Thatch, who swooped in and swung an arm around his neck, pulling him off the table. Thatch grinned at Ace and Sabo, but Marco could feel how tight his grip was on Marco's shoulder.

"Stupid brother's got preening instincts," he said, tone light and joking, and Marco felt Thatch's knuckles dig into his side, the jab that followed both physical and verbal. "Forgot you didn't have a beak, huh?"

Marco made a noise that could've passed as agreement, Thatch's hold the only thing that kept him upright. Thatch seemed to realise, and pulled Marco to the stairs, shooting off another excuse and a goodnight that Marco barely heard, his attention on Sabo's whispered words.

"He kissed me," Sabo said to Ace, quiet and confused and questioning, and Marco squeezed his eyes shut, leaning against Thatch's shoulder and trusting Thatch to lead him straight, because he couldn't bear to catch a single fraction of what Sabo's expression would look like.

As they headed up the stairs he couldn't help but laugh dully to himself, remembering the thought he'd had almost less than twenty minutes ago.

He hadn't even needed to wait until morning to regret the choice he'd made.

* * *

Ace's eyes were glued to Marco's back as he disappeared up the stairs, watching Marco's feet catch against the steps before Thatch grabbed him. His head tumbled with uncontrolled thoughts, spinning as though Ace were caught in a river, being shoved against rocks and thrown upside down so quickly he had little chance to figure out where the surface was.

 _He kissed me,_ Sabo had said, and Ace couldn't help thinking, _why?_

 _Why_ had Ace caught that fraction of a second where Marco leaned down and pressed his lips just behind Sabo's ear? Why hadn't he stopped them earlier? Why had Sabo's face only been lit with surprise instead of something more like a denial, more like distaste?

Why was that the only thing he could think about?

Ace had spent more than enough time in the company of his own head. Living a life caught inside a tower meant he'd more than enough time to think and then overthink every emotion and thought he'd ever had, and this one was-

Jealousy.

Vicious, hopeless, jealousy, and yet there was something still beneath that, a question that caught in his throat as he stared at Sabo and tried to figure out what to say.

 _Who are you jealous of?_

"Did you want him to?" he asked, and caught the hesitation that held Sabo's tongue. That fraction of a second told Ace more than Sabo's following shrug, and made something hot and sour tear gouges straight through his chest. It felt like desperation, like rage, like harsh, fierce _longing_ crackling in his chest and screaming at him to _do something_.

Even if that something hurt (himself or Sabo, he wasn't sure, he just needed-

He wasn't sure what he needed).

Thatch clattered down the steps again before Ace could blurt something he'd regret, and Ace's hands slipped from Sabo's shoulders as he turned.

"How's Marco?" Sabo asked, his voice full of concern, and the fire spluttered out, sinking into the black mess that Ace's stomach had turned into.

"Just sleeping. He'll probably curse us all to hell tomorrow, though!" Thatch said with a laugh, and Sabo mimicked it, his own noise breathy and familiar and Ace-

Ace _knew_ it, he understood every nuance of that sound ( _relief,_ _unease, careful; don't let them figure out how much you care-_ ), he knew Sabo and he was starting to learn about Marco and both of them had somehow done something Ace had thought impossible-

But it didn't matter what they'd done.

 _Just one, just one, just_ ** _one_** _-_ he couldn't help but plead in his head, feeling stupid and desperate and knowing that for all his wishes, he'd lost a chance he hadn't even realised was being offered.

He may not've known much about the outside world, would never be as savvy as Sabo or Marco, could never understand people the way Luffy and Thatch seemed too, but he could understand more than a few things.

He could understand that kisses, no matter if they seemed like a mistake, seldom were.

He could understand that there was nothing in him worth comparing to someone else, that if measured up he'd be found wanting, and-

He could easily understand that Marco and Sabo had realised it too.

* * *

 **tw: Marco's an idiot and drinks to much and tries to pet Sabo's hair, and ends up kissing behind Sabo's ear. Sabo freaks out a little bit and Marco doesn't know what to do, so Thatch comes in and passes it off as preening and hustles Marco to their room to sleep.**

 **AN:** **ALSO BC I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO INCLUDE IT ANYWHERE ELSE THE REASON SABO'S ON MARCO'S SIDE AND FACING OUT IS BC IT'S INSTINCT FOR HIM TO KEEP A WATCH OUT AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE HE CARES FOR, AND SO USUALLY HE'D SIT ON ACE'S SIDE, BUT HE KNOWS MARCO HAS A BETTER CHANCE OF PROTECTING ACE AGAINST ANYONE WITH MAGIC.**

 **HAVE FUN W/ THAT ONE Y'ALL AND THANKS FOR READIN'**

 **Please r &r! I love seeing your ideas and opinions on what's happening/what's going to happen ;u;**


	13. Thievery

**AN: Alcohol makes an Easy plot point but then also I Don't Drink so like I don't know what hangovers feel like /confused thumbs up?**

* * *

"So they may now think you're a bit nuts," was the first thing Marco woke up to; the second, a pounding headache that grew like wildfire as sound trickled into his ears.

He groaned, flapping his hand, and a tankard was pushed into his open palm, a steady hand helping him sit up. He spilt more water on himself than he actually managed to swallow, but in a moment it had been refilled, and the cold felt far to refreshing on his sweaty skin.

"What'd I-?" he mumbled, as quietly as he could, but he could still feel a pulse of pain behind his forehead with every word. He didn't even dare attempt opening his eyes, knowing from bitter experience it'd hurt like hell.

"Kissed Sabo."

" _What!?_ " Marco yelled, eyes flying open in shock. The bright light that flooded his vision made him feel sick to his stomach, but Thatch seemed to have been prepared and shoved a bucket into his lap before he threw up. Marco groaned weakly, crinkling his nose at the smell that invaded his senses, but didn't move for fear of throwing up again. "I did _what?_ " he hissed, trying to resist the urge to rub at his pounding skull. If only his healing abilities extended to hangovers; but sadly, alcohol negated his fae blood, driving away his connection to the land, and thus, his magic.

"Arguably Sabo and Ace think that you were trying to groom him, but I'm not sure if that could really be considered better or worse."

Marco groaned again, unable to take Thatch's jovial tone. "What the hell happened last night, yoi?" he demanded, and Thatch's hand ran distractedly down his back, instinctively soothing Marco's frazzled nerves.

"You agreed to take me to the Festival of Lights, probably 'cause Ace cast you puppy dog eyes, then you got shitfaced and confessed you were totally head over heels – to me, not to them, don't worry – and then you grabbed Sabo and started preening his hair. Which, by the way, I haven't seen you do since you and Benn had that _thing._ "

"That was an awful, awful thing," Marco grumbled angrily to his bucket, and tried to resist the urge to dry heave. He hadn't eaten enough last night to throw up anymore, but his stomach still rolled unpleasantly. "Did I do- anything-?"

"You didn't get down on your knees and profess your undying love, no."

"I don't love them." Marco said, opening his eyes to slits so he could glare at Thatch over the rim of his bucket. "And I certainly don't have an ' _undying love'._ That's just fucking stupid."

Thatch had the audacity to laugh at him then, and Marco aimed a punch at the vague sound of Thatch's chortles. Thatch cut off with a breathless wheeze of pain, and Marco gave a smile that likely looked more like a grimace.

"You're a dick." Thatch said as soon as he got his breath back, but he still pressed a fluffy piece of pastry into Marco's hand. "You're also a goddamn liar, and I know you better than that."

"Wish you didn't." Marco mumbled, and Thatch cuddled up to his side, voice pitched into a cheesy, coddling tone.

"You know you _wuuuuv_ me."

Marco gave an argumentative grunt, refusing to agree, and Thatch huffed.

"Well if it wasn't for me you probably would've imploded last night, once Sabo started flailing about the fact you kissed his neck. I had to explain about your _preening him._ Which, I mean, isn't as bad as some of the other things I've had to explain for you, but _still!_ Normally you don't do that!"

Thatch's voice had started to rise as he continued his spiel, and Marco tried to tune it out, flapping his hand in a useless effort to get Thatch to shut up – or at least be quieter. "Where're they?" Marco asked, cutting Thatch off when it looked like he wouldn't be silent for a long while, and Thatch heaved a sigh.

"Went to go get breakfast. I bought you back to my room last night, just in case they tried to corner you and question you while you were like this. They showed up about an hour ago, asking if you were up, and left when I said you weren't."

"Is Sabo- did he seem-?"

"Considering I don't know how they usually _act_ ," Thatch said, letting Marco easily hear the pointed jab at his stupid question "They seemed normal, I guess. Both looked a bit tired, but no-one bar you went to bed before three."

Marco gave another hum, shredding his pastry into smaller and smaller portions and trying to convince himself to eat it. Thatch had a natural affinity for herbs and plants that extended to his cooking, and so anything he'd made would always have magical properties, but-

Well, the thought of food made Marco's stomach roll, and the thought of getting rid of his headache – the evidence and punishment for his colossal _fuck up_ last night…

Marco sighed, finally nibbling on one section of the pastry, and he felt Thatch relax next to him, sinking into the bed. "You'know, Marco, I _know_ you're head over heels." He said, and Marco clamped his teeth harder than he would've liked around his pastry. "You can't deny it to me, not when your first question wasn't on getting rid of your headache, but what you might've done last night. That's like a giant neon sign saying the only thing stopping you from doing anything was your inhibitions!"

Thatch's voice hadn't made a lance of pain spear through his head, and Marco tried to focus on that instead of what he was saying. On how his headache began to abate as he swallowed the last of Thatch's cooking, on the few scattered memories that were coming back to his head and needed him to piece them together like jigsaw pieces.

 _"He kissed me."_

 _"Did you want him to?"_

Silence that was more damning than an answer.

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled, with words that weren't his own tumbling through his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't-?" Thatch started, his voice spluttering to a stop. "Oh my gods Marco, if I have to _beat it through your head,_ I _will!_ "

"Beat _what?_ " Marco demanded, finally raising his head to glare properly, and he saw Thatch flinch back. "Beat in the fact that Ace is totally in love with Sabo, or that Sabo loves him right back? Beat in the fact that I have no fucking _chance,_ because they have _years_ of familiarity to fall back on and I just have two months were I kept Ace _hostage?_ Or, hey, I dunno, try and convince me it's worth it when Sabo still _hates my guts?_ Or did you _miss_ all of that in our first conversation last night, to preoccupied by the fact Sabo spent half of it glaring at me!"

"He also spent half of it in your lap," Thatch said softly, and Marco grit his teeth, trying to drive out that particular memory and knowing he'd not have any luck. "And he blushed when you kissed him."

"Excuse me for not taking that as explicit consent or evidence of _feelings,_ " Marco spat, dumping the bucket by the side of the bed and kicking his way from the blankets. His head still swum when he stood, but it cleared a second after, and he stormed to where he could see his boots. "Now I have to go and somehow figure out how much damage control is needed, yoi."

Thatch looked at him helplessly, the hint of frustration in his eyes. "What's done is done, Marco. Maybe you should just _talk_ to them."

"I shouldn't have _done_ anything." Marco said back, gritting his teeth. "And there's nothing to talk about. I know where I stand, yoi. And no matter how much I _want_ something-"

"I think you need them."

"Then you need your _eyesight_ checked," Marco spat, lip curled just barely into a snarl.

"You _smiled_ last night. You laughed! I haven't seen you do that since-"

Marco whirled on him, teeth bared in a growl, and Thatch instinctively raised his hands, leaning away. It took Marco more than a deep breath to get himself back under control, and he closed to his eyes to try and center himself, lower lip bitten between his teeth. "I don't _need_ anybody." He said softly, then continued, his voice rising, "I can want them, just like I can _want_ to go back, just like I can _want_ to be rich, or _want_ to be free, or _want_ to have my shift again, but I don't _need_ anybody."

Marco paused, licking his dry lips and swallowing before admitting quietly, "I can't, Thatch. Not again."

He sat, carelessly pulling on his boots and knowing Thatch would've seen the healing evidence of scar tissue, would be waiting for Marco to bring it up or wince as he tightened the straps, but Marco didn't make a sound. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it the mark he used to be able to wear with such pride, and swivelled on his heel, heading for the door. Thatch kept his silence until Marco was almost gone, then said,

"You never did tell me why you were wearing boots."

 _What did you do to your feet?_

Marco paused, his hand tight around the doorframe, and he only barely turned his head to see Thatch from the corner of his eye. "Made a mistake. Fucked up again," he whispered hoarsely, and left.

 _You should have expected that, though._

* * *

It was like the morning after that'd never been; all the nights they'd spent cramped in one tent had passed with no awkward explanation for the tangle of limbs, and it seemed the Gods were taking their payment for that. _  
_

Sabo spotted Marco come into the barroom first. Bought his hand up to nudge Ace than thought the better of it, letting it land on the wood instead. Ace grinned at him, letting his knuckles tap against Sabo's. Ace stiffened upon seeing Marco, and Sabo bit the inside of his cheek,

"Marco's here. I'll leave you guys to-"

"No," Sabo said quickly, far too fast for it to have been anything but instinct, and Ace paused, blinking at him. "I don't- I don't want to talk to him about it right now."

"You shouldn't-" Ace started, a hint of anger on his features, but then Marco was there and Ace's jaw was snapping closed.

"Good morning, yoi."

"Good afternoon, more like." Ace said, giving Marco a teasing grin, but it faded too fast and Sabo wanted to screw his eyes shut and sigh. Maybe he should've made Ace leave – but, at least, with Ace here there would be no awkward attempts at replaying the conversation he feared was about to happen.

"About last night-"

 _Fuck,_ he thought, nose scrunching just barely. He would've eagerly taken awkward mornings waking up tangled between Ace and Marco if the other option he had was _this._

It had been too easy to get comfortable with that, and Sabo wasn't sure if he was glad or upset that this wasn't the same.

Why hadn't Marco kissed Ace instead? Than this whole thing would have been solved, as easy as Ace going 'eenie-meenie-miney-mo' and choosing between Sabo or Marco. He could've lived with that, dealt with it even if Ace's option hadn't been him (though if it'd been out of a desire to protect Sabo, than Sabo was going to have to rip him a new one), but by the fucking _Gods,_ Marco had just thrown all plans out the window, tangling everything so irrevocably that Sabo wasn't even sure _how_ to unravel it all-

"You're forgiven if you're asking for forgiveness, it's forgotten if you want it to be forgotten. Let's go about our lives and pretend it never happened."

Ace hit him in the side, and Sabo gave a small ' _oof_ ,' clutching at his stomach. "You should've at least waited for him to finish," he hissed, and Sabo couldn't help but grin.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the knowledge of manners in this family."

"You're obviously not using it. Besides, you know who trained _me._ "

Sabo shuddered, casting Ace a pitying glance. "True that. I at least got Makino."

"And a blessing that woman was." Ace said, grinning as he looked to the sky. "Hey!" he said excitedly, as though the thought had only just occurred, "I can go and see her now! Marco, can-," Ace paused, his words trailing off, and Sabo watched red overtake his cheeks; felt it burn on his own skin in embarrassment as he realised Marco was standing there looking shell-shocked, "Ah, shit."

"It- it's fine." Marco said quickly, raising his hands. A smile flickered onto his lips as he gazed at Ace, and Sabo felt something sick coil in his throat, lacing up till it pressed against his teeth. "I wouldn't want to interrupt, yoi."

"Interrupt away," Sabo mumbled, gesturing floppily with one hand and feeling his blush fade as something akin to anger came to replace his embarrassment. "What were you going to say?"

"An apology, for last night. I didn't- preening is-," Marco heaved a heavy breath, and Sabo felt a vicious grin twitch at his cheeks at the sight of Marco fidgeting uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to touch you without your permission. Especially not to- preen your hair." He got it out on gritted teeth, and Sabo almost laughed, wishing he had some ability to immortalise Marco's face at this moment; blushing, with jaw held tight and face screwed up, almost like he'd sucked a lemon. "You wouldn't have been my first choice."

Sabo's amusement vanished like it'd never been there. He froze, trying to figure out a remark, how to reply-

Ace was staring at him, brow furrowed in calculation, in curiosity, and for the first time in nearly a decade, Sabo couldn't figure out how he felt.

"Well that one's obvious enough," he said, and tried to ignore how the cold lump in his throat seemed to spread through every limb, into the tips of every finger.

Had two months really made such a difference?

Had two months changed them both so much? To the point where Sabo couldn't even look at Ace and figure out how he felt? Couldn't read his thoughts in the flicker of a half-second? Couldn't piece together what Ace might say once they were alone?

He'd been blind-sided last night, had no clue _how_ to answer when Ace had asked, _did you want him to kiss you?,_ and-

The answer hadn't been an immediate no.

Sabo hated himself for that second of weakness. What Ace may have taken from his hesitation-

How Sabo wasn't sure, truly, if the answer _was_ no.

How he wasn't sure _now_ if he was upset about being unable to tell how Ace felt, or how casually Marco had brushed him off.

Ace's hand tightened around Sabo's bicep, and Sabo swallowed tightly, resisting the urge to look over and be met with more questions instead of answers. "Just don't go stealing anything else that you don't want, would you?" he said, throat growing tighter with every word.

"Never do," Marco said, winking, and Sabo rolled his eyes.

"You _are_ a thief," he said, but Marco answered back just as quickly, blue eyes serious,

"Not a good one."

 _I couldn't steal him from you,_ he could imagine Marco saying, could almost read it in his eyes, and Sabo didn't know if Marco could see Sabo's own eyes saying,

 _You already have._

* * *

 **AN: Please review~! And I hope y'all are enjoying /u\\\**


	14. Sunlight Starlight Secrets

**AN:** **(yells quietly bc uni is kicking my ass and I only have a single chapter buffer left)**

 **Hi how is everyone I hope you are all Good and I Love You thank u for all your wonderful reviews! /please forgive me if I end up vanishing for a while after the next update bc I don't know when I'll next get time to write for this le weeps**

* * *

Marco never thought he'd reach the day when he tired of Ace's laughter.

And yet, here he was. Aggravated beyond belief as Ace's uncontrollable laughs bubbled from his throat and into the early morning air.

Then again, Marco mused, grinding his teeth together and listening to Sabo smother chuckles behind his hand, 95% of this is Thatch's fault.

Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Marco hunched and tried to hold onto his vague annoyance rather than let himself get distracted by Ace finally bursting into full blown peals of laughter again, sunlight dancing through his hair as though gracing him with a crown. Why did everything seem so much brighter when Ace laughed? Why did everything feel lighter, like the very Earth had released a breath held for much too long?

Why did he feel so-

Marco sighed, feeling his anger burn away like the rising sun was burning the thin threads of mist still clinging to the tree tops. This close to the Lake, the leaves looked shot through with clear jade and the sunlight like wisps of spun gold, magic still strong in the air. It wasn't nearly as strong as it had been years ago, when Marco was a kid, but without the heir it was all the Lake could do to hold onto the shrinking magic.

Every year the circle of healthy, strong trees seemed to grow a bit smaller, and while before the forest had teemed with life, Marco had yet to see anything bigger than a few birds. Magical though they were, they weren't anywhere near the majesty of what used to fly through the forest.

Afterall, he used to fly through the forest.

He shook his head, gritting his teeth again and shoving memories from his mind. This was why he hadn't wanted to come back to the Lake for the celebration of the heir's birthday. For one, fuck the heir. For another….

Well, he had family here, and family always meant tales of how things used to be. He couldn't stand tales of how things used to be. Not when he knew they'd never return.

"How far are we?" he asked, instead of chasing memories better left buried, and Thatch grinned at him.

"Why, afraid I'm going to tell these poor souls how dorky you truly are?" Thatch hopped half way on one foot till he was walking backwards, and said conspiratorially to Ace, "No matter how suave he seemed when he kidnapped you, I bet part of his reasoning was just birdbrain logic. Like 'oo, he has pretty, shiny eyes! I want to look into them foreveeeeer.'"

Marco glared at Thatch, eyes narrowed, but Thatch didn't notice, to distracted by Ace's horrible attempts to muffle wheezes.

"Seven curses to how well you know me," Marco mumbled under his breath, but it only made Thatch laugh even harder, grinning as he shook his hand in front of Marco's face.

"Blood, remember? And thrice sworn too, you giant overcompensator."

Marco grumbled lowly under his breath, shoving his hands into his pockets, and heard Thatch laugh quietly at him. Then, Sabo piped up, curiously asking,

"What does that mean, 'blood'? You mentioned it before, at the inn a few times, and I know thrice-sworn is a fae binding, but I've never heard..."

"Shared blood?" Thatch said, and then hummed, tilting his face to the sun. "Ahhh, it's like...Okay, so you know how earlier you were telling me about the crazy shit Luffy does? And how you get express privilege to kick his ass when he does? It's like that!"

"It is not like that," Marco snapped, groaning and burying his face in one hand. With a sigh, he stopped, holding his hand out flat and calling a blue, swirling galaxy to his palm. It separated into two pieces, one changing colour from blue to deep green before they twined together again at Marco's words. "It's a magical ritual, binding magic and the fae that wield it together in brotherhood and companionship."

Ace blinked, pulling his attention away from Marco's small display of magic to look at Thatch. "You're fae too?" he asked, and Marco watched as Thatch's expression darkened momentarily. Then his grin returned, and he said,

"Only part one, which I gotta be thankful for!" he laughed loudly, hands moving to the straps of his backpack, and Marco saw Ace glance to Thatch's hands and his white-knuckled grip. "It's hard enough for normal fae to get jobs, let alone dark-aligned ones. If I was full fae-"

Thatch laughed again hoarsely, and Marco let his magic evaporate, going to Thatch's side in two short strides. He laid his hand over Thatch's and bent his head to whisper,

"You didn't have to tell them, yoi."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Thatch's grin turn sharp, the edge of a calculating side to him not many knew existed. "You trust them. It's enough for me."

Marco sighed heavily, hand slipping from Thatch's knuckles to look at Ace and Sabo.

They blinked at him, and Ace made a motion as though to encourage him to continue.

Marco raised one eyebrow, staring at him in confusion.

Ace repeated his gesture, more insistently.

Thatch's head tilted to Marco, a silent question in his eyes, and Marco shrugged back, before finally breaking the silence and demanding, "What?"

"What 'what'?" Sabo asked, frowning at him.

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Aren't you going to finish?"

"I- did?" Thatch said, looking from Ace to Marco and back again. "What- do you need me to finish?"

"You can't just be dark-aligned fae, if they're not giving you a job." Sabo said, half-squinting at Thatch, and Thatch shook his head, taken back.

"I- what?"

"Well Earth isn't light," Marco said, arms folded and ready to jump to Thatch's defence, or forcefully educate them on how wrong it was to assume someone's alignment based on their personalities, but Ace and Sabo merely looked at each other, expressions mimicked.

"What's- that got to do with anything?" Ace asked, looking more confused than ever. "Like, I know covens and shit have affinities, but Thatch is fae."

"Oh my Gods," Marco said, finally realising where the confusion came from, and dropped his head into his hands. His next words came out muffled, but still obviously exasperated. "Luffy."

"Luffy what?" Sabo asked, blinking; then, understanding dawned on his face. "Ohhh!" he said, and Ace turned to look at him, expression concerned.

"Luffy what?" he demanded, and Sabo patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"'Kay so remember how Marco mentioned Luffy being shit at remembering and explaining magic? He's shit at explaining things too."

"We knew that," Ace grumbled, and Sabo patted him again, more insistently.

"Yeah but really shit. Like, explain it by saying dark-aligned were all monsters and scary-"

Thatch flinched, and Marco grit his teeth as he glared at Sabo. "What the hell do you-"

"Rather than something a fae can be too. It's just a fae's way of differentiating Courts and elemental alignments." Sabo turned to look at Marco, his expression flat, the hint of an accusation in his narrowed eyes. "Because we learnt about it as Courts instead of alignments. And so when Luffy talked about alignments, we thought he was talking about actual dark monsters. The ones by the coast and in the mountains. Demons, like Zoro, or Covens, like the one Nami used to belong to."

"So you just-"

"Ohhh," Ace went, finally catching on. "They're the same thing, instead of the monster thing?" Sabo nodded just as another thought appeared to occur to Ace. Marco watched him frown, then turn to Thatch and say, "Wait- what do you mean that it's hard for dark-aligned fae to get jobs? Or- for any fae? I thought that-"

He stopped, gaze dropping, and Sabo glanced to Ace for a moment before he stepped forwards, refusing to look at Marco. "Weren't there laws put in place by King Roger to stop all of that? To explain it so that people would stop equating the Unseelie Court with 'bad' magic?"

"How well d'you think that went over when the Council came to power?" Marco said, and Ace glanced up from the forest floor to look at him, pain in his eyes.

"So they- for twenty years, you've all been dying, and everyone's been to afraid of you to help? The Council's encouraged everyone to think that magic's this awful thing? "

Marco folded his arms, throat tightening. "Yeah," he said softly, before snorting. "Make everyone think that being connected to magic is why anyone gets sick - and they're probably right, too, because without the heir the land can't keep the magic moving through everything like it should. The royal family was like...the epicentre of the water cycle. Without them...everything's stagnant. Everything's dying."

He felt Thatch's hand brush his shoulder and tried to force his tense muscles to loosen, pushing down his anger till he could turn on his heel and say softly to the road ahead, "Get why we hate the heir, now?"

Marco set off down the path, hearing Thatch follow. A moment later, he heard a tiny, almost inaudible sigh, and Sabo and Ace's footsteps behind him.

* * *

Ace hadn't stopped looking like part of him had caved in, and Sabo was about two seconds away from attempting to punch Marco again, hopefully flooring him.

Or making him stumble into a tree. That'd be good too.

Fuck the general calm that had descended upon them since the- incident at the bar, Marco deserved to be punched every time he implied that Ace wasn't trying as hard as he could to find a solution that would rectify twenty years of pain and doubt. Fuck Marco for every time he made Ace feel guilty for not being there, even when Ace'd thought he would die if he left the tower.

Sabo didn't why he hadn't punched Marco already, actually, bar the knowledge that Marco's confusion might lead him to questions neither Sabo or Ace could answer, and that even with Marco basically pulling out his heart, Ace still cared about him.

Ace cared, and sometimes Sabo hated that fact about him. How much easier would their lives be, if Ace could just let go of caring about other people? He had them, and Luffy's crew, and it would be so much simpler to have convinced Ace to return home, to safety, if he would just-

Stop caring.

Stop getting so attached to anyone who smiled at him or bid him good morning as they traveled, stop falling deeper and deeper in love with the land and all the people who lived on it-

His people.

Could Sabo really ask him to stop caring about his people?

Ace'd been doing it for so long, he probably barely remembered anything different. Had let himself stayed locked up in a tower for years because he believed his absence would be better. Believed the Council's lies that the Fae were happy, and then tried to stop Luffy from trying to incite a revolution in case people got hurt.

But he'd been caring for others for so long that he barely had enough energy left for himself, and Sabo would always hate the fact his people were the ones that'd driven Ace to that.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked when Marco and Thatch were finally far enough ahead to miss their conversation, and Ace froze momentarily, before he swallowed hard.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ace said softly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The brim of his hat shadowed his eyes, and Sabo gave a quiet sigh, feeling his face knit in concern.

"Ace-" he said, and saw Ace's jaw clench.

"No, why wouldn't I be okay?" he demanded, looking up and stopping in the middle of the path. "Why wouldn't I, when they have every right to hate me? I'm killing them, Sabo. I'm killing them all." His face seemed to crumple, defiance dying and pure desperation invading. His breath came in a shuddering gasp, and Sabo almost stepped away at the sharp glitter in the corner of Ace's eyes. "I'm killing them, and I don't know how to fix it."

Impulsively, Sabo grabbed Ace's hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling Ace closer till he could rest his forehead against Ace's and his lips against Ace's knuckles.

"Don't you know what forever means?" he said, instead of demanding why Ace was the one who had to fix it, why Ace was the one who was supposed to save everyone, all the time, why Ace was the one who'd been locked in a tower for twenty years without understanding the crime that was being committed against him. "Every time, you're the one saying it, saying yours, and I always finish with forever, and I think you don't know what forever means."

Ace's wide, startled eyes stared into his own, and Sabo's resolve only hardened when he saw a tear track escaping from the corner of Ace's eye."I'm here for you, Ace. Forever. No matter what." He tightened his grip on Ace's hand, feeling Ace's fingertips spasm before he returned the favour, knowing the steps of their ritual almost better than Sabo. Almost instinctively, Sabo's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips harder against Ace's knuckles, kissing them like he wished he'd be able to kiss Ace, if he were ever brave enough to kiss Ace.

He barely wanted to stop to breathe, like if he did then somehow he'd found himself waking a thousand miles away, the past few months only a dream and Ace still as untouchable and broken as ever, trapped in a home that would never feel as such. His lips dragged against Ace's skin as he breathed out, and he let his eyes open slowly, barely moving away. "I'm yours." he whispered softly, as much of a confession as he could ever give, as much of a promise he could ever give, as much of a vow he could ever give, when Ace already had all of him and more. "And you don't have to fix this alone."

Ace's breath brushed the back of his hand as he exhaled, and when Sabo met his gaze, he couldn't help but notice that Ace hadn't moved, still frozen in surprise. His head bobbed as he swallowed, and Ace asked quietly, almost in confusion, "Mine?"

Sabo nodded shortly, refusing to take his eyes from Ace's. "Forever."

Even if you don't want me - need me - for that long.

He felt more than he saw Thatch bound up beside them and announce loudly, most likely in his own world, "We're having lunch now guys!"

Ace jumped, his hand dropping from Sabo's, and Sabo felt the ache in his chest like a physical wound when Ace turned away.

"Do you need anything?" Ace asked, managing a strangled smile at Thatch, and Thatch gazed at him in confusion, almost seeming to realise something was off. Thatch's eyes flicked between them, but Sabo let his hand drop and quickly moved away, mumbling as he did so,

"I'll go see if Marco needs help. What's he doing?"

"Uh- the fire! Just, you'know, uh- setting it- up?" Thatch said, fumbling for words, but Sabo could only see Ace's fist clench, his hand folding over his knuckles as though trying to wipe off the memory of Sabo's lips.

As though trying to replace it with something else.

"Right," he mumbled, "I get it."

He turned on his heel and quickly found the clearing ahead that Thatch and Marco had obviously staked out. Marco was clearing the few fallen leaves and twigs from the forest's floor, and Sabo stood back, leaning against a tree as he watched Marco work his magic.

Marco flicked his wrists with deceptive ease, blue sparks flying out and whisking branches away to clear a space. When that was done he dumped his bag on the floor and rolled his shoulders back with a sigh, easing out the stiffness in his neck as he did so. With another flick of his hands, the bag unfolded and unpacked itself, setting up everything they'd need to make lunch. Sabo snorted before he pushed himself off his tree. "Honestly it doesn't seem like you need my help at all."

Marco jumped, whirling around, and Sabo saw him fight between relaxing and tensing. He seemed to find an uncomfortable midground by leaning back on his foot and crossing his arms, like he was trying to make himself look calm. Sabo almost laughed, but had to swallow it back when he remembered why Marco was acting this way around him.

"So…" he drawled when it became obvious Marco was struggling hard for a topic that wouldn't end in disaster should they start talking, "If Thatch is of the Unseelie court, does that mean you are too?"

Marco jumped again, just slightly, and then made a low noise in his throat like he was processing Sabo's question. "Ah, no, I'm- I was- air. I'm part of the Seelie court, yoi. If you're going to classify it like that." He shook his head and snorted, adding under his breath, "Courts."

"What's wrong with Courts?" Sabo demanded, and Marco held up his hands in surrender.

"Nothing, nothing!" he said, then grinned almost wickedly, "If you're like, three thousand years old."

"What?" Sabo demanded, folding his arms, "As if, I'll barely get a hundred, I haven't got a lick of fae blood in me."

"Of course not, you'd be prettier if you were."

"You certainly thought me pretty enough to start preening me the other day," Sabo shot back, smirking triumphantly, and Marco's mouth snapped closed, red painting his cheeks.

"I- that- I wasn't-" Sabo laughed at Marco's spluttering, and Marco shut his mouth again, glaring. "Oh shut up, yoi. Fae can only handle a certain amount of alcohol before we make dumb decisions."

"But I thought every decision of yours was dumb?" Sabo asked innocently, blinking his eyes at Marco and almost pouting, "I mean you did decide to kidnap your friend's older brother."

"I didn't know you were related!" Marco protested, throwing his hands up in the air and growling, "For the Gods' sake, let that one go! None of you look alike. You're not even all fae!"

"To quote Luffy, 'Ace is part fae Marco, come ooooonnnn.'"

"You are a menace, yoi," Marco said, stepping forwards to poke Sabo in the chest, but Sabo only gave him a wide, cheesy grin, ignoring memories of what'd happened the last time Marco had been this close.

Ignoring the phantom sensation of careful hands carding through his hair, soft and gentle and-

"Hey, it was your fault for kidnapping me too. Like, honestly! How well were you expecting that plan to go? I was travelling with a caravan of fae! Obviously I was important to them, and they would've tracked me - and you - down!"

"Oh leave me alone," Marco grumbled, crossing his arms, "It wasn't my fault he had stupid shiny gold things and stupid, shiny hair!"

Sabo watched as Marco snapped his mouth closed in horror when he realised what slipped out, but it was already too late. He couldn't help but stare at Marco with wide eyes and a wide open mouth before his face morphed into a grin that was decidedly wicked.

"You thought his hair was shiny. You kidnapped my brother because his hair was shiny." Sabo plastered his hand against his mouth, trying to hold back laughter but failing badly as he doubled over, clutching at his stomach and wheezing. "You loser! You really aren't suave at all!"

"I never claimed to be," Marco mumbled grumpily, but Sabo could see that his shoulders were up by his ears and said ears were red all the way to their pointed tips. The sight made Sabo laugh even more, his stomach starting to hurt, and he barely managed to get himself under control, his fingers digging into his side.

"I can't believe you kidnapped Ace because you thought he was pretty!"

Marco turned even redder, defending in a yell, "I didn't think he was pretty!"

"Didn't?" Sabo said teasingly, and watched as Marco spluttered again before finally managing to spit out,

"Didn't, don't, still do not, what does it matter?"

"It matters," Sabo said sternly, but his joking reply died in the back of his throat as he remembered how Ace had turned away from him. How his promises to stay by Ace's side were never returned. How easy it would've been, for Ace to have said something after the incident with Marco, instead of- instead of-

"It- it matters, because I- I spent so long protecting him….And even now, I don't want to see him hurt-" his voice dropped and he had to swallow hard before he could get the words out. "I was afraid you would hurt him."

"Sabo, I-"

Sabo held his hand up, stepping even closer and shifting to stand up as tall as he could, staring Marco down. "I know now that you won't. And- I know it's dumb but I'm- I'm glad you kidnapped him. That you were the one who showed him the world. That you protected him and helped him, and- well, there are- there are- worse people to care about. And- I know you'd never hurt him, now. I know you'd do anything you could to heal him."

The flayed skin on the soles of Marco's feet were more than proof of that, but hesitation still curled tight and uncertain in Sabo's chest. Would Marco really still try and protect Ace if he knew all of Ace's secrets? If he knew everything that Sabo knew of Ace, would he still care? Would he still try? Ace could be hard to deal with sometimes, and Sabo was already used to dealing with Ace's infrequent bouts of anxiety and his inability to concentrate or motivate himself, but would Marco?

Would Ace be safe? Would he be happy? Would he-

Life, he reminded himself, thoughts jolting to a stop as he remembered how afraid he'd been about Ace staying outside the tower and exploring. Even with all Sabo's fears, Ace had still managed to live and thrive and delight in the world outside, captivated by the land he'd loved but never been able to see or experience.

And this?

This was an experience, and Sabo wouldn't stop him from it. Would always be there, if Ace needed it - forever was a long time, after all - but life needed to be lived, and Sabo couldn't be overprotective any longer.

"I- I'm glad you're his friend. I'm glad that you- care about him. And I'm sorry I was such a dick to you before."

Let go, he told himself, heart aching, but had to close his eyes to breathe out before he could add,

"Just be good to him, yeah?"

He turned on his heel and left before Marco could come up with a reply, feeling his heart twine itself tighter and tighter until it felt hollow, to small to even exist.

But if it were truly gone, would it still hurt this badly?

* * *

 **AN: Please R &R! I really love seein all your comments and ideas and what parts hurt your hearts!**


	15. The Invisible Scars

**AN: chapter 15** **aka we Finally get the piece of the Plot that I've been building since chapter-fuckin-1 omfg.,,,,probbbballly,,,,you'll all? (hopefully, oh god, Please say I've done this right omfg i Hate long fic) get it!**

 **GESTURES USELESSLY**

 **Also! hey! we're four reviews off 100 reviews! ;u;**

* * *

 _Forever,_ Ace thought, and curled up even tighter in his sleeping bag, wishing for the first time since he'd left the tower that he were alone. _Forever,_ he thought, and tried not to squirm at the sensation the word bought into his heart. _Forever,_ he thought, like he hadn't been able to _stop_ thinking since the incident this afternoon with Sabo. How was he supposed to distract himself from it, or to question what Sabo had _meant_ when Sabo wouldn't _talk_ to him?

Thatch had thrown all his stuff in with Marco's and given his tent to Sabo and Ace, chiding Marco for not getting an extra tent now that the weather had started to get more chilly at night, and left Sabo and Ace to share. While before Ace had been fine with the arrangement (well, relatively fine, finding a tiny ache in his chest when he couldn't turn over and see Marco beside him, but that was easily dismissed), with how _weird_ Marco was now acting towards him and Sabo's earlier-

He felt his face screw up, nose wrinkling, and found himself clutching tighter to the sleeping bag. He needed to _stop._ Stop the twisting knots that occupied his insides no matter how many times he told himself to let go of _hoping_ for subtext where there hadn't been any, stop reaching out like either of them would be there, stop acting like a spoiled, innocent child expecting others to deal with and help him fix his mistakes.

He just wanted time to be _alone._

Sabo mumbled softly in his sleep, turning over and Ace heaved a sigh, curling even tighter and scrunching his eyes closed again.

The tiniest sound hit the canvas of the tent, and Ace blinked his eyes open, frowning. Another sound came, hitting the tent just as softly, and then suddenly more and more hit the tent, creating an incessant noise.

Ace untangled himself from his sleeping bag, still frowning, and carefully stepped around Sabo, peeling open the mouth of the tent.

Almost immediately water hit his nose and he recoiled with a soft gasp. Fingers tight in the canvas of the tent, Ace hesitantly edged forwards again, tilting his head to stare at the dark grey skies. He'd seen the rain from his tower before, of course, but he'd never-

He'd never been able to step into it, and feel the raindrops splattering on his skin, or the hard-packed dirt beneath his feet turn soft as it eagerly drank up the rain. He'd never _heard_ it like this, or seen the sky so dark with clouds that no light came through. Ace swallowed hard, hand almost drifting out of its own accord to reach into the softly falling rain.

He flinched when a raindrop landed on his bare arm, fingers spasming, then felt his chest cave with how much wonder left him in his next breath. Scrambling from the tent eagerly, he jolted as his bare feet met the cold dirt, shivering but unable to stop his grin. As he turned his face to the sky his eyelids fluttered, unused to the sensation of raindrops kissing his cheeks and eyelashes.

Ace almost laughed, palms tilted up and fingers clenching and unclenching as though he could catch the rain, and he closed his eyes to breathe in the sweet scent of the earth and listen to the soft rustle of trees. " _Rain,_ " he said, mouth parted in breathless wonderment, and felt droplets trickle down his skin, running in random paths along his arms and against his collarbone.

His toes curled in the dirt, feeling it give slightly as the dry earth drank up the water as eagerly as he stood in it, and Ace felt something inside almost _shift,_ reaching out towards the sky and the land-

Ace _screamed._

He heard Thatch yell, and saw Sabo almost pull the tent down over himself as he struggled out of it, but Ace could barely concentrate on anything but the burning, empty _agony_ in the centre of his chest, pulling and tugging and trying to rip out a long thread of his heart, in a way that would _never_ work-

He doubled over in pain, hunching and clutching at his chest, scrabbling against his skin even as he tried to push it all back; but nothing was coming _out,_ and nothing was going _in-_

Ace's knees hit the dirt, cold mud coating his shins, but it burnt just as much as his body, making him feel as though it were dragging at his skin and trying to pull him lower, trying to pull him down into the Earth, the land, trying to swallow him whole . His head didn't pound moreso as expand, pressure making his ears ring over their incessant _burning_ , like he'd yawned and just kept going, everything stretched out to past a breaking point. His ears needed to pop, the pressure building and building without break, and he clenched his head between his knees, trying to force it to _stay._ To _stop._

Ace could barely speak, could barely hear, could barely take notice of anything but how it all _burnt,_ but every nerve jolted when Marco laid a hand in the middle of Ace's bare shoulder blades. He jolted forwards to try and scramble _away-_

It was so empty, so _empty,_ how could he _go back to that,_ he needed-

Marco grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and into a tight hug even as Ace struggled and writhed, and then suddenly he could _notice_ things again, like Sabo frantically pleading for him to be alright, and Thatch trying to comfort him and ask what was wrong at the same time, and Marco mumbling things that _thrummed_ with magic, and a scream that refused to stop-

His throat started to hurt just as he realised that the only person who could be _screaming_ was him, but it was still all too _much,_ things pushing and pulling and tugging at his skin, stretching him flat and them shoving him straight back together, and-

His ears _popped,_ and Ace stopped screaming, the sound dying as abruptly as it'd started, but he found he couldn't do much more than that. His throat was _sore,_ hoarse and scratchy as he tried to breathe, and he couldn't help shivering now as rain dripped against his skin. It was as though all the warmth in his body had fled when the burning stopped, and now even the rain felt like small splatters of ice. Marco pulled him even closer, heaving in breaths that pushed his chest into Ace's limp arm, and let Ace feel Marco's rapidly pounding heart.

"Ace?" he heard Marco whisper, bending his head to stare worriedly into Ace's eyes, and Ace tried to wheeze out an answer but found he could barely get out a tiny noise. Trying again yielded the same results, and then he saw Thatch press a bottle into Marco's hand, and Marco quickly popped the top off and held it still for Ace to drink.

He was glad no-one had expected him to move. He didn't think he could, and it would've been _embarrassing_ had he tried.

Water slid down his throat easily, for all that every swallow hurt, and with every gulp he found it loosening slightly, the ache fading into manageable levels. When he frowned, he saw Thatch, who was hovering by Marco's shoulder, stick up a finger and say, "Just a basic healing and rejuvenation spell imbued in the water." His expression twisted with concern, and he leaned closer just as Sabo did, both of them peering at him in worry. "Did it help?"

Ace nodded, managing to finally move his hand up to his throat. "I- yes. Thanks, Thatch."

Thatch grinned broadly, but Ace could still detect an undercurrent of worry. However, before he could say anything else, Marco asked, "What _happened?_ " Ace shook his head, fingers digging in just barely around his throat, and Marco quickly grabbed his hand, the tiniest tremors making Ace flinch, reading the worry in Marco's body that he wouldn't let into his voice. "You just started _screaming,_ yoi _._ Are you hurt? Did someone curse you?"

"Tower spells?" Sabo asked worriedly, and Marco quickly looked at him before taking the suggestion seriously and gently letting go of Ace's hand to make a short gesture over Ace's face.

Colour sprung to life slowly, Marco's familiar silver and blue the easiest to spot, but thousands of spells were layered over him, and Ace found he had to close his eyes against them, too _much,_ too _bright,_ pressing in on him just as it had pressed and pulled at him before.

"Take them away," he begged, eyes squeezed shut as he fumbled for Marco's hand, but Marco's comfortingly squeeze felt like a betrayal when coupled with silence.

"I- can't, Ace. I'm sorry. They're not- these aren't spells. Not anymore, at least. They were deactivated when you left the tower, and even though you're susceptible to these spells, there's nothing I can do about that. It's like a scar, yoi. The wound isn't there anymore, but the proof still is, and it's going to hurt sometimes."

"I don't _want_ it to!" he tried to yell, but his voice broke into a wheeze and he began to cough, pain lancing through him with every breath. Quickly, Marco pressed the water to his lips again, and Ace drank, trying to get rid of the burning in his throat, and ignore the burn building behind his eyes. "Why- I don't- why do _I_ have to be like this? Why did they just-" his breath hitched, and he couldn't stop it, curling in on himself and staring at the mash of colours fighting for space on his hands and making him dizzy. "I didn't _want_ this! I never _wanted_ to _do_ anything! I was a _kid!_ "

"Ace-" Sabo said, kneeling down and pressing his hand next to Marco's on Ace's back, brushing his hair from his eyes and trying to help, but it wasn't-

 _None of it_ was helping.

"It isn't _fair_ ," he said, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched tight. "It isn't _fair._ I never _asked_ for any of this, I never wanted to be _revolutionary,_ I don't _want_ to be a martyr or a figurehead and I _never wanted_ to be the fucking-"

" _Ace!"_ Sabo snapped, no longer gentle as he grabbed for Ace's head and tugged so that Ace would look at him. "You have to _stop._ "

"What does it matter?!" he demanded, unable to speak loudly but hoping that Sabo would understand the venom in his words regardless. " _Why_ does it matter so much? It would be _better_ anyway! If those death spells were real, if I'd tried to escape and they'd _killed me-_!"

"No it wouldn't!" Sabo yelled, gripping at his shoulders so tightly that Ace just _knew_ there would be bruises; but he barely noticed, to distracted by the fire in Sabo's eyes. "It _wouldn't_ have been better, you _idiot!_ You think anyone else would ever _care_ as much as you do? Would pour so much of themselves into trying to _help,_ into _learning_ in the off-case that _maybe_ you'd be called on to serve? No-one else would have _tried!_ They'd have abandoned everybody the first chance they got at escape but you _stayed._ Because you thought it would be _better!_ "

"But it _wasn't,_ Sabo. Don't you see that? It _isn't._ Me being there- it just _hurt_ everyone-" His hands drifted to Sabo's wrists, trying to hold on, but he still felt so weak and so tired. Didn't know _what_ had happened earlier, what had made him feel so _torn_. Every part of him felt exhausted, and the rain was making him shiver, as though each raindrop were dripping down into his bones.

"Alright, _look,_ I don't know if you've covered this with Marco, but guys I'm fucking confused."

Ace blinked and felt Sabo's insistent grip loosen slightly, his hands shaking. Panic began to thrum under his exhaustion, but his tiredness made it so dull that he could barely think. Sabo glanced at him in worry and then swallowed, determination in the set of his gaze.

"We- didn't cover this with anyone, really. It's- it's a really big secret, guys, and I need to know you'll keep it and help me protect Ace."

Marco and Thatch looked at each other in confusion, and while they were distracted Ace shot Sabo a terrified glance, unable to decide if the feeling in his chest was relief at finally being able to stop _hiding,_ or absolute, soul-crushing terror.

He was going to opt with terror. Relief would feel better than this. Relief would feel like finally admitting that he could trust other people to fight by his side, to support him no matter his lineage.

"I promise," Marco said easily, and then Ace felt Marco's fingertips brush his own just barely, and couldn't help but move so he could clench onto Marco's hand tightly, his own hands shaky. Wondering if he'd get the chance too again after Sabo had given up his secrets. "Thrice sworn, I would defend Ace and his secrets with my life."

Thatch paused for another moment, then shrugged and grinned. "Ditto then, I guess."

"Ace's parents-"

" _Sabo-"_

"Tried to overthrow the council."

Words died in Ace's throat, and he couldn't help but stare at Sabo, half-yelling a silent question with his eyes. However, when Marco and Thatch turned to look at him, eyes wide, he quickly ducked his head, hoping it would seem like sorrow and humility instead of hiding.

"Ace's parents were enemies of the council and wanted the heir to have the throne, and so that they could live together happily, instead of banned by the current laws. The Council killed them and threatened the rest of the revolution with Ace's life, saying that if they tried again they'd kill all of the faeborn children, using Ace as a catalyst. And Ace got locked up and told he could never escape, or he'd die, and so that the revolution couldn't find him and turn him into a figurehead for the revolution because of the the death of his parents. That's why we were so confused by the lack of actual death spells on the tower, when the Council had seemed so threatening, and why Ace was locked up, and why we said the _Council_ would pay for Ace, instead of his parents."

 _That's actually a good lie,_ was Ace's first thought; his second, no matter how good a lie, there were parts of it _didn't make sense._ The timeline was all _wrong-_

"Fuck those assholes," he heard Thatch growl, and Marco squeezed his hand carefully, running his thumb across Ace's knuckles.

"Ace- I'm so sorry for your loss."

Fuck. Now he felt guilty.

Even if parts of Sabo's story were _technically_ true, Ace had never been threatened with anyone else's life! He'd just been to selfish to give himself up for the good of the kingdom, unable to stop clinging to life and the two people who loved him and wanted him to _stay_.

He swallowed hard, feeling Sabo barely nudge him, trying to get him to speak up, and managed to get out softly, "It's- been a long time since then. I can barely remember them, anyway-"

"That doesn't make it _okay!_ " Thatch said, pacing back and forth and gesturing wildly with his hands, and Ace had to bite back a tiny smile as green and a warm bronze began to fly from Thatch's hands, captivated by his first sight of Thatch's magic. "You should've been able to _know them!_ The Council shouldn't have just been- been able to get away with taking them from you!"

"Yeah," Ace mumbled, remembering days spent curled around history books and wishing that he could remember Rouge's gentle hands combing through his hair, or Roger's voice and the smile he displayed so often for portraits. Sabo had given Ace those when he was seven, but it already felt too late; he could barely remember enough about them to connect Rouge's sparkling eyes with his own mother's, not when the last he'd seen of her had been just before she'd _died._

Ace shuddered, and felt Marco and Sabo move at almost the same time, gently trying to soothe him. Thatch even stopped his pacing, concern on his features as he bent down to stare at Ace. "Are you sure you're okay now?" he asked, and Ace tried to nod, giving Thatch a weak smile.

"I'm just- tired. Really tired."

"What even _was_ that?" Sabo asked, and Ace gave a weak shrug, unwilling to chase the feeling in case it recurred. He didn't think he'd be able to stay conscious if it happened again, and wasn't about to push his luck on staying conscious _now_ either. "You said you deactivated all the spells from the tower, right? And you got rid of the ones you used so we could find Ace again?"

" _Yes,_ Sabo," Marco said, almost snapping, but Sabo didn't retort like he would've weeks ago, obviously catching the worry in Marco's tone. "Did Burgess cast something on you?" Marco asked Ace, voice softening, but Ace still flinched at the name, hand drifting to the scar that'd never leave his side,

"I- I don't-"

" _Enough,_ guys." Thatch said, gently pushing them away so that they stopped hovering above Ace, and Ace couldn't help his sigh of relief. " _Whatever_ it was, it obviously exhausted him. And we _all_ need to get more rest if we want to get traveling again tomorrow. We're only a day or two out from the Lake, and when we get there, I'm sure someone will be able to help us."

Sabo hummed softly, sounding almost ready to disagree, but then sighed and nodded, standing from where he'd kneeled in the mud, his hand slipping from Ace's shoulder and making him shiver slightly at the loss. "That- that might be for the best. If we get some rest we'll be able to approach it with clear minds in the morning."

Thatch smiled, obviously pleased, and dusted off his hands. "I'll ward us real quick just in case it was a curse. And _no-one_ gets through my wards, so we'll be fine, okay? I promise." He set off for the edge of camp, mumbling to himself, and Ace waited for Marco to move too, hoping that he could use Marco to help himself stand, but Marco merely bent his head lower with a sigh.

"I'll find it." Marco vowed quietly, his forehead brushing Ace's, "Whatever it is- whatever did this to you- I swear thrice, Ace, I'll do everything I can to make sure it never happens again."

Before Ace could speak up, Marco had moved again, his lips barely brushing against Ace's forehead, and Ace's heart leapt, sparks of lightning jolting through him. Maybe it was magic that sent a rush of warmth flowing through him, but it was only his own thoughts that made it freeze as quickly as it had begun.

 _Kisses mean something_ , Ace couldn't help but think, and the ghost of Sabo's lips brushed his knuckles.


	16. Since the Rain

**AN: Contemplating some sort of random review reward bc I think that would be Awesome and in total (here and Ao3) I'm almost at 200 reviews! Which is super cool!**

 **I'd just pick a random number and keep it Secret and whoever hit it here/ao3 I would...idk write smth? Read some chapters early? Include in a future chapter? Suggestions are appreciated heh**

 **/this is Basically just to encourage y'all to review lol I love! feedback! It's The Best ! ;u; Reviews are my heart and soul!** **(and a blessing on all of you who do askhdjfg it's The Best ! The Best!)**

* * *

Since the rain, Ace had barely talked.

It had been- different from before, when Marco and Thatch had accidentally hurt him, but Sabo still couldn't help but worry just the same, even if he knew most of it was due to Ace's still healing throat.

Ace hadn't talked, and he'd barely looked up when they passed things that Thatch pointed out as faerie rings or pixie hollows, to distracted by the thoughts running rampant through his head.

Marco, on the other hand, hadn't _stopped_ talking. He was almost constantly by Ace's side, mumbling to himself, or miles ahead of the three of him, the occasional magical explosion making Sabo rethink any of his ideas about joining Marco at the head of their traveling group.

He should've, honestly, but-

He still couldn't bring himself to leave Ace's side, even when he knew it was _necessary._

Separation, before the illusion of closeness made him want something that he couldn't have. Tricked him into thinking that it was _fine_ to be so close, when Ace still shied away from him, flinching whenever they touched.

He couldn't stop himself from wanting to protect Ace, no matter how hard he tried, and hearing Ace's screams last night-

He'd been so _terrified_ that he'd barely thought before he was by Ace's side, trying to help. Trying to get through to him, when Sabo didn't even know what was going _on._

And then Marco had been there, and Ace had just- collapsed. Like the electricity running through him had just _stopped,_ at Marco's touch, and Sabo had to swallow hard and back away before he did something he regretted.

Something he regretted…

He wasn't sure which he'd regret most; punching Marco in a fit of jealousy, or-

Saying thanks.

Currently, his stomach twisted every time he thought about how easily Marco had taken over his job, helping Ace, and how he _hadn't_ said anything. Hadn't said anything to Marco about saving Ace from almost _dying,_ hadn't said anything to Marco about the cuts on his feet that made it hard for him to walk, almost healed though they were, hadn't said anything about how he kept _helping_ Ace, in ways that Sabo would never be able to do-

Hadn't said anything about how Marco's lips lingered against Ace's forehead.

The memory made him jolt, the desire to _do something_ running through him, but he doubted punching a tree would really go unnoticed at the moment, and he wanted to hold off on getting any more unanswerable questions. It was already hard enough to keep straight the story he'd created for Ace, and he was hoping that Ace hadn't added anything to it, or said anything earlier to Marco that might conflict with the lie Sabo had told. He didn't want to have to lie to Marco anymore.

Wasn't that thought a strange one, when before he would've told Marco _any_ lie to get Marco to leave him and Ace alone?

Sabo sighed quietly, rubbing at his forehead and the headache he could feel growing there, and Ace finally seemed to pull himself from where he'd been buried all day, his fingertips gentle against Sabo's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled in answer to Ace's unasked question, unwilling to have Ace talk when he didn't have to, and Ace squeezed his shoulder. Sabo almost let his hand flutter to Ace's and squeeze it back, but stopped himself before he could move, shoving his hand in his pocket.

He had to remind himself that Ace-

Ace didn't want Sabo in his life the same way that Sabo wanted Ace.

"Sab?" Ace croaked, and Sabo realised _he'd_ sunk into himself now, and quickly mustered a smile.

"Sorry, sorry, I just-" he racked his mind quickly, trying to come up with something, and said, "You had a crown last night. Did you notice?"

Ace frowned, looking at Sabo like he'd said the sky was green, and Sabo had to stifle a laugh, ruffling Ace's hair. Let it linger selfishlessly for a second before he could force himself away, cursing his traitorous hands. "In the rain. Well, caused by the rain? Your hair had caught all these raindrops, and they looked just like silver. Like the crown that-"

Sabo trailed off, but Ace seemed to have realised who he'd been talking about and nodded slowly, his hand slipping from Sabo's shoulder.

"S'okay," Ace whispered hoarsely, and then massaged his throat, brows furrowed. Sabo couldn't help but think that even though Ace had looked so small and so fragile cradled by Marco's body last night, he looked even worse now, trying to stand tall under a weight he'd never known how to bear.

Impulsively, Sabo reached out and dragged him into a hug, hands clenched tight in the back of Ace's shirt, and felt Ace jump before hesitantly relaxing, burying his face in Sabo's neck.

"Sorry," he heard Ace mumble, and Sabo almost growled, clutching Ace to him as tight as he dared.

"You have nothing to apologise for, dumbass. It's okay."

Ace hummed quietly, and Sabo felt a sigh bubble in his chest, wishing he could do something to help Ace feel better, _give_ him something to make him feel better-

An idea sparked in his mind, and Sabo carefully detangled himself, pulling off the steel cuff that he'd bought from Nami. "Here," he said, carefully slipping it on Ace's wrist, and Ace stared at the bracelet and then up to Sabo. Sabo, however, kept his attention on making sure it would fit comfortably, unable to stand Ace's confusion over why he was being given a gift.

Ace always looked like that when Sabo or Luffy gave him presents out of the blue. Would frown, almost concerned, and then try and give it back or pay them for it-

"Nami- gave it to me. Charmed it with protection spells, and good luck, and- it'll protect you, okay? And-" Sabo grinned carefully, smoothing his palm over the bracelet and barely managing to drag his hands away before he touched Ace's skin, "well you always look better in this stuff than me."

Ace's hand reached for his own, but Sabo quickly stepped away, throwing a thumb over his shoulder and saying as he did so, "I'd better go see if Marco needs any help corralling Thatch. I'm _sure_ there's been more explosions since Thatch started bugging him all the time. And hey, maybe I could give him a hand with what he's working on, I think I remember some of the things I heard from the Council, and other spells that I picked up when training with the knights-"

"Hey!" Thatch called back, just as Sabo was about to make his escape, "guys, hurry up! We're here!"

* * *

Since the rain, Marco had barely slept.

It hadn't been _purposefully,_ even if Thatch grumpily chided him every night and threw blankets over Marco's glittering hands, but Marco hadn't been able to stop trying to find the reason behind Ace's collapse and the pain he'd gone through. He couldn't stand not knowing, not when it meant that whatever had happened could happen _again,_ without Marco being able to do a thing to make it stop.

But so far all of his ideas had turned up nothing. He'd tried anti-curses, and demon spells and witch magic yet none of them seemed to have any effect bar (quite literally in some cases) blowing up in his face.

It was starting to get annoying to have to wave away smoke and see the remains of charred leaves or rocks in his hands rather than the answer he was looking for.

And then Thatch had announced their arrival at the Lake. Marco'd been so distracted he'd barely noticed as they drew closer, but Thatch's eager call to Sabo and Ace had jolted him from his preoccupied thoughts.

The Lake, in all the remnants of its glory, still looking just as it had in his childhood.

The Lake, filled with fae of all ages and walks of life, talking and laughing and preparing for the Festival.

The Lake, with his _family._

 _Oh Gods,_ Marco barely had time to think, steadying himself as Thatch pushed aside a curtain of leaves and crowed loudly, "Guys! Look who I picked up this year!"

Marco watched as people he barely remembered turned to look at Thatch, grinning, before their eyes alit on him; he could tell when each one froze, and then seemed to reawaken, spreading whispers flying quickly through the air, or snapping into movement to hurry off and inform the others.

He couldn't help but wonder what they were saying. What they were thinking.

Whether or not they felt he deserved to be here.

Ace and Sabo came up beside him, Ace's eyes wide with amazement and a grin crinkling his freckles, but Sabo was more subdued, hand wrapped carefully around his bare wrist. He seemed to catch everyone's reactions just as quickly as Marco did, and looked from the Fae to Marco, bumping Marco with his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and Marco gave a hesitant nod, unable to draw his attention away from the calm surface of the Lake.

"Yeah, it's- it's just- I haven't- been back here for a long time, yoi."

He took a step forwards, and the lake water rippled out in one smooth stroke, as though caused by his footstep. Marco froze, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips, and then Thatch bounded back to him, grinning and grabbing for Marco's hand. "C'mon, Pops is dying to see you!"

"I should hope not considering all I went through to _save_ his life," Marco muttered, letting Thatch drag him along and hearing Sabo say to Ace in surprise,

" _Pops?"_

"Has he been- okay?" Marco asked hesitantly as Thatch dragged him further into the boundaries of the Lake and towards an outcropping covered partially by a willow that he used to spend all of his time at. It was mostly hidden from the main path, but he and Thatch had spent countless days planning their adventures under the willow tree's branches as they'd grown and Marco could still remember the way as though he'd been gone a few days instead of nearly two decades.

"Ask him yourself," Thatch said with a tiny, soft smile, and shoved Marco forwards, making him stumble over his feet before he came face to face with the willow and the lake. The surface of the willow rippled, and then an elegant figure stepped through, eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

"Hey Izo," Marco said, and Izo huffed at him, punching Marco none-to-gently in the shoulder.

"Asshole," he said, then wrapped his arms around Marco in a hug that Marco quickly returned, Izo's lithe body just as familiar as the path that led to him. He was just like his willow; full of deceptive strength and grace, every short inch packed with strength.

"How's Pops?" Marco asked, when Izo stepped away, carefully smoothing down the front of his loose shirt.

Izo inclined his head to the Lake, expression flat in comparison to Thatch's indulgent smile. "Like Thatch said - ask him yourself."

The Lake rippled again, more forcefully this time, and then it surged upwards, forming a tall man from the clear depths, his smile wide and loving and his eyes as kind as Marco remembered them. Ace and Sabo gasped, but Marco only had eyes for the being made of clear water in front of him.

"Hey Pops," he said softly, his throat tight, and Whitebeard held out his open palm, letting Marco carefully step on it and find his balance before Whitebeard took it close to his face.

"Hello my son," he said fondly, and Marco had to heave a deep breath to keep himself in control. "I'm glad to see you looking so alive and well." Marco snorted, and Whitebeard's smile grew into a grin. "Should I amend it to just 'I'm glad to see you alive'? Because if so I may have to give you a stern talking-to on taking care of yourself. Have you been eating enough? You feel a bit light."

" _Pops,_ " Marco almost whined, rolling his eyes and letting his hands rest on his hips, "why do you and Thatch _always_ bring that up?"

"Because we know you'd live off trail rations if you could!"

"I'll have you know that my cooking has improved _immensely,_ and rations are _designed_ so you can live off them."

Whitebeard hummed disbelievingly in the back of his throat, and Marco felt his grin grow just that bit wider, his heart aching with undeniable fondness. It was almost as though he'd forgotten how easy it was to feel comfortable and safe and _loved_ with Whitebeard, and the thought, for a moment, almost made him regret leaving the Lake.

His smile faded as guilt curled heavily in his stomach, and looking down did little to help when he was only met with the sight of what he'd done. Small ripples spread across Whitebeard's palm as Marco shifted on his feet. "How are you?" he asked quietly, almost mournfully, and felt Whitebeard's heavy sigh ruffle his hair.

"Still alive and well, thanks to you."

" _Thanks_ to me," Marco repeated hollowly, a sharp laugh escaping him, and then Whitebeard carefully tilted up Marco's chin with one finger. His eyes looked sad, and older than before, and Marco's chest ached with the knowledge that he'd put that feeling into Whitebeard's heart.

"I would not have been able to see all the members of my family grow up strong and kind loved, so yes, Marco. All my thanks to you."

"You wouldn't have needed me at all if I hadn't been the one to-"

" _Marco,_ " Whitebeard interrupted, looking at him disapprovingly, and Marco heaved a quiet sigh, forcing himself to stop. "It was a mistake made when you didn't know any better, and you _know_ I don't blame you for it."

"You should," Marco muttered mutinously, but Whitebeard only laughed, bringing Marco closer to his face.

"And then where would we be? I would have lost a loyal, kind son, and be poorer because of it." Marco rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the tiniest smile from pulling up his lips. Whitebeard grinned even wider, pride emanating from his smile, and then looked behind Marco, his eyes softening. "And who might these two be?" he asked curiously, before turning to look at Marco from the corner of his eye, "Friends that you wanted to introduce to your father?"

"Don't you start." Marco said warningly, finger raised in a threat, and Whitebeard burst into amused laughter.

"I've started nothing!" he defended, gently putting Marco back on the ground, and Marco huffed, folding his arms and glaring up at Whitebeard. "Now, come on, do I get an introduction or must I make it myself?"

"Ace, Sabo, this is Whitebeard, my father. He's the guardian of Capital's land and forest, and-" Marco cast a glance at Whitebeard, a cheeky grin growing on his lips, "he's also a bit of a doddery old fool, so don't mind his ramblings."

"What!" Whitebeard bellowed, looking affronted, but laughter was spilling from his lips and Marco's grin grew even wider. "Why you _brat_ -" Whitebeard said, smacking his hand down on the water and sweeping it towards the shore, and Izo shrieked and vanished inside his willow as everything on the outcrop and the path below got drenched in water.

Some grumpy nereids began to yell from the Lake, but Marco was to preoccupied with spluttering, combing his wet hair back from his face. "Real mature, Pops."

"I have never claimed to be," Whitebeard said, grinning, and Marco rolled his eyes while Thatch began to laugh, shaking himself off and sending water flying everywhere. Marco's attention was drawn to where Sabo and Ace stood, looking drenched and uncomfortable, but then Ace began to laugh and Sabo grinned, huffing. He was worse off than Ace, layers soaked and hanging heavy off his frame, and trying to wring out his shirt made gallons of water pour onto his boots. Ace laughed even harder, his own thin yellow shirt clinging to his skin and almost transparent, and Marco quickly looked away.

Thatch cocked a challenging eyebrow at him, and Marco glared, lips pursed.

Izo stepped out of his willow again cautiously, daintily stepping around puddles, and clicked his tongue at the sight of Sabo and Ace. "Now look what you've done, Pops," he chided, arms folded, and Whitebeard grinned innocently, his form wavering as a fish swam across his smile.

"It's hot enough to dry."

"It's cold enough to make them sick," Izo responded, "and is that any way to treat the first- _friends_ Marco's ever bought home?"

" _Friends,_ " Marco stressed, eyes narrowed at Izo. " _Good_ friends."

Izo's lips spread into a wide, teasing grin. " _Good_ friends." He mimicked, shooting a look at Thatch, and Thatch nodded.

" _Stop it,_ " Marco warned, pointing a finger at them threateningly. "It's not either of yours' business, yoi."

"Why would- friends be?" Ace asked confusedly, and Marco took a deep breath to calm himself and make sure the embarrassed burn in his chest wouldn't be visible on his cheeks the next time Izo implied something.

"Exactly, Ace," he said instead. "Who I am friends with is not their business."

"No, but the fact that they bought you home definitely is!" Izo said, covering his smile with a hand as he stepped forwards and patted Sabo's shoulder. Sabo eyed him cautiously but permitted it, still trying to wring out his clothes. "Come on, tell us. What did you two do to get him to take you home?"

Ace blinked, then shifted uncomfortably and looked to Marco with a question in his eyes. "I- uh- asked?"

Izo stopped, and the amusement seemed to drain from the air. "You- _asked._ " Izo repeated slowly, then laughed, his grin twisting over his palm. Marco winced at the pain in Izo's tone when he next said, almost hysterically, "Oh, yes. Just- _asked_."

"Thatch was talking about it," Ace mumbled, obviously sensing something flowing in the undercurrent of the conversation he was having, and Marco looked away from his confused expression. "And I thought it sounded really cool and said that I wanted to go."

"And Marco just _agreed_."

"He said we were coming this way anyway-" Ace defended, then frowned, as though wondering why he was defensive. His eyes caught on Marco, and he asked, "Did you not- want to come here?"

"No, no!" Marco said quickly hands raised. "It's fine, yoi. I just- haven't been home in a while."

"Try ten _years,_ " Izo said, lip curled into half a snarl, and Marco swallowed guilt, his chin dropping to his chest.

"Izo-" he mumbled, and heard Izo's heavy, angry breath.

"It's fine." Izo said shortly, and Marco bit his lip, unable to look his brother in the face. Gentle, cold fingers brushed his upper arm, and he jolted, looking down to see Ace watching him in concern. Ace fidgeted momentarily, then grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Marco felt his heart choke him, muscles freezing in shock, and couldn't draw his eyes away from where Ace had laced their fingers into a neat row. Tiny tremors raced through his hand, and it took him a moment to realise that he wasn't the one that caused them. Chancing a look at Ace's face, he couldn't fight back his smile at Ace's look of intense determination, steadfastly refusing to acknowledge what he'd done.

And what _had_ he done? Marco wondered, dizzy with the sensation of Ace's palm pressed to his.

"Where are we camping?" Thatch asked, saving Marco from trying to figure out what he needed to ask Ace to figure out what was going on, and Marco cast him a confused glance, slowly working through what Thatch had said.

"Where are _they_ camping, you mean," Izo said, a pained smile on his lips as he stared at Marco and Ace's hands, and Marco tightened his grip to get rid of the instinctive reaction to pull his hand away.

He coughed awkwardly, still trying to figure out how to get his tongue to compose sentences, and managed to get out, "Haven't decided yet, yoi."

"Silver clearing is free." Izo replied, and Marco nodded his appreciation.

"Thanks," he said, and Izo paused, hovering awkwardly in front of Marco.

Izo heaved a deep sigh, anger seeming to fall from the tight hold of his shoulders, and his next smile was bittersweet. In a short step he'd moved forwards enough to wrap his arms around Marco's neck, pulling him into another desperate, tight hug.

"It's good to have you back," he whispered, face buried in the crook of Marco's neck, and Marco finally let go of Ace's hand to hug Izo back, head bowed.

"I'm sorry I left for so long," Marco said, guilt in every word, and tried not to follow it with, _I'm sorry I'm going to leave again._

* * *

 **AN: strums gutair Marco's g a YYYYYYYYY!** **AND USELESS! #same, Marco, same**

 **Anyway to y'all who thought i was gonna kill of wb /tuts SHAME. WHITEBEARD IS A Good Dad ! And I love him so much as a chara! also; Plot! Revelations! Thatch and now Izo who-figured-it-out-in-a-second teasing Marco about Ace and Sabo! /Izo totally thinks they're getting married! And that Marco came back for pop's permission/blessing! /FINGERGUNS :D**


	17. Simplicity

**AN: Hello hello hello! I am on holidays now so I can finally write more and hopefully skies will soon be off hiatus! This is just to celebrate my holidays and to motivate me to start writing more frequently than just assignments soooo~~ I'd love to hear all of your thoughts~~ 33**

* * *

"He's been using _magic_ again," Thatch declared delightedly as soon as Izo had whisked Ace and Sabo off to get dry, and Marco, still with awkward protests dying on his tongue, felt himself flush.

"It isn't because of them," he said, folding his arms in front of his own still-drenched shirt, and Whitebeard shifted, his shins and knees dissolving into the Lake. It allowed him to rest his arms against the outcropping that held Izo's willow and brought him down to Thatch and Marco's height.

"Why would it be, then?" Whitebeard asked indulgently, gazing at him with inquisitive eyes, and Marco sighed, sitting down on the grass and folding his legs. His feet still ached faintly, scar tissue finally almost healed but new skin still unused to travel, and he knew he wasn't going to escape for a fair while. He didn't want to be standing up for the entirety of this interrogation.

"It's a- normal part of life," he mumbled, then scrubbed one hand over his face. "Pops, I don't want to-"

"No, no!" Whitebeard said, quickly leaning back to raise his hands. "Please, Marco. I just want to hear about whatever you wish to share. It has, after all, been...a while."

Marco bit out a laugh as Thatch's expression pinched. "Pops," Thatch said warningly, but Marco waved his hand to dismiss Thatch's concerns.

"He's better than you, nosy," he chided teasingly, and Thatch gave an affronted, dramatic gasp, the edges of his lip twitching up.

"If I didn't poke and prod you'd never say a word!"

"And by the Gods I'd be thankful for it, you've prodded me into more talking than I ever needed to do in this life, yoi."

Thatch's smile sharpened, teasing and clever, and Marco barely had time to groan before Thatch said, "They don't have to prod you, do they?"

"I think I would count Sabo's insults as at least provoking, don't you think?" he returned just as sharply, but Thatch was still grinning and Whitebeard looked on the verge of laughter.

"It's good to have you back, son," he said suddenly, and Marco stiffened, biting his lower lip.

"They asked," he mumbled softly, and then buried his face in his hands, throat tight. " _Gods,_ they just _asked._ "

"Marco?" Whitebeard asked in concern, but Marco couldn't look up, pressing sparks into his eyes.

"Pops, I'm so- I'm so sorry- I never meant to stay away for so long, I swear it. I just-" he swallowed, pulling his face from his hands to stare at the brilliantly blue sky, his eyes burning. "How could I face you?" he whispered, "How could I come back and have you pretend that what I'd done was _fine_? You're a Guardian of the land and yet I've forced you to the Lake."

"Don't you dare," Whitebeard spat, and Marco startled, looking to the burning fury in Whitebeard's eyes. "Don't you dare apologise for doing what you thought would save me."

"I hurt you!"

"You think that every one of my children hasn't hurt me in some way?" Whitebeard demanded, towering over the edge of the Lake, and water dripped from his form to the grass below in crystal clear droplets, gleaming with the remnants of magic. "Izo wouldn't speak to me for weeks after you left, and Thatch-" Whitebeard glanced to Thatch, who was leaning against Izo's willow with his arms crossed, his eyes on the roots.

"I'm almost as bad as you at coming home," he said with a bitter, guilty laugh, nails digging into his arm.

"Marco," Whitebeard said softly, reaching out to him, and Marco couldn't help but flinch even though Whitebeard was nothing but gentle, pressing his thumb to Marco's cheek. "All I wanted was for you to come _home._ All I wanted was to thank you for everything you sacrificed to save me."

"I would've-" Marco said, leaning forwards with the words hot in his throat, but Whitebeard only pressed a little harder, the coolness of his watery hand calming the fire.

"I know."

 _And wasn't that everything_ , Marco couldn't help but think, trying to breathe through lungs that seemed determined not to work, _wasn't that always everything?_

He swallowed, turning his face further into the water and closing his eyes, tiny paths trickling down his cheeks like fingertips. "Has the- has it come back?" he asked softly, water against the edge of his lip and magic cold against his skin.

"No," Whitebeard said as he stroked his thumb across Marco's forehead, and the sense of relief made Marco laugh more than the trickles of water that ran down his face and across his eyelids. A booming, much more delighted laugh echoed Marco's own half breath. "How could a being of water get Earth sickness?"

"You'd manage it through pure stubbornness," Marco teased, and heard Thatch finally laugh as well, short and sharp and surprised.

"Oh, like you don't know all about that," Thatch said, and Marco forced his lips to stop twitching.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You held a guy hostage for a month even though you didn't get a ransom! And then you kidnapped his best friend, too!"

"It was a good idea at the time," Marco said, faking an insulted, sulky scowl, and Thatch only gave a useless laugh, throwing his hands in the air. Whitebeard, looking between the two of them with befuddled amusement, only shook his head.

"What's this?" he asked, settling himself back against the grass again, and Marco rocked his hand side to side.

"Well," he started, "you know how I am about money-"

"Frugal and interested in the glitter, yes," Whitebeard interrupted, and Marco spluttered while Thatch gave a howl of laughter, making Whitebeard grin even wider in pride.

" _Shut up,_ " Marco said, but he couldn't help the fondness blooming in his chest. " _Anyway,_ Ace had all this-" _don't say shiny,_ he thought, pursing his lips as he quickly tried to think of something else, " _valuable_ jewelry on him. And I figured, you'know, that I'd be able to sell the jewels? And then I figured that...kidnapping surely isn't that hard? And if he was rich enough to have all that gold, he was surely rich enough for a ransom, right?"

Whitebeard burst into full-blown peals of laughter, and Marco was sure that had Thatch not already been wheezing and trying to recover from earlier he'd do the same.

"It was a good idea at the time!" Marco yelled over their guffaws, but Whitebeard only laughed harder, the very Lake shaking with the force of his amusement. Nereids began popping from the water, their wide, flat eyes narrowed at Whitebeard in displeasure, and Marco quickly waved an apology at them that had them glaring at him before they vanished back into the depths of the water. He turned his attention back to Whitebeard and Thatch with a sigh, folding his arms over his chest. "It was a good idea at the time," he mumbled again petulantly, and Whitebeard patted him on the head, making Marco huff and shake water off his hair.

"I'm sure you thought so, son. Or were you just distracted by-"

"Thatch has made that stupid joke already!" Marco snapped, then rolled his eyes to the sky. "Thatch hasn't _stopped_ making that stupid joke, like somehow it'll finally be funny if he says it enough times."

"I'm _hilarious,_ " butt in Thatch, still giggling to himself, and Marco couldn't help but poke his tongue out.

"Now children," Whitebeard said, stifling a grin. "Manners."

"Teach him to mind his," Marco shot back, but he was stifling his own smile. Gods but this felt good. To see Whitebeard again, to see Thatch and Izo and _home._ His heart still ached when his eyes caught sight of the things he'd ruined and that the Heir had destroyed, but this-

Gods he'd missed this.

Marco glanced down at his lap, letting his hands fold neatly together against his shins. "I know you don't want to hear it," he started, rubbing his thumb along one of the few scars he did have, bared on the inside of his palm, "but I am sorry I was gone for so long. And I'm not just- I'm not saying that for forgiveness, I know that you won't want to-"

"Marco, you were forgiven a long time ago," Whitebeard said softly, tilting his chin up. "There was never anything to forgive in the first place. You were young and scared and your powers were lost-"

"I was stupid enough to give them away," Marco hissed, nails digging into the line of scar tissue bared on his hand no matter how much it hurt, and he crushed the instinctive surge of magic that tried to heal him. It would never feel the same as it used to, and he didn't want this pain to leave.

"Trickery is the same as stealing," Whitebeard said, but Marco only pressed his chin through Whitebeard's hand till he could bow his head towards the earth.

"I was foolish," he whispered, "and I gave it away."

Whitebeard's pained sigh ruffled his hair and tugged at the edges of his clothes, but Marco couldn't look up, shoulders heavy with the weight of a burden he'd never be able to stop carrying. _Here was one reason not to return home,_ he thought to himself in the back of his mind, the sound of it simple and quiet, and Marco finally forced himself to his feet, looking around for his pack.

"I should go find Izo and make sure he hasn't traumatised Ace and Sabo," Marco said, then grimaced theatrically. "Or told them anything to embarrassing."

He scooped up his pack in awkward silence, but Thatch wasn't one to let things lie. "Probably too late for that," he joked as he came to Marco's side, and Marco watched him pick up his satchel before he lifted his hand in a wave to Whitebeard. Picking at his shirt he gave it a pointed sniff and then gagged with a grin, "But getting changed might be a good plan. Haven't really had much time for it this week."

"You're the one who didn't learn any of Izo's cleaning spells when he offered to teach us."

"You're the one who got so caught up in experiments that you didn't use any of them for a week!"

Marco shrugged, trying to muster a smile for his lips, but it fell flat and he turned with a sigh, meeting Whitebeard's sorrowful eyes. "I'll be- back. I promise this time, Pops."

"We'll hold you to that," Thatch joked, but Marco only had eyes for Whitebeard's slow, understanding nod.

Why did it always feel as though Whitebeard knew the things he wasn't saying? Even when he didn't seem to know them himself, Whitebeard always-

Marco sighed softly to himself, turning on his heel and heading towards the silver clearing, shoulders slumped.

At least things would be simple in a moment. A complicated, frustrating sort of simple, with a Sabo who didn't seem to hate him as much as he professed and an Ace who held onto Marco's hand like he was trying to be a source of strength.

It was some sort of simple, at least, and it was easier to try and struggle through figuring out them than it was to figure out how Whitebeard could have forgiven him for destroying his freedom and giving away the only thing that'd kept their family safe.

 _His freedom,_ Marco's mind whispered as his sore feet trudged a steady path through a place he'd used to call home, and he couldn't help but wonder which of them he was referring to.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please review! I love hearing what you guys think of the chapters! 33 (and there's like, 107 of you, so, really fffff)**


End file.
